Legenda i człowiek Cz VII Gra pozorów
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro - Los Angeles ma znów alcalde. Lecz gdy aktor spotyka się z politykiem, czy nie oznacza to nowych kłopotów? Siódma część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii.
1. Rozdział 1 Przybysz

_**Od autora:**__Kończąc poprzednią historię napisałam, że __zatoczyła koło i __alternatywa po__wr__óciła__ do znanych już __z serialu __sytuacji. __A__ że relacje pomiędzy bohaterami __wyglądają inaczej, niż w serialu, to i opowieść miała się potoczyć inaczej. _

_Cóż, to wszystko jest prawdą. _

_Nowa opowieść się rozpoczyna… _

**.**

**Gra pozorów**

.

**Rozdział 1. Przybysz**

Tego roku zima w Los Angeles to były przede wszystkim deszcze. Miarowe, zasłaniające wszystko kotary wody, albo przenikliwe mżawki, setki drobniutkich kropelek zawieszone w powietrzu, wsączające się w każdą szczelinę odzieży i przejmujące zimnem. Ludzie chodzili skuleni, wciągając kapelusze na uszy, otulając się szalami i poncho. Zapewne, kto nie musiał, nie opuszczał domu, ale tak się składało, że większość mieszkańców pueblo i okolic nie pracowała pod dachem. _Vaqueros_ i peoni jednakowo przeklinali, czy to objeżdżając pastwiska, czy pracując w polu, a jedni i drudzy liczyli godziny do chwili, gdy będą mogli zasiąść nad parującymi talerzami pikantnej fasolowej zupy. Na niedzielnych nabożeństwach kościół wypełniał się kaszlem, chrząkaniem i kichaniem, a doktor Hernandez i _padre_ Benitez mieli pełne ręce roboty – jeden z leczeniem kolejnych napadów gorączki, a drugi ze zbieraniem i dostarczaniem najbiedniejszym dodatkowej odzieży i ciepłych posiłków. Nawet _caballeros_ pocieszali się tylko tym, że w tej wszechobecnej wilgoci sady, pola i pastwiska bujnie się zieleniły, a potoki były pełne wody; w oczekiwaniu na lepszą, wiosenną pogodę spotykali się w gospodzie _doñi_ Victorii przy kubkach grzanego wina.

Tego dnia jednak zebranych do gospody nie przyciągnęło wino, ani ciepły posiłek. _Caballeros_ z Los Angeles i jego okolic czekali na przyjazd dyliżansu. Dwa dni wcześniej kurier wojskowy przyniósł wiadomość, że nowy _alcalde_ pueblo, Ignacio de Soto, wyruszył już z Monterey. Mimo deszczy drogi były przejezdne, więc liczono, że dziś właśnie _alcalde_ pojawi się w Los Angeles.

Rzeczywiście, niedługo po południu przez bramę pueblo przejechał dyliżans. Zmęczone, ubłocone konie truchtały nieśpiesznie, a pod ich kopytami i kołami powozu rozchlapywało się błoto. Błoto znaczyło też ubrania i buty podróżnych, którzy zaczęli wysiadać przy werandzie gospody.

Sierżant Mendoza popatrzył na wysiadających, a potem z paniką w oczach obejrzał się na zebranych _caballeros_. Diego de la Vega zauważył to spojrzenie i przesunął się szybko w stronę żołnierzy.

– Ten siwy, sierżancie – mruknął cicho.

Sierżant odetchnął. Od kilku dni miał koszmary, że nie rozpoznaje nowego _alcalde_ wśród przybyłych, lub gorzej, że wita jako _alcalde_ kogoś całkowicie innego, i ściąga na siebie atak furii obrażonego zwierzchnika. Zmartwiony tym i przestraszony prawie nie sypiał i całkowicie stracił apetyt. Na jego szczęście okazało się, że _don_ Diego znał Ignacio de Soto z czasu swoich studiów w Madrycie i teraz wskazał go wśród przybyszy.

Mendoza wyprostował się dumnie.

– Oddział! – krzyknął. – Prezentuj broń!

Żołnierze z trzaskiem podrzucili muszkiety do ramienia. Sierżant przecisnął się pomiędzy ludźmi i podszedł szybkim krokiem do mężczyzny, którego całkowicie siwe włosy dziwnie kontrastowały z dość jeszcze młodą twarzą.

– _Alca__l__de_, sierżant Jaime Mendoza melduje się na wasze rozkazy! – wyrecytował, prężąc się możliwie dumnie. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób zrobi dobre wrażenie na nowoprzybyłym zwierzchniku, wystarczająco dobre, by potem _alcalde_ nie oceniał go przez pryzmat potknięć czy nieuchronnych pomyłek.

Mężczyzna cofnął się o krok, zmierzył spojrzeniem sierżanta od stóp do głów, a potem zerknął w bok, na wyprężony szereg żołnierzy.

– Widzę, że przygotowaliście się na moje przybycie, sierżancie – stwierdził wreszcie. – Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Odeślijcie kogoś z moimi bagażami do kwatery. Ja wstąpię jeszcze do gospody.

– Nie będziecie żałowali, _alcalde_ – uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo sierżant. – Kuchnia tam…

– Nie pytałem was o radę co do kuchni, sierżancie – przerwał mu de Soto chłodnym tonem. – Chyba kazałem wam o coś zadbać.

Mendoza przełknął nerwowo. Nie poszło mu tak dobrze, jak planował. Mógł to jednak jeszcze nadrobić, jeśli tylko nie pomyli się ponownie w ocenie sytuacji.

– Tak jest, _alcalde_ – oświadczył. – Kapralu Rojas! Jesteście odpowiedzialni za przeniesienie bagażu _alcalde_.

– Tak jest, sierżancie! – Marco Rojas trzasnął obcasami, zasalutował i wskazał na trzech innych żołnierzy. – Munoz, Gomez, Nawarra! Pomóc w rozładunku!

Krzątanina wokół dyliżansu przestała interesować nowoprzybyłego _alcalde_, natomiast jego uwagę przyciągnęli ludzie stojący przy wejściu do gospody. Wszedł na werandę.

– _Señores_… – zaczął.

– _Alcalde_, jestem Alejandro de la Vega. – _D__on_ Alejandro pierwszy wyciągnął rękę. – Witajcie w Los Angeles.

– Witajcie. – De Soto uścisnął dłoń _don_ Alejandro. – De la Vega powiadacie…?

– Znacie mojego syna – uśmiechnął się _don_ Alejandro i odsunął o krok, by Diego mógł podejść bliżej.

– Witaj, Ignacio – powiedział.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, gdy de Soto i młody de la Vega stali naprzeciwko siebie.

– Jak dla ciebie – odezwał się wreszcie de Soto – to _don_ Ignacio. – I uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc przez moment grymas gniewu na twarzy Diego. Ale Diego opanował się szybko.

– Zatem znów się widzimy, _don_ Ignacio – stwierdził, podkreślając „_don_".

Zanim _alcalde_ zdążył zareagować, wtrącił się _don_ Alejandro.

– Pozwólcie, że wam przedstawię – wskazał na stojących dookoła. – _Don_ Alfredo da Silva…

Zaczął przedstawiać zebranych na werandzie, a _alcalde_ witał się z nimi. Można było zauważyć, że żaden z _caballeros_ nie pomijał już grzecznościowego „_don_". Wreszcie powitania dobiegły końca, tym szybciej, że z zachmurzonego nieba znów zaczęło kropić i Ignacio de Soto wszedł do gospody.

We wnętrzu była już grupa ludzi, pozostali podróżni z dyliżansu i garść peonów, którzy znudzili się już obserwowaniem, jak _caballeros_ witają nowego _alcalde_ i woleli zadbać o coś ciepłego do picia, nim przy barze zrobi się tłoczno. Teraz odsunęli się pod ściany, robiąc miejsce dla wchodzących.

Uwagę _alcalde_ przyciągnęła młoda kobieta stojąca przy barze.

– Wino poproszę – oznajmił, najwidoczniej wnioskując z trzymanego przez nią dzbana, że odpowiada ona za podawane w tym miejscu napitki. Jednak zanim zdążyła zareagować na jego polecenie, sięgnął, najwyraźniej zamierzając uszczypnąć ją poufale w policzek. – Będę chciał potem jeszcze posiłku, ślicznotko – zauważył, nie zwracając uwagi na zdumione sapnięcia za swoimi plecami.

Kobieta odtrąciła jego rękę, nim dotknął jej twarzy.

– Radziłabym grzeczniej prosić – syknęła.

De Soto złapał ją za nadgarstek.

– Radziłbym być uprzejmiejszy dla _alcalde_ – zauważył. – Nie zwykłem znosić…

– To raczej wy powinniście być uprzejmiejsi, _don_ Ignacio – usłyszał nad uchem i teraz z kolei nadgarstek _alcalde_ znalazł się w czyimś żelaznym uchwycie, dość silnym, by de Soto wypuścił kobietę.

Obejrzał się przez ramię. Diego stał tuż za nim.

– Czego chcesz, de la Vega?

– Byście przeprosili moją żonę za wasze zachowanie, _don_ Ignacio.

– Twoją… – De Soto na moment zaniemówił. Zaskoczony powiódł spojrzeniem od Diego do kobiety i z powrotem, a potem spojrzał na swoją rękę, wciąż tkwiącą w uścisku młodego _caballero_.

– Jeśli zaraz mnie nie puścicie… – zaczął.

– _Alcalde_, sierżant Mendoza melduje, że wasze bagaże są już przeniesione do garnizonu! – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Mendoza gdzieś od strony wejścia. W następnej chwili sierżant musiał dostrzec, co się dzieje przy barze, bo jęknął. – Ojej…

– Co jest, sierżancie?! – _A__lcalde_ na moment zignorował młodego de la Vegę.

– _Alcalde_, wy… – Mendoza nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie dotyczyło to _d__o__ñ__i_ de la Vega.

– _Alcalde_ właśnie pomylił się wobec mnie, sierżancie – oznajmiła chłodno. – Oczekuję przeprosin, _don_ Ignacio.

_Alcalde_ odetchnął i zwrócił się do kobiety. Diego puścił jego rękę.

– _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega, uniżenie proszę o wybaczenie mi tej nieszczęsnej pomyłki – odezwał się de Soto spokojnie.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte – stwierdziła sucho _do__ñ__a_.

– Czy pozwolicie…? – _A__lcalde_ zawiesił głos w oczekiwaniu.

– Pozwólcie, bym wam przedstawił moją żonę, _don_ Ignacio – przemówił Diego. – Poznajcie _do__ñ__ę_ Victorię de la Vega. Victorio, poznaj _don_ Ignacio de Soto, mojego dawnego kolegę ze studiów w Madrycie, a obecnie naszego nowego _alcalde_.

De Soto skłonił się ponownie.

– _Do__ñ__a_, raz jeszcze proszę o wybaczenie mi tak niestosownego zachowania. Mogę się usprawiedliwić jedynie zmęczeniem i oszołomieniem waszą urodą.

– Witajcie w Los Angeles, _alcalde__._ – _D__o__ñ__a_ Victoria powiedziała to nieco łagodniejszym tonem i nie zaprotestowała, gdy de Soto ucałował jej dłoń. Jednak spojrzenie kobiety pozostało nieufne.

Dziewczyna zza baru nalała kubek wina.

– Wasze wino, _alcalde_.

– Dziękuję. – Ignacio de Soto przyjął naczynie i odwrócił się do zebranych.

– _Señores_, wybaczcie mi ten niezręczny początek – oznajmił. – Sądzę, że więcej podobnych błędów nie popełnię. Na razie chcę oświadczyć, że otrzymałem od króla dwa zadania. Mam dopilnować, by w Los Angeles nie znalazły posłuchu rewolucyjne idee, które w ostatnich latach zatruwają ludzi w tym regionie.

– To nie będzie trudne – prychnął ktoś z tyłu. De Soto uniósł brwi w pytaniu.

– Czy możecie to wyjaśnić? – spytał nieoczekiwanie chłodnym tonem.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

– Czy mógłbym usłyszeć wyjaśnienie? – przynaglił de Soto.

Jeszcze chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, tylko z tyłu wszczęło się zamieszanie. Wreszcie do przodu przepchnął się człowiek w stroju _vaquero_. Można było poznać, że już od jakiegoś czasu dosyć intensywnie rozgrzewał się winem.

– Ostatni, co tu próbował robić rewolucję, _alcalde_ – wyjaśnił – zadyndał już w Monterey. A i tak miał szczęście, bośmy chcieli oszczędzić drogi i go tutaj obwiesić. Więc się nie musicie martwić, _alcalde_. Tu rewolucji nie ma.

De Soto słuchał spokojnie, tylko coraz mocniej zaciśnięte usta zdradzały, że nie jest zachwycony tym, co usłyszał. Gdy _vaquero_ skończył mówić, rzucił sucho.

– Sierżancie!

– _Si, mi alcalde_? – Mendoza już ochłonął po tym, jak zobaczył, jak jego nowy zwierzchnik rozmawia z de la Vegami i teraz na wezwanie odpowiedział wręcz entuzjastycznie. Jego uśmiech jednak zbladł, gdy usłyszał polecenie.

– Ten człowiek jest aresztowany za pijaństwo! Odprowadzić go do celi!

– _Alc_… – zająknął się _vaquero_.

– Noc w celi pozwoli wam się zastanowić nad zwracaniem do _alcalde_ – polecił de Soto.

W całkowitej ciszy _caballeros_ rozstąpili się na boki, kiedy sierżant wyprowadzał z gospody _vaquero_. Twarze ludzi wyrażały mieszaninę zaskoczenia i niedowierzania. Gdy kroki wychodzących ucichły na werandzie, _alcalde_ zwrócił się do pozostałych.

– Wyjaśnijmy to od razu. Nie będę tolerował braku szacunku wobec mojej osoby. Reprezentuję tu króla i wymagam, byście o tym pamiętali.

– Nie musicie się tego obawiać, _don_ Ignacio – zauważył spokojnie Diego de la Vega. – Sądzę, że nikt z tu obecnych nie będzie o tym zapominał.

Victoria przygryzła wargę, słysząc ton, jakim Diego zwraca się do dawnego kolegi. Wydawało się jednak, że Ignacio de Soto niczego nie zauważył.

– Mam taką nadzieję – skwitował jego słowa. – Jak już powiedziałem, dołożę wszelkich starań, by zwalczać rewolucję. Nie będzie miłosierdzia dla tych, którzy jej sprzyjają, czy też roznoszą tę zarazę.

– Myślę, że wyrażę zdanie wszystkich, _alcalde_ – odezwał się _don_ Alfredo – jeśli powiem, że miło jest usłyszeć głos kogoś tak zdecydowanego na chronienie naszego pueblo.

Ignacio de Soto podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i skierował się do wyjścia. W progu zatrzymał się jeszcze i odwrócił, jakby dopiero teraz o czymś sobie przypomniał.

– To jedno moje zadanie. Drugim, jeszcze ważniejszym dla mnie, jest pojmanie i stracenie przestępcy zwanego Zorro!

W gospodzie zapadła głucha cisza.

x x x

Deszcz szeleścił o dachówki, a świece miękko oświetlały gabinet _alcalde_ w garnizonie. Ignacio de Soto obszedł pomieszczenie, sprawdzając, czy wszystko zostało rozmieszczone według jego wskazówek. Zadowolony, usiadł w fotelu i oparł buty na krawędzi biurka.

– A więc, sierżancie…?

– _Si_, _alcalde_? – Mendoza wyprostował się na swoim posterunku przy drzwiach.

– Byliście ordynansem poprzedniego _alcalde_?

– _Si_, _alcalde_.

– Dobrze. Nie będę więc wyznaczał kogoś innego, skoro znacie obowiązki. Co macie mi do powiedzenia o _caballeros_? – zapytał nagle. – Wiecie już, co oni o mnie sądzą?

Sierżant zmieszał się.

– Oni… Oni nie będą zachwyceni, _alcalde_ – odpowiedział w końcu.

– Nonsens! – prychnął de Soto. – Co im się może nie podobać? Skoro twierdzą, że są lojalnymi poddanymi króla…

– _Alcalde,_ Zorro…

– Ten Zorro jest pospolitym przestępcą!

– Niezupełnie, _alcalde_…

– Niezupełnie? Albo jest, albo nie jest! – burknął de Soto. – Nieważne. Co z kolacją?

– Posłałem już szeregowego Gomeza do gospody…

– Do gospody? – De Soto zdjął nogi z biurka i usiadł prosto. – Jak to, do gospody? Czy garnizon nie dysponuje własnym kucharzem?!

– _Si_, _alcalde_, ale…

– Nie życzę sobie żadnych ale. Macie mi przynieść posiłek z ogólnej kuchni. To rozkaz!

– _Si_, _alcalde__._ – Wyraźnie zasmucony Mendoza zniknął za drzwiami.

Nim wrócił, de Soto zdążył zajrzeć do sypialni. Przejrzał rzeczy rozwieszone w szafie, sprawdził zasłony wokół łóżka i przy oknie, unosząc z uznaniem brwi, gdy zmiął w palcach ciężki, tkany we wzory materiał. Gdy oglądał przybory toaletowe, na moment na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie. Potarł palcem znak na odwrocie miski, jakby sprawdzając, czy na pewno jest to firmowa pieczęć, nie jakaś podrabiana. Kolekcja butelek alkoholu w szafce wywołała u niego pogardliwy grymas, podobnie jak kilka mniej czy bardziej zdobionych pistoletów złożonych w szufladzie biurka. Wyjął jeden i wymierzył, wpierw w okno, potem w płomień świecy. Raz jeszcze obejrzał broń i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Wrócił do gabinetu. Zajrzał do szafy, przeciągnął palcami po stercie dokumentów i zaraz wytarł je w chusteczkę, z obrzydzeniem patrząc na ciemne smugi, jakie kurz pozostawił na białym materiale.

Podszedł do biurka. Przeciągnął po nim palcami i znieruchomiał. Sięgnął po najbliższy świecznik i przysunął bliżej, uważnie przyglądając się powierzchni mebla. Powoli, jakby z niedowierzaniem, przesunął palcami po blacie, odtwarzając zatarty znak wyryty w drewnie. Jeden, potem drugi i trzeci, mniejsze i większe, nakładające się na siebie litery „Z".

Przy tym zajęciu zastał go sierżant, który otworzył drzwi przed Nawarrą niosącym tacę z posiłkiem.

– _Alcalde_…

– A, kolacja. – De Soto wyprostował się. – Postawcie ją tutaj, żołnierzu i możecie odejść. Wy nie, sierżancie. Wyjaśnicie mi jeszcze kilka kwestii, gdy będę jadł.

– _Si_, _alcalde_. – Mendoza wyprostował się służbiście przy drzwiach.

De Soto uniósł pokrywę z tacy i zajrzał z niedowierzaniem do talerza.

– Co to jest?

– Zupa, _mi_ _alcalde_.

– Zupa… – _A__lcalde_ powąchał ją z powątpiewaniem, wreszcie uniósł łyżkę do ust. Spróbował, skrzywił się i spojrzał z nagłą podejrzliwością na sierżanta. Mendoza uśmiechnął się boleśnie i drgnął, widząc jak de Soto wstaje ze swojego miejsca i rusza w stronę drzwi.

– Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie od razu, sierżancie – powiedział _alcalde_ cicho stając tuż przed nim. – Jak na garnizon od prawie roku pozbawiony dowódcy zachowaliście całkiem niezłą formę. To pueblo też nie wygląda na bardzo zaniedbane, a jego mieszkańcy ponoć dowiedli, że są lojalnymi poddanymi jego królewskiej mości. Nie widzę więc powodu, bym miał pełnić tu nadzór dłużej, niż to będzie konieczne do zlikwidowania tego Zorro. Potem ja wracam do Madrytu, a wy możecie tu dalej obrastać tłuszczem. Czy to jasne?

– _Si_, _alcalde_… – przytaknął niepewnie Mendoza.

– To oznacza, że przez ten krótki czas, kiedy będę tu zarządzał, wymagam całkowitego posłuszeństwa. Dyscyplina, sprawność, zapał. Tylko tyle. Możecie to powtórzyć swoim kolegom.

– _Si_, _alcalde_…

– To też oznacza – głos de Soto podniósł się do niebezpiecznego syku – że nie będę tolerował sztubackich żartów w postaci podania niejadalnej kolacji! Możecie uprzedzić kucharza, czy kogokolwiek, kto wpadł na ten idiotyczny pomysł, że ustalę, kto za to odpowiada i będzie miał on karne warty przez najbliższy tydzień! – Ignacio de Soto zaczynał mówić zupełnie cicho, ale teraz podniósł głos do niemal krzyku. – A jeśli nie znajdę winowajcy, karne warty obejmą cały garnizon! Rozumiecie to?!

– _Si_, _mi_ _alcalde_ – wykrztusił Mendoza.

– Nie każę wam zeżreć tego paskudztwa tylko dlatego, że potrzebuję sprawnego każdego żołnierza i nie będę ryzykował, że mi uciekniecie do izby chorych!

– _Si_… Ale…

– Tak?

– To jest nasza kolacja… – powiedział cicho Mendoza.

De Soto cofnął się o krok.

– Tak? – spytał niebezpiecznie cicho.

– Tak, _alcalde_.

_Alcalde_ obrócił się na pięcie, podszedł do biurka, podniósł talerz i jednym ruchem ręki wyrzucił go za okno.

– Mam więc wysnuć z tego wniosek, że zachowaliście sprawność bojową pomimo tego, że karmiono was tymi odpadkami, czy tak?

Mendoza nie odpowiedział.

– Mówcie, sierżancie!

– Większość z nas jada w gospodzie, _alcalde_ – przyznał się sierżant.

– Ach, tak… Zostawiacie wasz żołd w gospodzie… Dobrze. Załóżmy, że nie kłamiecie… Zrobimy z tym porządek później. Teraz… Zamówiliście mi już kolację w gospodzie, czy tak?

– _Si_, _alcalde_.

– Więc zanim się zjawi, wyjaśnicie mi parę spraw. Po pierwsze, czy to ten Ramone strzelał do ścian?

– _Si_, _alcalde_.

– Widzę więc, że nie tylko był całkowicie pozbawiony gustu, ale i miewał bardzo osobliwe hobby… Rzeczy kosztowne, ale pozbawione nawet odrobiny dobrego smaku, a ściany postrzelane, biurko pocięte… Bo widzę, że bawił się też w cięcie mebli.

– Nie, _alcalde_. To Zorro pociął biurko.

– Co powiedzieliście? – De Soto odwrócił się w stronę sierżanta. Mendoza przełknął nerwowo.

– Zorro pociął biurko, _alcalde_ – powtórzył.

Ignacio de Soto przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu, aż wreszcie przeciągnął znów palcami po zatartym znaku na biurku.

– Zorro pociął biurko… – powtórzył w końcu. – Jak to się stało? Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho. – I jakim sposobem – zagrzmiał nagle, aż Mendoza wyprężył się na baczność. – Jakim sposobem było to możliwe?!

– Zorro zostawia swój znak, _alcalde_… Jak musi przyjść i ukarać…

– Dość! – huknął de Soto. Mendoza prawie podskoczył.

_Alcalde_ przeszedł się po gabinecie.

– Więc ten Zorro może tu swobodnie wchodzić, niszczyć meble, a mówicie, że miejscowi _caballeros_ będą niezadowoleni, jak go schwytamy? Czy ci _caballeros_ w ogóle szanują władzę?

Mendoza nie odpowiedział.

– Odpowiadajcie!

– Oni szanują, _alcalde_… Ale _alcalde_ Ramone… Zorro…

De Soto odetchnął głęboko. Mendoza z determinacją mówił dalej.

– Jak Zorro zjawiał się, by pomóc ludziom, zostawiał swój znak. Byśmy pamiętali, że pewnych rzeczy nie wolno robić. Czasem było to na biurku, ale częściej ciął ubrania. By wszyscy widzieli.

– Ciął ubrania, powiadacie. – De Soto potarł w namyśle brodę. – By pokazać, że wygrał…

Nagle wyprostował się.

– Możecie odejść, sierżancie – polecił. – Dajcie mi tylko te raporty o Zorro, a potem przyniesiecie kolację. Resztę wieczora macie wolną.

Gdy kwadrans później Mendoza wsunął się do gabinetu dźwigając tacę z posiłkiem, Ignacio de Soto pochylał się nad stertą raportów o potyczkach z Zorro. Pochłonięty lekturą wydawał się nie zauważać obecności sierżanta.

x x x

Wieczorem w bibliotece hacjendy de la Vegów panował ponury nastrój.

– Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego – stwierdził w końcu _don_ Alejandro.

– To jeszcze nie koniec świata. – Diego usiłował zachować choć odrobinę optymizmu.

– Nie? Mamy na głowie nowego _alcalde_, który przyjechał tu, by schwytać Zorro…

– Może go sobie chwytać – wzruszył ramionami Diego. – Ramone też próbował, o ile sobie przypominam.

– Diego… – starszy de la Vega przechylił się w fotelu. – Ty chyba zapomniałeś, o kogo tu chodzi.

– Nie. Nie zapomniałem. Wiem tylko, że po tak nieciekawym początku, jaki był dzisiaj, nie można od razu zakładać, że Zorro kiedykolwiek tu się pojawi.

_Don_ Alejandro pokiwał głową.

– Więc jeśli się nie pokaże, to nasz _alcalde_ może sobie próbować go chwytać, to masz na myśli?

– Owszem.

– Jeśli się nie pokaże – podkreśliła Victoria. – Tylko jeśli. Diego, co jeszcze wiesz o tym de Soto? To, co o nim mówiłeś, że jest _caballero_ z ubogiej rodziny i bywa przeczulony na punkcie swojej osoby, dziś się sprawdziło co do joty. Ale nie uprzedziłeś, że będzie wobec mnie tak bezczelny!

– Niestety – skrzywił się Diego. – O tym może nie zapomniałem, ale… Miałem nadzieję, że wojsko go trochę utemperuje. Wybacz, Vi, ale się pomyliłem. Pokazał dziś, że ma o sobie większe mniemanie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Pięknie! – prychnęła Victoria. – Mamy _alcalde_, który nami gardzi.

– Nie będzie tak źle – upierał się Diego. – Ignacio może i jest przekonany o swej ważności, ale też ma sporo rozsądku i bystry umysł. Nigdy nie był takim chciwym i okrutnym durniem, jak Ramone. Nie będzie postępował tak jak on. Nie będzie nas niszczył.

– Będzie ustępował?

– Tak. I to dosyć szybko. Potrafił być uroczym kompanem, ale tylko wobec osób, które mogły mu coś zaofiarować.

– Sądzisz, że spuści z tonu, gdy nas lepiej pozna? – spytał _don_ Alejandro.

– Sądzę, że nigdy nie rozpęta takiego terroru jak to robił Ramone.

– Miejmy taką nadzieję – skrzywiła się Victoria. Nagle się zaniepokoiła. – Diego, jak dobrze on ciebie zna?!

– Widywaliśmy się na uniwersytecie przez niecały rok, razem byliśmy w kółku aktorskim – odparł Diego. – Nie przepadaliśmy za sobą…

Ton jego głosu powiedział Victorii, że jej mąż właśnie coś stara się przemilczeć. Wstała z fotela i podeszła do niego.

– Diego, wolałabym, byś czegoś nie pomijał.

Skrzywił się.

– To nie miało wielkiego znaczenia. – Wzruszył wreszcie ramionami. – Po prostu madryckie towarzystwo uważa, że Kalifornia to koniec świata. A cywilizacji na pewno. _Caballero_ stamtąd niewiele różni się dla nich od peona.

– Ach… – Victoria kiwnęła głową w nagłym zrozumieniu. Za bardzo zaszły jej za skórę utarczki z _donną_ Dolores Escobedo, by nie wiedziała, o czym mówi jej mąż. Zaskoczyło ją tylko to, że i on doświadczył takiego traktowania.

– De Soto spotykałem tylko na próbach, nie był ani lepszy, ani o wiele gorszy od innych. Widać było tylko, że czuł się lepszym ode mnie, w końcu on się urodził w Hiszpanii, a ja tylko przyjechałem z kolonii.

– Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś, Diego – zauważył _don_ Alejandro.

– Po co? Jeśli to miało jakieś znaczenie, to tylko takie, że nauczyło to mnie lepszego aktorstwa – Diego wzruszył ramionami. – A i tak większość czasu spędzałem w bibliotekach i pracowniach.

– Ale teraz to będzie miało znaczenie – powiedziała powoli Victoria. – I to wielkie. To, czego de Soto o tobie nie wie, może cię uratować. Inaczej znajdziesz się w niebezpieczeństwie, kiedy tylko pojawi się Zorro.

– Mówiłem już. Jeśli się pojawi. To nie jest przesądzone.

– Tak myślisz? Ile czasu zajmie de Soto sprowokowanie Zorro, by znów się zjawił?

– Chcesz powiedzieć, ile ja wytrzymam? Sporo. Mogę znieść jego docinki, jeśli będzie dbał o pueblo.

CDN.


	2. Rozdział 2 Nowy porządek

_Od autora: Przepraszam za zwłokę. Nawał obowiązków spowodował, że nie tylko nie miałam czasu napisać coś nowego, ale i rzeczy już przygotowane leżały odłogiem. _

_Amiga, Filigranko – dziękuję za pomoc!_

**Rozdział 2. Nowy porządek**

Przez następny tydzień głównym zajęciem nowego _alcalde_ była musztra żołnierzy. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles z zainteresowaniem przyglądali się, jak oddział z garnizonu maszeruje czy ćwiczy strzelanie. Te obserwacje były raczej przyjazne, gdyż każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że bezpieczeństwo pueblo i okolic zależało od sprawności wojaków. Jedyne złośliwe docinki i komentarze padały pod adresem garnizonowego kucharza, który na rozkaz _alcalde_ musiał dołączyć do ćwiczących i niezbyt sobie radził z dotrzymywaniem im kroku.

Jednak mimo tego przyjaznego nastawienia w nastrojach obserwatorów dało się wyczuć niepewność. Wzbudziło ją oświadczenie de Soto o tym, jakie zadania ma wypełnić w Los Angeles, i to, co sierżant Mendoza opowiedział o planach swojego zwierzchnika. Sam _alcalde_ podsycał ten niepokój swoim zachowaniem, gdyż przez cały tydzień nie opuszczał biura, ślęcząc nad zebranymi przez lata raportami o Zorro. Takie poświęcenie się pracy budziło słuszne obawy, że Ignacio de Soto spróbuje osiągnąć swój cel za wszelką cenę, nie bacząc na to, że w Los Angeles nie widziano Zorro już od miesięcy.

To właśnie powtórzył _don_ Escobedo na zebraniu _caballeros_, jakie de Soto zwołał w gospodzie w tydzień po swoim przyjeździe.

– Nie możemy wam pomóc, _alcalde_ – oświadczył. – Nikt z nas nie wie, kim jest Zorro i gdzie przebywa.

– Doprawdy nikt? – skrzywił się de Soto. – Wydawało mi się, że wy wszyscy tu zebrani jesteście jego przyjaciółmi.

– To nie oznacza…

– Ależ oznacza – przerwał mu de Soto. – Jeśli jesteście jego przyjaciółmi, pomagacie mu. Dostarczacie żywności, broni, schronienia… I jesteście współwinni jego występków. Odpowiadacie za bunt przeciwko władzy króla. To nieco zaprzecza temu, co przed tygodniem usłyszałem tu o waszej lojalności, nieprawdaż? – zakończył z ironią.

Przez moment panowała cisza.

– Nikt z tu obecnych ani nie dostarczał Zorro żywności, ani nie zna jego schronienia – oznajmił wreszcie _don_ Escobedo.

– Mam w to uwierzyć? Że nie znaleźliście sobie kogoś, kto was wyręczał w buncie?

– Nie znaleźliśmy. Nikt z nas nie wie, skąd Zorro przybył, ani co spowodowało, że wystąpił przeciwko Luisowi Ramone.

De Soto przeszedł tam i z powrotem pomiędzy zebranymi w gospodzie.

– Przeciwko Luisowi Ramone? – przemówił wreszcie. – Mam uwierzyć, że ten banita występował tylko przeciwko niemu?

– A tak nie było? Gdy Ramone zginął, Zorro przestał się pojawiać.

– Owszem – zgodził się de Soto. – Ale tylko przez pół roku. Potem wrócił.

– I widzieliśmy go dwa razy, nie więcej.

– Cztery – skorygował de Soto. – Policzyłem to dokładnie.

– A zatem wiecie też, że pojawił się, kiedy w pueblo zaczął siać niepokój ten rewolucjonista Delgado. I to dzięki Zorro cała banda została schwytana. A sam Zorro znów zniknął.

– To niczego nie przesądza – stwierdził _alcalde_.

– Ależ przesądza wszystko! – zaprotestował _don_ Oliveira. – Zorro omal nie zginął z ręki Delgado!

– Nie wyolbrzymiacie zanadto?!

_Don_ Esteban Oliveira podniósł się ze swego miejsca za stołem i podszedł do Ignacio de Soto.

– Nie wiem, jak wy byście postąpili, mając taki wybór, jak Zorro – wycedził, patrząc wprost w oczy _alcalde_. – Między stryczkiem na szyi, a rodziną.

Victoria de la Vega, do tej pory obserwująca zebranie z wygodnego miejsca przy barze, zacisnęła na moment wargi. Siedzący obok niej Diego swoją uwagę poświęcał de Soto, temu, jak nowy _alcalde_ porusza się i jak rozmawia z _caballeros_. Po słowach Oliveiry jej mąż skrzywił się mimowolnie. Nie wiedziała, czy jest to spowodowane wspomnieniem tego, o czym mówił, czy też raczej tym, że _don_ Ignacio ani na moment nie spuścił oczu w tej rozmowie, nawet tak bezpośrednio zaatakowany. W następnej chwili zdała sobie jednak sprawę z tego, co _don_ Esteban powiedział: Zorro ma rodzinę.

De Soto też to zauważył.

– Powiedzieliście: rodziną? – zapytał.

_Don_ Oliveira zmieszał się na moment.

– Tak powiedziałem – przyznał wreszcie.

– Mogę wiedzieć, skąd wy to wiecie?

– Nie!

_Alcalde_ nie nalegał, a wśród _caballeros_ dostrzec można było pewne poruszenie. Gdzieś pod ścianami wszczęły się szeptane rozmowy.

– _Alcalde_ – odezwał się nagle _don_ Alejandro de la Vega. – Jeśli mówimy o sobie, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Zorro, to dlatego, że każdy z nas ma wobec niego dług. Ja sam temu nie zaprzeczę. Jeśli Zorro czegokolwiek by ode mnie potrzebował, dałbym mu to.

– Więc przyznajecie, że współpracowalibyście z tym przestępcą?! – _Alcalde_ odwrócił się gwałtownie.

– Przyznaję, że Zorro uratował mi kilkakrotnie życie, _don_ Ignacio – odparł spokojnie _don_ Alejandro, podkreślając grzecznościowy zwrot. – Mój honor wymaga ode mnie – dodał z naciskiem – bym okazał mu wsparcie, jeśli by tego potrzebował.

Przez moment Ignacio de Soto milczał, tylko jego palce nerwowo skubały bródkę, gdy rozglądał się po zebranych _caballeros_. Mógł poznać, że starszy de la Vega wypowiedział głośno to, co myśleli wszyscy. Zorro wielokrotnie przychodził im z pomocą. Nawet, jeśli jego pojawienie się było spowodowane jakąś osobistą animozją do ówczesnego _alcalde_, mieszkańcy Los Angeles wiele mu zawdzięczali.

– Rozumiem – odezwał się w końcu de Soto nieprzyjemnym, chłodnym tonem. – Nie mogę liczyć na wasze poparcie. Ostrzegam więc, że jeśli kogokolwiek przyłapię na pomaganiu Zorro, uznam go za współwinnego i poniesie on taką samą karę. Wy zaś wszyscy tu zebrani już niedługo będziecie świadkami egzekucji tego bandyty. Ten lis przekona się, że z oficjalnej szubienicy ciężej uciec niż ze stryczka rebeliantów.

– Możecie próbować, _don_ Ignacio – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie _don_ Diego. – Ale wasza garderoba źle to zniesie.

x x x

Oświadczenie Ignacio de Soto, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, wywołało spore poruszenie wśród mieszkańców puebla, zarówno tych uboższych rzemieślników i peonów, jak _caballeros_. Zapowiedź, że Zorro zostanie niebawem pojmany i stracony, została przyjęta w pierwszej chwili z mieszaniną niedowierzania i niepokoju. Czarno odziany jeździec był przecież obrońcą puebla, kimś, na kim mogli polegać przez długie, ponure lata rządów Luisa Ramone i chociaż nikt go nie widział przez ostatnie tygodnie, wystarczało samo wspomnienie losu Delgado, by wszyscy mieli pewność, że Zorro w jakiś sposób nad nimi czuwa.

Szybko jednak ludzie ochłonęli i zaczęli się zastanawiać, a wtedy strach został zastąpiony przez rozbawienie. De Soto chce schwytać Zorro? Proszę bardzo, mówili. Czyż Luis Ramone nie zarzekał się, i to już po pierwszym pojawieniu się jeźdźca w masce, że to zrobi? Każdy, kto był świadkiem jakiejkolwiek wizyty Zorro w pueblo, mógł zaręczyć, że szalony _alcalde_ z furią zaklinał się wtedy na niebo, ziemię i wszystkie świętości, że powiesi banitę. A nigdy nie udało mu się choćby go osaczyć. Czemu zatem de Soto miałoby się powieść lepiej niż Ramone? Zorro przecież przypominał wiatr. Zjawiał się i znikał bez śladu. Jeśli nowy _alcalde_ chciał go ścigać, to czemu nie? Rozmawiający na ten temat zwykle w tym miejscu parskali śmiechem. Niech de Soto goni Zorro. Przekona się, że źle na tym wyjdzie. Najbardziej zaś ucierpi jego garderoba, jak to podobno celnie zauważył _don_ Diego. No i najpierw banita musiałby się pojawić, a na razie się na to nie zanosiło.

Jeśli nawet Ignacio de Soto zdawał sobie sprawę z opinii mieszkańców pueblo, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wciąż zajmowały go raporty i wewnętrzne sprawy garnizonu, więc przez większość czasu nie opuszczał swego gabinetu. Jeśli już wychodził, wydawał się być nieobecny duchem, wyniośle ignorując pozdrowienia.

Ludzi niewiele to obchodziło. Możliwość pojmania Zorro została przez nich omówiona i wszyscy zgodzili się, że jest to mało prawdopodobne. Znacznie bardziej interesująca dla wszystkich plotkarzy była druga sprawa, jaka przypadkiem wyszła na jaw. Drobna niedyskrecja _don_ Oliveiry, który zdradził, że Zorro ma rodzinę, rozpaliła wyobraźnię ludzi. _Do__ñ__a_ Victoria de la Vega szybko zauważyła, że rozmawiający w jej gospodzie goście przezornie ściszają głos, gdy tylko ona pojawia się w głównej sali, a niektórzy wręcz milkną na jej widok. Niewiele mogła poradzić na tą irytującą reakcję, ale też bardziej martwiło ją co innego.

– Mogłeś uważać, co mówisz do Oliveiry – stwierdziła kwaśno, gdy pewnego wieczora spotkała się z mężem w bibliotece.

– Co się stało? – zdziwił się Diego.

– Połowa puebla milknie na mój widok, a druga ścisza głos! A wszyscy chcą wiedzieć, jak znoszę świadomość, że Zorro już za mną nie wzdycha, tylko pocieszył się kimś innym! I czy wiem, kto to jest? Wiesz, jakie to jest…

– Nieprzyjemne? – podchwycił.

– Tak! Nienawidzę być obmawiana!

Kąciki ust Diego drgnęły w uśmiechu. Na jego nieszczęście Victoria to zauważyła.

– Dobrze ci się śmiać! Przyjedź jutro do puebla, to zobaczysz, jak będą na ciebie patrzyć.

– Obawiam się, że nie będą – odpowiedział spokojnie. – To w końcu ty zakończyłaś romans, łamiąc serce biednemu Zorro i wybierając mnie, choć nie jestem ani tak zuchwały, ani tak bezczelny, ani tak…

Urwał, bo zasłoniła mu dłonią usta.

– Ani słowa – wymruczała. – Ani słowa, ty lisie. Dobrze wiedziałeś, co robisz.

Diego ujął dłoń Victorii i pocałował jej wnętrze.

– Ty też – uśmiechnął się. – Ty też, więc niestety…

Nie mogła nie odpowiedzieć mu uśmiechem, ale zaraz spoważniała.

– Diego, a jeżeli de Soto uzna to za ślad? Jeżeli zacznie tropić Zorro, szukając kogoś z rodziną? Kto niedawno się ożenił?

– Będziemy wiedzieli, że kogoś podejrzewa – odparł. – I jeśli będzie trzeba, Zorro się pojawi.

– A jeśli tym kimś będziesz ty?

– Nie będę – zaśmiał się Diego. – Przecież każdy w pueblo zaświadczy, że już widział mnie _obok_ Zorro, prawda?

– Myślisz, że de Soto będzie na to zwracał uwagę?

– Ignacio to nie Ramone – odparł z pewnością w głosie.

CDN.


	3. Rozdział 3 Pierwsze starcie

_Od autora: Znów tak się złożyło, że opowieść posuwa się powoli. Wybaczcie tę zwłokę!_

_Amiga, Filigranka – dziękuję za korektę i cenne uwagi!_

**Rozdział 3. Pierwsze starcie**

Optymistyczne przekonanie Diego de la Vegi, że Ignacio de Soto nie jest Luisem Ramone podzielało wielu mieszkańców pueblo. Ciągłe musztry żołnierzy i częste patrole sprawiły, że ludzie zaczęli czuć się pewniej i bezpieczniej. Los Angeles, ich zdaniem, wreszcie dostało właściwego _alcalde_.

Pierwszy zgrzyt pojawił się jednak dość szybko, w pewne piątkowe popołudnie, kiedy to paru _vaqueros_ świętowało w gospodzie dzień wolny od pracy i to, że udało im się wykaraskać z dosyć niebezpiecznej sytuacji przy zimowym rozdzielaniu stada. Co roku zdarzało się wśród tych ludzi kilka, czasem kilkanaście wypadków, mniej lub bardziej poważnych, toteż to, że niejaki Jose spadł pomiędzy stłoczone krowy i wykpił się tylko siniakami, z pewnością było powodem do radości. Niestety, szczęściarz Jose i jego koledzy przesadzili z tej okazji ze spożyciem wina i gdy zaszumiało im w głowach, zaczęli ową radość objawiać w bardzo hałaśliwy i gwałtowny sposób. Nie pomagały ani mitygujące uwagi innych obecnych, ani próby uspokojenia czy pogróżki, jakich nie szczędziły pracujące tam dziewczyny. Jose wraz z trójką towarzyszy od kieliszka wdrapał się na stół i tam, chwiejąc się i wzajemnie podtrzymując, zaczęli wykonywać popularną piosenkę, opiewającą wdzięki pań o sercach przychylnych każdemu, kto dysponował paroma _pesos_. Wspomniane panie musiały być urodziwe, bo _vaqueros_ opisywali ich kształty nie tylko słownie, ale i wymownymi gestami, chlapiąc dookoła winem z kubków. Kiedy zaś rozzłoszczona _señora_ Antonia zagroziła im wezwaniem żołnierzy, Jose przypomniał sobie inną piosenkę, ułożoną przed laty przez kogoś, kto miał akurat dobry humor i odrobinę talentu do wiązania słów w rymy. Prościutka pioseneczka o popularnej melodii drwiła z _alcalde_, który po raz kolejny przegrał ze sprytnym Zorro. Jose i jego koledzy od kieliszka zaczęli teraz wyśpiewywać ją, a raczej wykrzykiwać, jako komentarz do tego, co mogą im zrobić żołnierze.

Na nieszczęście rozbawionych _vaqueros_, w gospodzie zjawił się nie tylko kapral Rojas z podwładnymi, ale i jego zwierzchnik. Twarz Ignacio de Soto, gdy usłyszał śpiewy, zaczęła mienić się kolorami niczym świąteczne dekoracje, a ryk furii, z jakim nakazał aresztowanie pijaków i zamknięcie ich w celi, mógł śmiało konkurować z wrzaskami Luisa Ramone. Co nie oznaczało, że _vaqueros_ się nim zbytnio przejęli. Bardziej zmartwiło ich to, że odebrano im nieopróżniony jeszcze dzbanek z winem. Okazywana przez aresztowanych beztroska, rozbawione pokrzykiwania i domaganie się, by wraz z nimi do aresztu zabrano wino, musiały doprowadzić de Soto do szału. Tylko tak ludzie potrafili wytłumaczyć sobie to, co rozkazał: następnego dnia aresztowani _vaqueros_ mieli zostać publicznie wychłostani.

Wiadomość o wyroku rozeszła się niemal natychmiast i została przyjęta z ogólnym niedowierzaniem. Luis Ramone potrafił rozkazać, by chłostano za drobne przewinienia, rzeczywiste czy wyimaginowane, i decyzja de Soto przywołała wspomnienie tamtych rządów. Jednocześnie w rozmowach dominowało przekonanie, że teraz _alcalde_ zobaczy, co to znaczy zadzierać z Zorro, bo jakoś nikt nie wątpił, że chłosta nie zostanie wykonana. Pomimo tego, a może właśnie dlatego, _don_ Alejandro de la Vega był odmiennego zdania. Wraz z synową i kilkoma innymi _caballeros_ udał się do biura _alcalde_, by spróbować złagodzić jego decyzję.

Tego wieczoru Victoria szukała po hacjendzie swojego męża. Diego większość dnia spędził na pastwiskach, gdzie pod koniec zimy było wyjątkowo dużo pracy. Sprawdziła, wracając z pueblo, że jego ulubiona klacz _palomino_ stoi już w stajni, więc miała pewność, że jest w domu, ale nie zastała go ani w gabinecie, ani w bibliotece. Dopiero widząc przesunięty wazonik zorientowała się, że poszedł do jaskini.

Kiedy ukryte drzwi zamknęły się za jej plecami, Victoria zatrzymała się na schodach. Z dołu, z ukrytej komnaty słyszała rozmowę, a raczej monolog Diego.

– Nie, nie wiem, czy to będzie potrzebne – mówił. Po chwili ciszy odezwał się znowu. – Mam nadzieję, że ojcu uda się to załatwić.

Znów cisza.

– Musi mu się udać! – powiedział z naciskiem.

Cisza. Victoria zeszła kilka stopni niżej. Domyślała się już, z kim Diego rozmawia i rzeczywiście, gdy ostrożnie wyjrzała zza zakrętu korytarza, zobaczyła w pomieszczeniu, prócz swego męża, także i Felipe. Chłopak stał koło stołu zastawionego sprzętem laboratoryjnym. Gestykulował i, o ile mogła się zorientować, starał się przekonać Diego do wyjazdu do Los Angeles.

Nie to jednak sprawiło, że Victoria cofnęła się na schodach. Gwałtowność gestów Felipe, wypieki na twarzy chłopca, sposób, w jaki Diego pochylał głowę – wszystko to świadczyło, że tych dwóch kłóciło się i wiedziała, że nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby się zorientowali, że ona jest tego świadkiem. Felipe od czasu niemal tragicznie zakończonej akcji Zorro przeciwko Delgado, stał się niezwykle drażliwy. Coraz częściej zdarzały mu się wybuchy złego humoru czy złości, szczególnie, gdy Victoria nie potrafiła tak sprawnie, jak jej mąż odgadnąć, co chłopak chce jej przekazać. Diego starał się je łagodzić, ale na razie nie osiągnął zauważalnego efektu.

Zatrzymała się zaraz za zakrętem. A raczej zatrzymała się, gdy usłyszała następne słowa Diego.

– Zrozum, że to już nie jest zabawa – mówił, tym razem nieoczekiwanie surowo. – Przestała być dawno temu, nie zauważyłeś?

Przerwa. Cisza. Victoria mogła tylko zgadywać, co pokazywał Felipe.

– Nie możesz mnie urazić, zarzucając mi tchórzostwo. – Diego mówił cicho, ale czuła złość w jego głosie. – Przecież wiem, że tak nie myślisz! – parsknął.

Zapadła cisza. Felipe musiał znów coś przekazywać, bo Diego odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

– Tak, boję się – przyznał. – Temu nie zaprzeczę.

Cisza. Victoria zamarła.

– Nie, nie boję się tego, co mi się może stać.

Chwila ciszy.

– Tak, wiem, że ty też się nie boisz. Ale nasza rodzina liczy więcej osób. – Znów cisza. – Tak. Tak, chwilami bywasz niemiły dla Vi, zauważyłem to. Dla mnie też. – W głosie Diego zabrzmiała nutka humoru, jakby starał się przekazać Felipe, że nie ma o to do niego pretensji. – Wiem… Wiem, że ci jest trudno… Tego się obawiałem…

Cisza. Tym razem dłuższa niż poprzednio.

– Martwię się o was wszystkich, Felipe. – Diego mówił ciszej niż przedtem. Victoria zeszła stopień niżej, by go lepiej słyszeć. – O ciebie, Vi, ojca… Nie mogę dopuścić, by de Soto uznał, że mi pomagacie. Zwłaszcza ty. Felipe, zrozum… – Głos Diego nagle się załamał. Po chwili milczenia mówił dalej. – Tak, jeśli nie będę miał wyjścia. Ale być może nie dzisiaj. Być może się uda…

Za plecami Victorii bezszelestnie odsunęła się płyta. _Don_ Alejandro wszedł do przejścia i zamarł, widząc synową stojącą w korytarzyku i nasłuchującą. Pokręcił głową i delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia. Victoria stłumiła okrzyk.

– Nie, Felipe – odezwał się na dole Diego. – Powiedziałem, że nie tym razem.

Coś stuknęło głośno i za chwilę zza zakrętu wybiegł chłopak. Zastygł na moment widząc starszego de la Vegę i Victorię stojących w przejściu, ale zaraz zręcznie ich wyminął i zniknął. Usłyszeli tylko metaliczny hałas przewróconej płyty kominka.

– Pokłóciliście się? – spytał _don_ Alejandro, jak już zszedł na dół i zobaczył syna.

– Mała różnica zdań – przyznał Diego odkładając szpadę na stół.

Obok niej leżała cała sterta drobnych przedmiotów. Victoria bez trudu wypatrzyła wśród nich pojemniczki z prochem i coś, co Diego nazywał świecami dymnymi. Ekwipunek Zorro. Teraz mogła domyślić się, co zaszło pomiędzy Felipe a jej mężem. Bez słowa objęła go, próbując w ten sposób przekazać, że nie ma do niego pretensji, że rozumie. Diego uścisnął ją lekko i zwrócił się do ojca.

– A więc? – spytał. W jego głosie nie było cienia niepokoju, ale Victoria czuła, jak mimowolnie napina mięśnie. Za wiele zależało od tej odpowiedzi.

– Dał się przekonać – odparł _don_ Alejandro z uśmiechem. – Zamienił chłostę na grzywnę. Spędzą tę noc w areszcie, a rano Carlos za nich zapłaci.

Diego odetchnął.

– I jeszcze mają zakaz pojawiania się w pueblo przez kilka tygodni – dorzuciła Victoria.

– Owszem – stwierdził się _don_ Alejandro. – Carlos obiecał solennie, że dopilnuje, by nieprędko mogli znów popijać w gospodzie. – Śmiał się, ale zaraz spoważniał. – Diego, miałeś rację. Jeśli naszemu _alcalde_ na czymś zależy, zaczyna się robić słodki jak miód. Spodziewałem się po nim większego oporu, zwłaszcza, że wydał ten wyrok z urazy, ale niemal od razu zgodził się, że nie ma sensu pozbawiać _don_ Carlosa czterech pracowników. – Starszy de la Vega zawiesił na moment głos, a potem dorzucił. – Zastanawiam się tylko, na czym mu tak zależy.

Diego powoli skinął głową, już bez śladu tej ulgi, jaką odczuł na wiadomość, że odwołano chłostę _vaqueros_.

– Ja się nie zastanawiam – powiedział. – Ja wiem.

x x x

Następnego dnia w gospodzie było sporo gości. Gdy Ignacio de Soto wszedł do pomieszczenia, dookoła rozległy się mniej czy bardziej składne pozdrowienia, a kilku obecnych na miejscu _caballeros_ wstało, by się z nim przywitać. _Señora_ Antonia wyszła zza baru, by spytać, co _alcalde_ ma ochotę zjeść i podziękować za interwencję poprzedniego dnia.

– Spełniłem tylko swój obowiązek, _señora_ – odparł de Soto.

– Niestety, pijani _vaqueros_ to nasz stały problem – odezwała się Victoria. – A dzięki wam wielu z nich dwa razy się zastanowi, ile zamawiają wina.

– I co śpiewają – mruknął de Soto ponuro.

– _Alcalde_, ta piosenka była o Luisie Ramone – odparł spokojnie starszy de la Vega, który z łatwością się domyślił, jaka była rzeczywista przyczyna tak surowego werdyktu. – Nie bierzcie jej sobie do serca.

– Do serca?! – De Soto nieoczekiwanie się zdenerwował. – Mam pozwalać na to, by bezkarnie wykpiwano królewskiego urzędnika?! Czy to do takiego porządku jesteście przyzwyczajeni w tym pueblo?!

– Niezupełnie, Ignacio – odezwał się Diego. – Raczej do tego, że nadmiernie surowe wyroki kończą się właśnie w taki sposób. Piosenkami.

De Soto skrzywił się.

– Dla ciebie jestem _don_ Ignacio, de la Vega – przypomniał szorstko. – I ja nie jestem przyzwyczajony, by być bohaterem piosenek. Nie, kiedy jestem jedynym, który strzeże prawa w tej okolicy. – Głos _alcalde_ zabrzmiał nieprzyjemnie. – Więc pamiętaj o tym, jeśli nie chcesz, bym się rozliczył z tobą za układanie takich rymowanek.

– Układanie? – zdziwił się Diego. – Zapomniałeś już, _don_ Ignacio – zaakcentował tytuł – że moją specjalnością są sonety?

– Sonety? – wtrącił _don_ Alfredo.

– Owszem. Na uniwersytecie, jak może poświadczyć obecny tu _alcalde_, bawiliśmy się w układanie sonetów…

_Alcalde_ zaśmiał się złośliwie.

– Najlepiej wychodziły ci te do Magdaleny, czyż nie? – rzucił, zerkając na stojącą przy Diego Victorię.

_Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega zauważyła to spojrzenie i uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu. Diego też się roześmiał.

– Jeden z profesorów pochodził z Anglii – wyjaśnił. – Uczył nas literatury swojego kraju i uważał, że najlepiej docenimy piękno sonetów Szekspira, jeśli sami spróbujemy coś takiego napisać. A jako ich cel wskazał nam swoją żonę.

– Była ładna? – zapytała podejrzliwie Victoria. Obecni dookoła przysłuchiwali się z zainteresowaniem tej rozmowie.

– Była – przyznał Diego. – Miała najpiękniejsze niebieskie oczy, jakie widziałem. Szczególnie dobrze opisywało się w sonetach kontrast pomiędzy nimi a jej siwymi włosami.

– Siwymi? – wykrztusiła Victoria.

– Tak. Była siwiuteńka jak gołąbek i po matczynemu troskliwa wobec studentów. Zawsze, gdy zjawialiśmy się u profesora, witała nas _muffinami_ i niektórzy – tu Diego zerknął na _alcalde_ – woleli wychwalać ją za kulinarne talenty. Niestety, pochlebstwo nie zawsze popłacało.

De Soto skrzywił się.

– Nie musisz o tym wspominać, Diego…

– Ależ muszę wyjaśnić całość sytuacji! _Señora_ Magdalena nagradzała za szczególnie udany sonet i gdy usłyszała ten o smakołykach, obdarowała jego twórcę dodatkowymi ciasteczkami.

– To miłe z jej strony… – Victoria nie była pewna, co w tej historii było powodem niezadowolenia de Soto, ale wolała nie dopytywać.

– Ano miłe. – _Alcalde_ cofnął się o krok. – Wybaczcie mi, ale mam sporo pracy. Chciałbym posłać patrol na drogę do San Diego i muszę was zapytać, czy możecie wskazać jakieś miejsca, które żołnierze powinni szczególnie przepatrzyć.

– To bardzo dobry pomysł, _don_ Ignacio – włączył się _don_ Alfredo.

Podobnie jak reszta zgromadzonych, musiał się zorientować, że historia, jaką Diego wspomniał, była niezbyt pochlebna dla _alcalde_. Wprawdzie chyba wszystkim spodobał się sposób, w jaki młody de la Vega wybrnął z nieciekawej sytuacji, ale teraz zebrani z zadowoleniem przyjęli zmianę tematu. Ignacio de Soto udowodnił już, że potrafi zareagować furią na najmniejsze oznaki lekceważenia.

_Señora _Antonia wniosła tacę z zamówionym posiłkiem, a rozmowa zeszła na bezpieczeństwo podróżnych na drogach łączących Los Angeles z okolicznymi pueblami. Victoria delikatnie pociągnęła Diego za łokieć.

– Co było z tymi _muffinami_? – zapytała cicho.

– _Señora_ Magdalena podarowała Ignacio cały koszyk ciasteczek. Musiał je zjeść i dalej chwalić.

– Rozumiem, że to było trochę za dużo.

– Niezupełnie. – Diego stanął tak, by de Soto nie mógł zobaczyć jego miny. Była to zrozumiała przezorność, bo w tej chwili Victoria widziała przed sobą nie młodego de la Vegę, a rozbawionego Zorro. – Magdalena nie najlepiej radziła sobie w kuchni.

Victoria zagryzła wargi, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, i schowała twarz w koszuli męża, zadowolona, że zasłaniał ją przed de Soto. Nic dziwnego, że _alcalde_ niechętnie wspominał tę historię.

CDN.


	4. Rozdział 4 Próba cierpliwości

**Rozdział 4. Próba cierpliwości **

Wyrok na pijanych _vaqueros_ był przełomem. Od tamtej pory Ignacio de Soto miał swoją siedzibę nie tylko w gabinecie w garnizonie, ale i w gospodzie _doñi_ Victorii, gdzie wraz z _caballeros_ omawiał sprawy puebla czy po prostu wysłuchiwał nowinek. Z dnia na dzień sympatia mieszkańców Los Angeles do nowego _alcalde_ rosła. Był przyjazny, inteligentny, dbał o wszystkie te drobne sprawy, jakie wymagały jego uwagi… Nic więc dziwnego, że po latach rządów Ramone i miesiącach niepewności wszyscy chwalili Ignacio de Soto.

A właściwie nie wszyscy, bowiem _don_ Alejandro de la Vega nie potrafił zapomnieć tego, jak w ciągu jednego wieczoru szorstki, pogardliwy _alcalde_ zmienił się w urokliwego żartownisia. Jeśli, zgodnie z tym, co twierdził Diego, taka zmiana miała posłużyć de Soto w osiągnięciu jakiegoś celu, starszy _caballero_ wolał wiedzieć zawczasu, co tym celem jest. Widział też, że Diego również nie dał się uwieść urokowi _alcalde_. Wprawdzie brał udział w niejednym spotkaniu, a początkowa wyniosłość de Soto wobec dawnego kolegi ustąpiła miejsca przyjaznym docinkom, ale młody de la Vega nigdy nie wyszedł wobec niego z narzuconej sobie roli zapamiętałego naukowca i samo to było ostrzeżeniem dla jego ojca. Tak więc z jednej strony Alejandro wciąż pamiętał o zagrożeniu, jakim jest _alcalde_, ale z drugiej nie mógł się oprzeć podziwowi, gdy jego syn i de Soto dyskutowali nad modernizacją systemu melioracji w okolicy Los Angeles, przebudową wodociągu czy innymi zmianami w pueblo. Diego był ożywiony, przejęty, sypał jak z rękawa zaimprowizowanymi wyliczeniami, przygotowywał mapy, zaś _alcalde_ rozważał możliwości organizacyjne. Tworzyli doskonały duet. Plany, jakie powstawały przy ich współpracy, obejmowały już nie miesiące, a lata rozwoju pueblo. Patrząc na to, starszy de la Vega nie mógł się oprzeć żalowi, że jest to tylko iluzja, która, jak twierdził Diego, prędzej czy później pryśnie.

Drugą osobą, która zachowywała rezerwę wobec _alcalde_, była Victoria. Po części dlatego, że tak jak _don_ Alejandro pamiętała, po co de Soto przybył do Los Angeles, ale też z innych powodów. _Alcalde_ przeprosił ją za swoje niestosowne zachowanie pierwszego dnia, lecz nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby nie była _doñą_ de la Vega, tych przeprosin by nie było, zaś _alcalde_ odnosiłby się wobec niej ze znacznie większą poufałością.

Niechęć, jaką Victoria odczuwała do de Soto wiązała się też z tym, że na spotkaniach w gospodzie pojawiali się teraz wszyscy _caballeros_ z okolic Los Angeles, a wśród nich _don_ Alfredo wraz z rodziną. Niedawno świętowali narodziny wnuka i teraz mały Alfredo, pod czujną opieką niańki, zjawiał się w pueblo wraz z dumnymi rodzicami. Chyba każdy, kto widział, z jaką czułością i troską Dolores odnosi się do dziecka, mógł przysiąc, że macierzyństwo złagodziło jej charakter. Gorzkie skrzywienie ust, jakie wcześniej szpeciło twarz dziewczyny, gdzieś znikło, a jej głos nabrał miększych, cichszych tonów.

Jednak poza tymi zmianami _do__ñ__a_ Dolores pozostawała sobą i była zachwycona możliwością spotkania kogoś, kto jeszcze niedawno był na madryckim dworze. Szybko ustaliła, jakich wspólnych znajomych mają z de Soto i gdy tylko rozmowy przy stole _alcalde_ schodziły na sprawy prywatne, kierowała je na wspomnienia i plotki. De Soto, ze swojej strony, starał się nie drażnić młodego _don _Mauricio nadmiernym zainteresowaniem jego żoną, ale też ani razu nie próbował zniechęcić Dolores.

Może te wizyty i rozmowy nie drażniłyby tak bardzo Victorii, gdyby młoda _doña_ da Silva potrafiła się oprzeć pokusie. Dolores najwidoczniej wyciągnęła wnioski z ostatniej rozmowy z Diego i przynajmniej nie próbowała otwarcie plotkować na temat jego żony, ale za każdym razem, gdy widziała _doñę_ de la Vega, posyłała jej znaczące spojrzenie, z wyzwaniem wskazując na swój brzuch. Victoria doskonale wiedziała, co kryło się za tym gestem. Mogło to się wydawać irracjonalne, ale za te niemiłe spotkania obwiniała właśnie de Soto. Gdyby nie on, nie musiałaby gościć tej dziewczyny. Co więcej, obawiała się, że Dolores prędzej czy później zapomni o przestrogach Diego i podzieli się z _alcalde_ swoimi insynuacjami na jej temat.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy było to spowodowane dawnymi urazami do żony _don_ Mauricio, czy też osobistą niechęcią po niemiłym pierwszym spotkaniu, ale Victoria bardzo zwracała uwagę na zachowanie Ignacio de Soto. Być może więc była pierwszą osobą, która zauważyła, jak powoli zmieniał się ton żartów _alcalde_, nie tyle wobec innych _caballeros_, co wobec Diego. Wprawdzie przez długi czas nie wypomniał mu grzecznościowego tytułu „_don_", ale początkowo przyjazne dogryzania zmieniły się w coraz bardziej jadowite uwagi. De Soto kpił sobie z młodego de la Vegi, kpił coraz wyraźniej i z coraz większą pogardą, a co gorsza, ton tej kpiny zaczął znajdować odzew w zachowaniu innych _caballeros_. Niewielu, to prawda, i głównie tych, którzy i tak byli niechętnie nastawieni do Diego, ale i tak to działało Victorii na nerwy i nie uspokajało jej to, że Diego nie pozostawał dłużny. Zawsze, tak jak wtedy, gdy de Soto wypomniał mu sonety do Magdaleny, potrafił znaleźć odpowiedź, może nie aż tak złośliwą, ale dostatecznie ośmieszającą _alcalde_. Jednak Victoria widziała, że jej mąż coraz gorzej znosi te docinki. Nadal z entuzjazmem włączał się w rozmowy i plany, ale coraz częściej zauważała, że ten entuzjazm jest pozorny, a uśmiech i łagodna odpowiedź Diego są tylko maską kryjącą gniew.

Sytuacja była tym gorsza, że Diego coraz trudniej było otrząsnąć się z gniewu i frustracji przed powrotem do domu, a tam oczekiwały na niego następne problemy. Mogło się wydawać, że Felipe ogarnęło jakieś szaleństwo. Porzucił naukę, zarówno książki, jak i szermierkę, a w miejsce tego znikał z hacjendy przed świtem, a wracał o zmierzchu, cały dzień włócząc się konno po okolicznych wzgórzach. Co tam robił, nikt nie wiedział. Diego od czasu do czasu słyszał od żołnierzy, że widzieli chłopca jadącego na łaciatym koniu czy też siedzącego gdzieś nad brzegiem strumienia, ale sam Felipe zbywał pytania krótkimi machnięciami rąk. _Posprzątane w jaskini_? pytał. _Tornado nakarmiony? Skoro tak, to daj mi spokój! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!_ powtarzał chłopak. Gdy Diego nalegał, Felipe zwykle zaciskał dłonie w pięści i krzyżował ręce w dobitnym geście odmowy. Młody de la Vega w takiej sytuacji rezygnował, tak jak zrezygnował ze swoich eksperymentów, ale jego żona widziała, jak bardzo źle to znosi. Zwykle taka wieczorna kłótnia z Felipe kończyła się tym, że Diego siodłał Tornado i jechał na włóczęgę gdzieś po okolicy. Wracał z niej późno w nocy, zmęczony tak, że padał na łóżko i natychmiast zasypiał, obojętny na obecność żony przy swoim boku.

Victoria nie mogła tego tak zostawić.

x x x

Diego znów wrócił z pueblo cały rozdygotany ze złości na de Soto, który właśnie to popołudnie wybrał na wypominanie mu autorstwa scenariusza jakiegoś nieudanego przedstawienia, a Felipe po raz kolejny zjawił się w hacjendzie tuż przed zachodem słońca, cały ubłocony, z rozdartym rękawem koszuli i szramami po zadrapaniach. Ponownie też odmówił wyjaśnień, co się mu przydarzyło, w dobitnych gestach dając Diego do zrozumienia, że nie jest to sprawa, która jego, _don_ Diego de la Vegę, powinna obchodzić.

Gdy chłopak okręcił się na pięcie i pomaszerował do swego pokoju, starając się nie kuleć zbyt widocznie, Diego też się odwrócił i ruszył do biblioteki. Zanim jednak otworzył wejście w kominku, Victoria złapała go za ramię.

– Możesz tym razem nie wychodzić tamtędy? – spytała.

– O co ci chodzi? – Diego starał się hamować swój gniew, ale nie szło mu najlepiej.

Jego żona nie przejęła się jednak tonem pytania. Był zły, ale nie na nią, to wiedziała więc nie miała zamiaru zwracać na to uwagi. Nawet jeśli się pokłócą, Diego będzie lżej, gdy wyrzuci z siebie, co mu leży na sercu. A poza tym, ona też miała dosyć.

– O to, że dziś jedziemy razem – oświadczyła. – Więc idź z łaski swojej do stajni i osiodłaj dwa konie.

– Tornado potrzebuje ruchu – odparł.

– Jeden wieczór wytrzyma – odpaliła.

Diego zawahał się. Nim jednak zdecydował, co zrobi, złapała go za ramię.

– Jedziesz ze mną, Diego de la Vega – powiedziała. – Nie próbuj się wymknąć po cichu, nie próbuj mnie zostawić i nie próbuj mi odmówić.

Diego jeszcze obejrzał się na kominek, ale Victoria nie dała mu się dłużej zastanawiać.

– Jak tak bardzo chcesz – stwierdziła – to pojedziemy razem. Tylko nie wiem, czy Tornado da radę uciec przed patrolem z podwójnym obciążeniem.

– Da radę – mruknął Diego. – A ja omijam patrole. Ale…

Obrócił się i pomaszerował do stajni tak szybko, że musiała prawie biec, by za nim nadążyć. To, jak bardzo jest rozzłoszczony, Victoria zrozumiała w pełni dopiero wtedy, kiedy tuż za bramą hacjendy skierowali się ku wzgórzom. Dawno nie jechała konno w takim tempie i była bardziej niż zadowolona, że jednym z pierwszych podarunków, jakie otrzymała po ślubie, był nowy wierzchowiec. Na koniu innym niż ten gniady wałach nie miałaby szans dotrzymania Diego kroku. Ale to była tylko przelotna myśl, bo całą swoją uwagę musiała poświęcać jeździe.

Było już ciemno, a księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze stał nad wzgórzami, gdy Diego zatrzymał swoją _palomino_ w zacisznej dolince i zeskoczył z siodła.

– Rozumiem, że chcesz się ze mną pokłócić bez świadków i dlatego wyciągnęłaś mnie z hacjendy? – spytał, pomagając Victorii zsiąść z konia.

Zauważyła, że jest znacznie spokojniejszy. Ona też nieco się uspokoiła.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, czy pokłócić – odparła. – Na razie chcę tylko porozmawiać. Masz kłopoty z Felipe, bo spędzałeś z nim mniej czasu. Nie chciałam pozwolić, byś nie miał tego czasu i dla mnie…

– Nigdy…

– Nigdy nie mów nigdy, dobrze, Zorro?

Zaśmiał się cicho, ale jego śmiech zmienił się w pełne frustracji westchnienie, gdy przesunął dłonią po policzku Victorii. Przymknęła oczy pod tą pieszczotą i objęła męża.

– Zaniedbywałem cię… – mruknął.

– Nie tak bardzo – odparła. – Jeszcze nie. Ja tylko… – urwała nagle i spytała. – A tak właściwie, to dlaczego on cię tak traktuje? – Nie musiała mówić, jaki on.

– Dlaczego? Bo jestem tym Diego de la Vega, który na pierwszym roku potrafił wygrać z nim naukową dysputę i wystawić go na pośmiewisko innych studentów i profesorów – mówił gorzkim tonem. – Bo jestem tym prowincjonalnym _caballero_, który jednak ma większy od niego majątek, a co gorsza, nie dałem mu tego odczuć. Zignorowałem go. Gdybym się pysznił swoimi pieniędzmi, gdybym się starał o miejsce wśród madryckiego towarzystwa, on miałby powód, by zabiegać o moją uwagę, czy to protegując mnie, czy korzystając z moich pieniędzy. A tak niczego od niego nie chciałem.

– To też…

– Tak, to dla niego jest ważne! Tak samo jak ważne jest to, że ty jesteś moją żoną… – Diego, czując, jak Victoria sztywnieje w jego ramionach, nagle urwał.

– Podejrzewałam, że on nie ma o mnie dobrego mniemania… – powiedziała z cichą furią.

– Nie tylko nie ma – przyznał Diego ostrożnie.

Zacisnęła pięści. Tak, mogła się tego spodziewać. De Soto był pod tym względem gorszy od Ramone. Tamten otwarcie jej groził, ale też nigdy nie rościł sobie prawa do jej osoby. Dla de Soto, przyzwyczajonego do madryckiej swobody i przywilejów _caballero_ i oficera, właścicielka gospody była kimś niewiele lepszym od służącej, czyli naturalnej zdobyczy i zabawki dla kogoś będącego arystokratą. Gdyby nie miała Diego u swego boku, ten _alcalde_ zapewne próbowałby wymusić na niej to, czego bezskutecznie domagało się już wielu gości czy żołnierzy. A tak, zarazem była wieśniaczką i _doñą_, kimś jednocześnie gorszym od de Soto i co najmniej mu równym, jeśli nie stojącym wyżej w społecznej hierarchii. Mogła z łatwością zrozumieć, jaką złość to w nim budzi.

– Więc dokucza ci i z mojego powodu – stwierdziła.

– Nie. Nie tylko. – W głosie jej męża była stal. To mówił Zorro, a nie znany w pueblo Diego de la Vega. – Nie obwiniaj się…

– Nie obwiniam! – Poderwała głowę. – Mam tylko tego dość! Tego, że patrzy na mnie, jakbym była pomyłką. A jeszcze bardziej tego, że cię upokarza każdego dnia, a ty nie możesz na nim wziąć odwetu!

– Robię, co mogę…

– Ale to nie wystarcza, prawda?! Masz tego dosyć!

Nie odpowiedział.

– Diego, to nie może tak dłużej trwać! To, co się dzieje z Felipe, z nami, z tobą… Musimy coś zmienić!

– Zmienić jak? – zapytał z goryczą. – Nie wyrzucimy de Soto z puebla. Nie, kiedy większość ludzi uważa go za spełnienie ich modlitw. Nawet, jeśli wiemy, że to jest pułapka!

– Pułap… – urwała. – No tak… No tak! Myślisz, że on liczy na to, że ktoś się wygada?

– Raczej, że ktoś mu zaufa – odparł. – Może nie tyle powie, że wie, kim jest Zorro, ale zdradzi przypadkiem coś, co wskaże, gdzie Zorro szukać.

– Drań! – syknęła. – Judasz!

– Nie, po prostu skuteczny polityk…

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Widziałaś obraz w jego gabinecie?

– Tak. Ale nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego…

– To Machiavelli. Twierdził, że każde działanie jest uzasadnione, jeśli pozwoli osiągnąć cel. A chyba zapamiętałaś, co powiedział? Jakie są jego cele?

– Zapamiętałam – warknęła. – Aż za dobrze! I, tak przy okazji, to chciałam ciebie zapytać, czy ty to też dobrze pamiętasz?

Aż cofnął się, słysząc nagłą złość w jej głosie.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Co chciałeś robić dziś wieczorem?

– Powiedziałem ci już, że omijam patrole!

– Jesteś pewien, że wszystkie?

– Tak! – zawahał się. – Nie… Mendoza nie zawsze wie, gdzie de Soto ich pośle…

– Właśnie! – wytknęła. – A ty jeździsz bez maski.

– Po ciemku raczej nie widać twarzy – zauważył. – Konia też trudno rozpoznać. A ja nie mam zamiaru podjeżdżać tak blisko do żołnierzy, by mi się przyjrzeli.

– Doprawdy? Możesz być pewien, że zawsze ich ominiesz z oddali? A co powiesz na twojego pecha? Tyle się starałeś, by cię nie mylono z Zorro, a możesz wpaść jako jego pomocnik! Już i tak możesz mieć kłopoty, jak ktoś się wygada, że Zorro nazywał cię przyjacielem.

– A wolałabyś, by to Felipe wpadł? – spytał cicho. – Ja mam jeszcze tę odrobinę ochrony jako de la Vega… On jest zupełnie bezbronny. De Soto powiesi go bez wahania.

Złość Victorii zmieniła się w żal. Diego, nie, Zorro, chciał chronić Felipe. Ale kto ochroni jego?

– Wiem! – niemal krzyknęła. – Ale ja się boję. Boję, że któregoś dnia cię schwytają. Nieważne, czy będziesz Zorro czy Diego, bo dla de Soto to nie będzie miało znaczenia, prawda? Możesz mi mówić, że jako _caballero_ masz ochronę, że ojciec i inni będą cię bronić, ale to przecież tylko twoje słowa! Jesteś pewien, że zdołają? Zwłaszcza przed nim? Po tym, co mi teraz powiedziałeś? Czy raczej nie będzie to tak, że tym bardziej będziesz…

Urwała. Nie mogła wypowiedzieć tego, co przyszło jej na myśl.

– Boję się – przyznała, na poły ze strachem, na poły ze złością. – Kiedyś to ty się bałeś, że mnie stracisz, że stracimy siebie nawzajem przez jakiś głupi wypadek, a teraz ja nie wiem… – znów urwała, ale zacisnęła pięści i mówiła dalej, zdecydowana powiedzieć mężowi wszystko, co ją dręczyło. – Mam tego dosyć. Tego, że muszę patrzyć, jak się męczysz, grając przy de Soto, jak…

Poczuła na ramieniu rękę męża.

– Vi, jego słowa aż tak cię dotknęły? – spytał. – Proszę, nie rób sobie wyrzutów. Mnie de Soto nie może…

– Możesz mi nie kłamać? – przerwała mu. – Przecież widzę, co jego docinki z tobą robią. A co do tamtego… Ty się bałeś, że się nie pobierzemy, prawda? A ja się boję, że któregoś dnia ty zginiesz. W jakimś głupim wypadku, jeżdżąc po nocy, od zabłąkanej kuli, albo… – odetchnęła głęboko. – A ja będę sama. Nic mi po tobie nie zostanie.

– Nie będziesz sama – powiedział z taką goryczą w głosie, że obejrzała się zdumiona. W ciemności nie widziała wyraźnie jego twarzy, ale wystarczał jej ton głosu i dotknięcie ramienia. – Nie będziesz – powtórzył.

– Obiecujesz?

Miała nadzieję, że jej mąż się roześmieje, ale on nie patrzył w jej stronę.

– To nie jest obietnica – zaprzeczył, nieoczekiwanie ponuro. – Jeśli ja wpadnę jako Zorro, wy także zginiecie.

– Nie…

– Tak. Przecież słyszałaś.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. O tym zapomniała, czy raczej nie pomyślała. Wyciągnęła rękę do męża, ale on tego nie zauważył w mroku.

– Boję się o ciebie, ojca i Felipe – mówił dalej. – Mogłem się łudzić, że będzie lepiej, ale to było tylko złudzenie i de Soto jest pod tym względem takim samym zagrożeniem jak Ramone. Gorzej nawet, bo jest bystrzejszy. Chce jak najszybciej pojmać Zorro i wracać do Madrytu, ale nikt mu w tym nie może pomóc i nie pomoże. Powoli zaczyna to rozumieć i wkrótce będzie miał tego dosyć. Póki co, zadowala się dokuczaniem mi, ale któregoś dnia…

– Któregoś dnia jego gra się skończy. Ostatecznie straci cierpliwość, by oczarowywać _caballeros_ – stwierdziła Victoria. Przypomniała sobie pełen współczucia ton rozmowy de Soto z Dolores. – Będziemy mieć _alcalde_, który nami gardzi i który uważa, że został uwięziony na końcu świata…

– Tak. I prędzej czy później Zorro będzie musiał zacząć działać, niezależnie od niebezpieczeństwa.

– A wtedy… – Victoria urwała i odeszła kilka kroków.

Musiała to przemyśleć. Rozumiała desperację swego męża spowodowaną tym, że de Soto, tak jak Ramone, jest w stanie uznać całą rodzinę de la Vegów za wspólników Zorro i rozumiała, że chciałby ich ochronić przed takim losem, jaki omal nie spotkał jego samego. Ale gdzieś głębiej czuła, słyszała to w jego głosie, że on ma już serdecznie dosyć odgrywania przyjaciela wobec Ignacio de Soto. Że czuje gniew i zawód, że de Soto nie jest naprawdę taki, jakiego udaje, i że z utęsknieniem czeka na chwilę, w której ta maskarada się zakończy i Zorro będzie mógł wreszcie dać nauczkę _alcalde_. Toteż nie chciała już mówić, co czuje ona sama, jaką złość budzi w niej myśl o tym, co Dolores może o niej powiedzieć de Soto, i to że _alcalde_ będzie miał wtedy jeszcze jeden powód do drwin z Diego. O samej Dolores i tym, jak ta się wobec niej zachowywała. O tym, jak się bała, że może nie będą mieli dziecka. Nie chciała już dokładać mu swoich trosk.

Zacisnęła pięści i odwróciła się do męża.

– Wróciliśmy więc do punktu wyjścia, Zorro – powiedziała wyzywająco, patrząc na ledwie widoczną w mroku sylwetkę. – Znów mamy wyrok nad głową i złego _alcalde_. Ale jedno się zmieniło na lepsze…

– Co? – spytał.

– Że jesteś już moim mężem – wyjaśniła i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku.

CDN.


	5. Rozdział 5 Zaufanie

_Od autora: Przepraszam za zwłokę. I dziękuję Amidze i Filigrance :)_

**Rozdział 5. Zaufanie**

Wieczorna dyskusja z żoną musiała uświadomić Diego, że nie może dłużej pozostawiać Felipe samemu sobie i pozwalać zbywać się machnięciem ręki. Toteż rankiem przydybał chłopaka w stajni i zmusił do rozmowy, wręczając mu tabliczkę i rysik. Jak wyjaśnił, nie miał zamiaru ryzykować, że źle zrozumie jakiś jego gest, więc woli, by Felipe użył pisma, by przekazać to, co ma do powiedzenia. Chłopak wprawdzie najpierw zamachnął się tak, jakby chciał cisnąć wręczonymi mu przyborami, ale za moment uspokoił się i zaczął coś pospiesznie skrobać.

Victoria nie była świadkiem tej rozmowy. Przezornie uznała, że lepiej będzie, jeśli jej mąż i jego podopieczny będą mogli powiedzieć sobie, co im leży na sercu, bez krępowania się jej obecnością. W końcu to od ślubu zaczęły się kłopoty. Jakkolwiek ta rozmowa przebiegała, Felipe po niej nie zniknął z hacjendy, ale wraz z Diego pojechał do Los Angeles, pomóc mu przy składaniu kolejnego numeru gazety.

Sama Victoria także pojechała do pueblo. Niezależnie od tego, jak krzywiły się co starsze _doñy_, miała przecież interes do dopilnowania. Wprawdzie _señora_ Antonia doskonale sobie radziła z kuchnią, ale Victoria uważała, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zajrzy do niej, chociaż na chwilę w ciągu dnia, zwłaszcza, że od czasu przybycia de Soto w gospodzie panował nieustanny tłok. Nie raz i nie dwa było tylu gości, że nie tylko _señora_, ale i sama _doña_ de la Vega miały pełne ręce roboty w kuchni. _Señora_ Antonia zaczęła już nieśmiało napomykać, że dobrze by było, gdyby _doña_ Victoria zatrudniła jeszcze jedną, może nawet dwie osoby do pomocy, czy to przy przygotowywaniu prostszych dań, czy też przy obsłudze gości.

Zgodnie ze zwyczajem, jaki wprowadził, Ignacio de Soto zajął miejsce w rogu sali gospody, a kolejni goście mający sprawę do _alcalde_ podchodzili tam do niego. Na szerokim stole stawiano kubki wina czy lemoniady, tace z _tortillami_ i _nachos_, a między tym wszystkim układano dokumenty. Sierżant Mendoza, a częściej kapral Rojas, wciśnięty na zydel pomiędzy stołem a ścianą, pilnie notował ustalenia. Spora część ludzi przychodziła tylko po to, by zamienić kilka zdań z _alcalde_, czy wypić w jego towarzystwie szklaneczkę, a nie ze sprawami wymagającymi jego decyzji, ale to oni byli dla de Soto źródłem najlepszych informacji. Zawsze miał przy sobie kogoś, kto potrafił powiedzieć, czemu dwaj dzierżawcy tak zawzięcie kłócą się o przepędzanie stada jednym wąwozem, albo dlaczego _don_ Esteban Oliveira jest tak nieustępliwy, jeśli idzie o cenę konia ułożonego pod siodło. Cała masa drobnych plotek, ta skomplikowana sieć zależności i wzajemnych układów formująca życie w małym pueblo, trafiała w tym czasie do _alcalde_.

Tego dnia Victoria obserwowała to posiedzenie z nowym niepokojem. Nie chodziło tu o to, czego _alcalde_ mógł się dowiedzieć z plotek, bo _d__o__ñ__a_ Dolores da Silva nie przyjechała, a zwiększone obroty w gospodzie były przede wszystkim korzyścią. Jednak kupiec z Santa Monica przywiózł wiadomość o wyjątkowo zuchwałej bandzie, która grasowała po Alta Kalifornia. Coraz więcej ludzi zbierało się, by posłuchać.

Ignacio de Soto tarł w zamyśleniu podbródek, szarpiąc kosmyki krótkiej bródki. Z opowieści kupca wynikało, że banda, dowodzona przez niejakiego Saragosę, była liczna i dobrze uzbrojona. Przemieszczali się od południa, jedne puebla omijając, a inne bezlitośnie łupiąc. Zanim kupiec przyjechał z Santa Monica, zdążył wysłuchać co najmniej pięciu historii o napadach na dalej położone puebla, a kurier, który go dogonił przed Los Angeles, dodał opowieść o jeszcze trzech innych, przy czym jeden był przeprowadzony właśnie na Santa Monica, a drugi na misję za San Gabriel i skończył się grabieżą i masakrą.

– Prędzej czy później dotrą i tutaj, _alcalde_ – mówił _don_ Hernando. – Czy gubernator nie może wysłać wojska?

De Soto skrzywił się.

– Wojsko jest potrzebne w Monterey – powiedział z niechęcią. – Niestety, dla gubernatora nie jesteśmy aż tak ważni, jak rebelianci. Nie możemy liczyć na większą pomoc.

– Ta pomoc mogłaby się okazać szkodliwa, _alcalde_ – wtrącił kurier.

– Jak to?

– _Alcalde_ z dwóch pueblo połączyli garnizony. Udało im się odeprzeć jeden atak, ale kiedy udali się w pogoń, Saragosa zatoczył koło i splądrował pozbawione ochrony pueblo, z jeszcze większą zaciekłością podpalając domy i niszcząc. Jakby mścił się za to, że musiał się wycofać.

De Soto raz jeszcze szarpnął brodę.

– A więc twierdzicie, że opór spowoduje większe zniszczenia niż zamknięcie się w garnizonie i zdanie się na łaskę ludzi Saragosy, czy tak?

– Wyście to powiedzieli, _alcalde_ – odparł kurier.

– Cóż… – _D__on_ Ignacio zastanowił się nad czymś. Po chwili wyprostował się. – Dobrze. Odpocznijcie i zjedzcie posiłek, nim ruszycie w dalszą drogę.

Gdy kurier jadł, de Soto dalej go wypytywał. Interesowało go, jak w innych miejscowościach tamtejsi _alcalde_ czy komendanci garnizonów przygotowywali się do odparcia napadu. Mężczyzna odpowiadał dość obszernie, ale, co zwróciło uwagę słuchaczy, podkreślał przy tym bezowocność takich starań. _Alcalde_ musiał się zorientować, że nie dodaje to zbytnio otuchy zebranym, bo zmienił nieoczekiwanie temat i zaczął pytać o komendanta w San Diego i jego perypetie z żoną. Podobno znał ją z Madrytu i wiedział, że jest równie urodziwa, co skłonna do awantur. To stwierdzenie nieco speszyło kuriera, ale wybrnął dzielnie z opresji, twierdząc, że starał się nie przysłuchiwać temu, co działo się w kwaterze dowódcy. Jego porozumiewawcza mina sprawiła, że twarze ludzi poweselały, a gdzieś z tyłu zaczęły się śmieszki i wyszeptywane komentarze.

Wreszcie de Soto wyprostował się i odetchnął.

– Cóż, my będziemy musieli zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy – stwierdził sucho. – A to oznacza… Kapralu!

– _Si_, _alcalde_? – Rojas poderwał się ze swego zydla. Część ludzi się cofnęła.

– Zamknijcie tego człowieka w celi!

– Ależ _alcalde_… – jęknął kurier do wtóru z gośćmi gospody.

Kilku _caballeros_ spojrzało na de Soto z nagłą podejrzliwością.

– Rozkazałbym cię aresztować – wycedził _alcalde_ – za samo rozpowiadanie, że jedynie biernością możemy ocalić pueblo. Ale ty nie tylko dziwnie mało wiesz o swoich obowiązkach jak na królewskiego kuriera. Nie umiesz też powiedzieć, czy mówię prawdę, czy też zmyślam o żonie dowódcy garnizonu w San Diego, a przecież stamtąd podobno jedziesz!

Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się z furii. Odepchnął się od stołu i, nim Rojas i drugi z żołnierzy zdołali zareagować, skoczył do drzwi, wyraźnie licząc na to, że przepchnie się pomiędzy zebranymi, nim pochwycą go żołnierze. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że _caballeros_ nie rozstąpią się, a wręcz przeciwnie. Kilka mniej lub bardziej celnych ciosów, kopniak, potem uderzenie pięścią i uciekinier osunął się na ziemię.

_Don_ Hernando otrzepał dłonie.

– Muszę powiedzieć, _alcalde_, że póki nie zaczął uciekać, miałem wątpliwości.

– Ja nie miałem żadnych – odparł de Soto.

– Mimo wszystko…

– Ten człowiek starał się nas zastraszyć, _don_ Hernando. Już za samo to, nawet gdyby rzeczywiście był królewskim kurierem, należało go aresztować. Jego niewiedza co do osoby dowódcy tylko potwierdziła moje podejrzenia. To szpieg Saragosy.

– Więcej niż szpieg – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Diego. Schylił się i odsunął w bok rękę leżącego, odsłaniając przebarwiony mundur pod pachą. – To wygląda jak dziura po nożu.

Cichy szmer potwierdził jego słowa. De Soto łypnął ponuro na kolegę ze studiów.

– Jak powiedziałem – powtórzył pospiesznie. – Ten człowiek wzbudził moje podejrzenia. Gdy się upewniłem… Rojas! Zabierz go! – polecił.

– _Si_, _alcalde_!

Gdy żołnierze z aresztantem zniknęli za drzwiami gospody, de Soto rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych i znów z namysłem potarł brodę.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że nie wyglądacie na nadmiernie przestraszonych – zauważył.

– Miewaliśmy tu już takie bandy, _don_ Ignacio – odparł spokojnie _don_ Hernando. – Po _desperados_ z pierwszej z nich groby na cmentarzu już solidnie pozarastały. Mogę więc powiedzieć w imieniu wszystkich, że ten cały Saragosa nie może być gorszy niż Ortega. Tamten wracał jak zły szeląg.

– Ortega? – Ściągnął brwi de Soto.

– Tak. Manuel Ortega, tak się przynajmniej przedstawiał. – _D__on_ Escobedo wzruszył ramionami. – Zebrał bandę, głównie dezerterów, i chciał obrabować transport srebra idący do San Pedro. Tyle, że wpadł tutaj, w Los Angeles, na posiadaniu fałszywych monet i noc w celi nie spodobała mu się tak bardzo, że chciał wpierw wyrównać z nami rachunki. Rozbiliśmy mu wtedy bandę, a ci, co przeżyli, stanęli przed gubernatorem w Monterey. Sam Ortega zdołał stamtąd zbiec i wrócił tu, szukając zemsty na _alcalde_ Ramone i Zorro.

– Na Zorro? – De Soto, który do tej pory słuchał dosyć obojętnie, nagle się ożywił.

– Tak – potwierdził _don_ Hernando. – To Zorro pomógł nam wytropić tą bandę i przygotować się na jej powitanie. – _C__aballero_ uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Wierzcie mi, _alcalde_, zrobiliśmy je naprawdę gorące. Czwarta część z tych zbirów znalazła się na cmentarzu, a z pozostałych nie było jednego bez rany.

De Soto potarł brodę.

– Nic o tym nie wiedziałem – stwierdził. – W raportach Ramone nie było o tym nawet słowa…

– Pewnie było w tych, co to je Delgado wykradł i zniszczył – odparł _caballero_. – Też dowodził bandą i musiało mu się nie spodobać, żeśmy nie czekali pokornie, aż nas złupią i nie zamknęliśmy się w garnizonie, licząc, że żołnierze uratują nasze skóry. A może sam Ramone to zniszczył, bo Zorro zmusił go do wypłacenia nam nagrody od gubernatora? To nie jest ważne, _alcalde_. Ważne jest, że raz już sobie poradziliśmy, więc i teraz, z waszą pomocą, damy bandytom radę.

Dookoła rozniósł się szmer potakiwań. Wynikało z nich, że według ludzi Ignacio de Soto dał się już poznać jako dobry dowódca, zatem pod jego kierownictwem poradzą sobie z zagrożeniem, skoro udało się to przy poprzednim, nieudolnym _alcalde_. Widać też było, że de Soto głęboko odetchnął, nagle odprężony i zadowolony. Dni spędzone w gospodzie na rozmowach i dyskusjach właśnie przynosiły owoc. Ludzie w Los Angeles zaufali swojemu _alcalde_ i liczyli na niego.

– Dobrze… – powiedział cicho. – Opowiedzcie mi zatem, jak udało się wam tego dokonać.

Przy barze Victoria obserwowała, jak _caballeros_ zbierają się dookoła stołu de Soto. Z pomocą kubków, dzbanków, talerzy, noży czy papierów odtwarzali, jak wyglądała walka z najazdem Ortegi. Zauważyła, że Diego nie brał w tym udziału. Stał oparty o filar i, tak jak ona, obserwował. Widziała, jak skrzywił się, prawie mimowolnie, gdy _alcalde_ poprosił o opowiedzenie o tamtych wydarzeniach i wiedziała, dlaczego. Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że ktoś opowie, kto układał tamten plan walki, ale o to mgnienie dumy, z jakim zdradził się _alcalde_. Diego musiało zaboleć to, że mieszkańcy Los Angeles zaufali oszustowi, który zabiegał o ich względy dla swoich własnych celów i który nie miał zamiaru dbać o wspólne dobro.

– Jednego nam brakuje – mówił tymczasem _don_ Escobedo. – Zorro.

– A to dlaczego? – De Soto postarał się, by zadać to pytanie możliwie niewinnym tonem.

– Mówiłem już. To Zorro wytropił bandę i uprzedził nas, kiedy się zjawią. A potem wjechał pomiędzy nich, by nie mogli uciec.

– Rozumiem… A teraz, skoro się nie zjawia…

– Teraz mamy was, _alcalde_ – odparł _caballero _z satysfakcją w głosie. – Wtedy Zorro zmusił Ramone, by ten w ogóle pomyślał o obronie, a wy robicie wszystko, by nas dobrze chronić.

De Soto pokiwał głową z zadowoloną miną, ale zaraz ściągnął brwi.

– Czy to Zorro wymyślił takie rozstawienie ludzi? – spytał.

– Nie. To _don_ Diego.

Teraz dopiero _alcalde_ spojrzał na swego dawnego kolegę.

– Diego? – Uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. – No, no, no… Czego to ja się o tobie dowiaduję… Jestem zaskoczony. Skąd ci przyszedł do głowy taki plan?

– Z lektur, Ignacio, z lektur – odparł Diego z jakimś nieokreślonym gestem. De Soto uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– Tak myślałem. Kendall raczej tego cię nie nauczył.

– Ależ owszem. To on mi te lektury podsunął.

– Chyba po tym, jak się rozczarował twoimi szermierczymi umiejętnościami.

Na moment Diego nie zdołał ukryć, jak dotknęły go te słowa, ale zaraz odpowiedział spokojnie.

– Byłem jego przyjacielem. Nie wiem, czy aż tak bardzo go rozczarowałem, skoro później przyjechał tutaj, do Kalifornii.

– Tak – prychnął de Soto. – Widziałem jego nagrobek. Wiesz, że był oskarżony o zdradę?

– Wiem, że jacyś studenci wystawili jego zaufanie na próbę. – Głos Diego nie zadrżał nawet na moment, ale Ignacio de Soto uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, widząc jak bardzo młody de la Vega stara się zachować spokój.

– Tak to bywa – stwierdził niemal filozoficznie _alcalde_ – gdy się dobiera protegowanych wedle swego widzimisię.

Diego potrząsnął głową.

– Niezupełnie widzimisię, _don_ Ignacio – zaakcentował tytuł. – _Sir_ Edmund dość jasno określał reguły, nieprawdaż? Zaś studenci, jak sam wiesz, popełniają czasem głupie błędy. I często za nie płacą.

Na policzkach de Soto pojawiły się czerwone plamy. _Alcalde_ zacisnął szczęki, ale Diego nie odwrócił od niego wzroku, tylko uśmiechnął się niewinnie i lekko melancholijnie, jakby na wspomnienie przyjaciela.

De Soto otrząsnął się nagle.

– _Señores_, wybaczcie mi tę chwilę wspomnień – zwrócił się do zebranych. – Diego, poradziłeś sobie, jak przystało na kogoś, kto nie ma najmniejszego doświadczenia w warunkach bojowych. I ty, i wszyscy mieszkańcy pueblo, mieliście bardzo dużo szczęścia, że ten plan zadziałał i zdołaliście rozbić tamtą bandę. Lecz teraz już bym na to nie liczył. Drugi raz to się może nie powieść.

– Co zatem proponujecie, _alcalde_? – spytał _don_ Hernando.

– Inny plan. By go zrealizować, będę potrzebował całkowitego posłuszeństwa i dyscypliny wśród wszystkich biorących w nim udział. Po pierwsze…

I de Soto nachylił się nad stołem.

x x x

Wieczorem w hacjendzie Victoria zostawiła Marii zebranie naczyń po kolacji, a sama pospieszyła do biblioteki. Tak jak podejrzewała, Diego zdążył już zniknąć w przejściu. Ruszyła tam za nim. Spodziewała się na dole rozłożonego ekwipunku i ewentualnie Felipe pakującego bomby w niewielką torbę; to też zastała. Była też właściwie pewna, że w podziemnej komnacie zastanie Zorro, jednak Diego, choć zrzucił białą koszulę _caballero_, nie ubrał czarnego jedwabiu, a ciemnoniebieską, płócienną koszulę peona.

– Diego? – spytała zdziwiona.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– Nie pojadę jako Zorro – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. – Nie chcę przyciągać uwagi.

Prychnęła.

– A _don_ Diego de la Vega, ubrany jak peon, na koniu, którego nikt wcześniej u niego nie widział, nie przyciągnie takiej uwagi? – spytała. – Jak się z tego wytłumaczysz?

– Wcale się nie będę tłumaczył. – Diego pokazał zęby w uśmiechu. – Bo nie będzie komu pytać.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Jestem. Jadę na rekonesans, Vi, tylko na rekonesans. Będę omijać ludzi i nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek podjechał dość blisko, by móc mnie o cokolwiek zapytać, a co dopiero zobaczyć moją twarz. Ale Zorro można poznać z daleka po sylwetce. Jeśli w tym stroju mignę żołnierzom gdzieś między drzewami, to będą pewni, że to jakiś podróżny…

– Albo bandyta! – weszła mu w słowo.

– Albo bandyta – zgodził się z uśmiechem. – Ale nie będzie to Zorro. Nie mam ochoty prowokować kłopotów.

Victoria tylko potrząsnęła głową.

– Wszystko pięknie – oświadczyła – ale powiedz mi jeszcze jedno.

– Tak?

– Co zrobisz, jak trafisz na tę bandę?

– Przekażę wiadomość de Soto. Niech żołnierze się nią zajmą. – Diego musiał zauważyć minę żony, bo spytał bardzo cicho. – Co jest nie w porządku, Vi?

– Taki jeden mały drobiazg… – Victoria założyła ręce na piersi i popatrzyła surowo na męża. – Ostatnio twoje rekonesanse kończyły się niemal tragicznie. Więc z łaski swojej; wracaj na górę. De Soto gania patrole po całej okolicy, prędzej czy później wytropią tego Saragosę. Ty nie musisz już nic robić.

– Muszę… – Diego spoważniał, gdzieś zniknął nastrój radosnego podniecenia, z jakim szykował się na nocny wyjazd. – Rojas czy Mendoza nie wytropią grupy _desperados_. Nie kryją się, zaglądają otwarcie w miejsca, gdzie mogą obozować bandyci. W ten sposób to owszem, mogą ich znaleźć, ale tylko wjeżdżając w środek ich obozowiska, albo gdy Saragosa uzna, że warto odstrzelić patrol czy dwa. Będą bez szans, a my się dowiemy, że ktoś jest w pobliżu, bo żołnierze po prostu nie wrócą.

– Więc ty…

– Więc ja muszę coś zrobić. Gdyby nie de Soto, po prostu podjechałbym do Mendozy i powiedział mu, gdzie ma złożyć wizytę. Przy Ignacio – Diego się skrzywił – będę musiał coś wymyślić.

Victoria tylko westchnęła. Tego się mogła po nim spodziewać.

– No dobrze – powiedziała. – A co z twoim bezpieczeństwem?

W tym momencie Felipe zamachał ręką, sygnalizując, że chce się włączyć do dyskusji.

– Tak, Felipe? – spytał Diego.

Chłopak zaczął gestykulować.

– Mamy jechać wspólnie?! – W głosie młodego _caballero_ było zdumienie i niedowierzanie. – Nie ma mowy! Nie będę cię narażał!

– A za to będziesz się narażać sam – odpaliła Victoria w zastępstwie chłopaka. Felipe obejrzał się na nią i gwałtownie kiwnął głową, pokazując, że o tym właśnie myślał. – Nie ma mowy, Diego! Będziesz potrzebował kogoś, kto ci zabezpieczy plecy.

– Vi…

– Ostatnio co rusz pakowałeś się w tarapaty! Mało ci było Ortegi?! – punktowała bezlitośnie. – Nie ma mowy, bym cię puściła samego przeciw tej bandzie.

– Ale Felipe…

– Chłopak ma swój rozum i będzie cię pilnował. Możesz go potrzebować. – Widząc niezdecydowanie Diego, dorzuciła. – Przecież sam mi powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz ryzykować. Więc na nic go nie narazisz. A dwóch jeźdźców na pewno nikt nie pomyli z Zorro, prawda?

– No… tak – przyznał.

– Więc nie ma już o czym mówić. Jedziecie we dwóch.

Felipe obejrzał się zaskoczony na Victorię. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Ale… – spróbował jeszcze Diego.

– Diego… Skoro parę lat temu uznałeś, że Felipe jest dość dorosły, by ci pomagać, to pamiętaj o tym również teraz!

Diego uniósł ręce i… nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się.

– W porządku. Felipe, czekaj na mnie przy sadzie, z Esperanzą.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, gestem dłoni podziękował Victorii i wybiegł.

– Esperanzą? – zapytała, nim Diego wsiadł na Tornado.

– Tak. Jest szybsza. No i w nocy mniej widoczna niż te białe plamy Pinto. Vi…

– Już ci wszystko powiedziałam. – Dotknęła policzka męża. – Będę czekać.

CDN.


	6. Rozdział 6 Atak

_**Od autora:**__ I znów przepraszam za tak długie oczekiwanie. A zarazem dziękuję Amidze, Filigrance i Ariance – za zachętę i pomoc. _

**Rozdział 6. Atak**

Diego i Felipe wrócili dopiero kiedy niebo poszarzało o świcie i nie przywieźli żadnych wiadomości. Tak samo było następnej nocy i jeszcze następnej, kiedy zaglądali do kanionów, dolin wśród wzgórz czy opuszczonych gospodarstw. Bezowocnie. To samo w dzień robili żołnierze. Rozsyłane przez de Soto patrole przetrząsały okolice, przepytując przy tym napotkanych podróżnych, równie bezskutecznie. Po kolejnej nocy spędzonej w siodle Diego był już pewien, że jeśli Saragosa i jego banda wybierali się do Los Angeles, to albo nagle stali się niewidzialni, albo marudzili gdzieś po drodze.

Pueblo także szykowało się na atak. Dzień w dzień żołnierze i mieszkańcy Los Angeles i okolic ćwiczyli pod rozkazami de Soto ostrzał przeciwników. Diego tylko to obserwował, _alcalde_ bowiem po prostu odesłał go do gospody, twierdząc, że młody de la Vega ma za wielkie kłopoty z rozróżnieniem, który koniec muszkietu strzela, by pozwolić mu brać broń do ręki.

– Pozwalasz się tak traktować? – prychnęła Victoria, gdy de Soto wymaszerował z gospody, wykrzykując polecenia.

– Pozwalam – odparł Diego.

Miał dziwną, na poły rozbawioną, na poły kwaśną minę, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ma się roześmiać, czy wybuchnąć gniewem. Gdy zauważył, że żona mu się przypatruje, uśmiechnął się z lekkim przymusem.

– Dlaczego? – spytała.

– Im mniej wierzy, że umiem walczyć, tym lepiej – odpowiedział sucho.

Teraz Victoria nie miała wątpliwości. Diego wykorzystał to zajście, by utrwalić w oczach de Soto swój obraz jako kogoś bezbronnego. Ale jednocześnie był zły, że przez to nie może działać z pozostałymi mieszkańcami pueblo.

– Myślisz, że taka obrona wystarczy? – zapytała jeszcze, chcąc odwrócić myśli męża od konieczności udawania niedołęgi.

– Nie. De Soto za bardzo polega na regularnych salwach. – W głosie Diego była wyraźna złość. Widział popełniane przez _alcalde_ błędy i nie wiedział, jak je naprawić. – Jeśli będziemy na nich przygotowani – ciągnął już nieco łagodniejszym tonem – to rzeczywiście, taka kanonada powinna zatrzymać bandytów. Lecz wystarczy jeden błąd…

– Ale nie starasz się poprawić de Soto.

– Ojciec już to robi. – Diego wskazał za okno, gdzie na placu _don_ Alejandro żywo dyskutował z _alcalde_. – Jedno na pewno można powiedzieć o tym dobrego: ludzie nauczą się współdziałania. Reszta… – Machnął ręką.

Na placu pueblo grupka żołnierzy biegła, by ustawić się w szereg gotowy do strzału, a rozproszeni _caballeros_ zbierali się za ich plecami, by stworzyć drugą linię ataku.

x x x

Skomplikowany plan Ignacio de Soto nie dostał jednak szansy na wprowadzenie w życie. W piątkowe przedpołudnie, kiedy ruch na targu był największy, na plac w Los Angeles wjechała gromada jeźdźców, wrzeszcząc i strzelając. Wybuchła panika.

Na pierwszy krzyk kobiety Diego cisnął plik gazet pod najbliższy stragan i skoczył na werandę. Z tego miejsca mógł doskonale widzieć, jak przybysze rozjeżdżają się po placu, pozostawiając za sobą bezradnych, przerażonych i oszołomionych ludzi. Kramy waliły się jak domki z kart, utrudniając ucieczkę sprzedawcom i kupującym, przestraszone ptactwo wylatywało z klatek, a zwierzęta wymykały się z prowizorycznych zagród. Któryś z napastników złapał kurę, podrzucił i strzelił do desperacko trzepoczącego skrzydłami ptaka, aż krwawe bryzgi rozprysły się dookoła, zwiększając popłoch. Gdzieś w tym zamieszaniu tkwili ci nieliczni żołnierze, jacy pełnili dziś służbę na targu, równie oszołomieni i zaskoczeni, co cywile. I równie bezbronni.

Młody de la Vega, po pierwszej chwili obserwacji, wbiegł pomiędzy ludzi. Uniknął zderzenia ze starszą kobietą i poderwał z ziemi przerażonego chłopczyka na moment przed tym, jak pod biuro „_Guardiana_" zajechał jeden z napastników. Mężczyzna zamachnął się trzymaną w ręku pałką, celując w głowę dziecka, ale Diego uchylił się, ochraniając je przed ciosem i zaraz szarpnął za rękaw napastnika. Ten, już zbyt mocno wychylony, stracił równowagę i zsunął się na ziemię. Zanim zdołał się pozbierać, Diego ogłuszył go kopnięciem. Potem pchnął malca w otwarte drzwi drukarni, a sam skoczył na plac. Miał przewagę nad większością _caballeros_ – Zorro doskonale umiał sprowadzać konnych przeciwników do gruntu, a bronią dla niego była nie tylko szpada, ale każda rzecz, jaka wpadła mu w ręce. Najbliższemu bandycie spłoszył wierzchowca, chlustając zwierzęciu w pysk garnkiem mleka i nim jeździec zdołał je opanować, Diego już ściągał go z siodła. Ogłuszył mężczyznę i pobiegł za kolejnym napastnikiem, tratującym właśnie resztki kramu z tkaninami. Poderwany z ziemi drąg posłużył za zaimprowizowaną kopię, wystarczająco długą, by dosięgnąć przeciwnika bez wchodzenia w zasięg pałasza.

Nieoczekiwanie potężne uderzenie trafiło młodego _caballero_ w ramię. Zatoczył się w bok i drugi cios pałki go ominął. Bandyta jednak spiął konia i spróbował na niego najechać, Diego więc desperacko zanurkował, koziołkując pomiędzy rozsypanymi warzywami i przetaczając się pod brzuchem zwierzęcia. Po drodze złapał jakąś resztkę melona i zaraz cisnął nią w atakującego. Miękki owoc rozbił się na twarzy _desperado_, oślepiając go na wystarczająco długą chwilę, by młody de la Vega podniósł się i złapał za ogłowie wierzchowca. Przestraszony koń jeszcze raz poderwał się w górę, tym razem strącając z siodła swego pana, a Diego dopadł wreszcie do fontanny i rozejrzał się gorączkowo dookoła.

Przez te kilka chwil kobiety i dzieci zniknęły z placu – ukryły się w pootwieranych drzwiach domów czy pod resztkami stratowanych kramów i wywróconymi wozami. Poprzez wrzaski napastników Diego usłyszał nagle nowe strzały, tym razem z muszkietów. Jednak żołnierze z Los Angeles nie ulegli ogólnemu popłochowi i kilku postąpiło tak, jak on – wdrapali się na werandy okolicznych domów, by stanąć nieco wyżej niż tłum. Stąd mogli już strzelać, tak, jak niegdyś do bandy Ortegi. Wystrzały z ich muszkietów były nieliczne, ale za to celne. Ze swego miejsca na fontannie Diego zobaczył, jak dwóch bandytów zachwiało się w siodłach, a jeden spadł na ziemię jak zdmuchnięty.

Tak samo _caballeros_, po pierwszym, krótkim momencie zaskoczenia, podjęli walkę. Nie szło im tak dobrze, jak żołnierzom, bo też niewielu z nich miało przy sobie coś groźniejszego od szpady, ale ci, którzy mieli broń palną, zaczęli wdrapywać się na przewrócone kramy czy wozy, by stamtąd mierzyć w przeciwników. Inni próbowali, z mniejszym czy większym powodzeniem, atakować konnych i ściągać ich z siodeł. Pozostali mężczyźni walczyli posługując się głównie kijami i radząc sobie z tym lepiej lub gorzej. Na oczach młodego de la Vegi jeden z kupców padł na ziemię, cięty pałaszem. _Desperado_ spiął wierzchowca, by stratować leżącego, ale towarzysz rannego zamachnął się i trafił kijem wprost w koński pysk. Zwierzę z kwikiem odskoczyło i jego jeździec z trudem utrzymał się w siodle.

Diego nie musiał mieć wojskowego wykształcenia, by dostrzec, że atak się załamał. Najeźdźcy wciąż krążyli po placu, ale w ich ruchach dało się wyczuć narastającą niepewność. Przyzwyczajeni do łatwych zwycięstw, chaosu i paniki, jaką niosły ich napady, nie spodziewali się oporu. Tymczasem wystrzelali już pistolety, a ludzie, zamiast uciekać, coraz śmielej stawiali im czoła. Można było też dostrzec, że niektórzy peoni robią to, co było wcześniej ćwiczone – blokują wózkami czy beczkami wejścia do zaułków i pomiędzy domy. Diego dostrzegł, że de Soto prowadzi resztę żołnierzy z garnizonu, poza zamieszaniem, pod ścianami domów, w stronę głównego wejścia na plac, skąd przyjechali desperados i gdzie zapewne będą wyjeżdżać.

Tylko tyle dostrzegł, bo najbliższy bandyta zauważył właśnie pozornie bezbronnego mężczyznę. Skierował się w jego stronę i Diego musiał zeskoczyć i skryć się za fontanną, by uniknąć ataku. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Akurat tu na ziemi nie było niczego, prócz porzuconej kobiecej chusty. Jednak, nim zdołał odbiec dalej, gdzie leżał przewrócony wóz, ktoś krzyknął.

– Saragosa!

I natychmiast kilku pozostałych jeszcze w siodłach bandytów odpowiedziało okrzykiem.

– Saragosa! Saragosa!

Najwyraźniej przywódca bandy zorientował się, że jego ludzie trafili na przeciwnika silniejszego niż dotychczas łupione puebla i zaczął zwoływać do odwrotu czy też jednego, celnego natarcia, które rozbije opór mieszkańców. Jednak było już za późno. Od strony wjazdu zagrzmiała wreszcie salwa. Dość nieliczna, trzeba było przyznać, bo strzelało czterech, może pięciu żołnierzy, ale celna. Kolejni dwaj _desperados_ zsunęli się z siodeł.

Saragosa musiał zrozumieć, że role się właśnie odwróciły. Bandyci na koniach byli łatwym celem. Górowali nad tłumem, żołnierze mogli więc strzelać bez większej obawy, że trafią kogoś postronnego i korzystali z tego bez wahania. A wykrzykiwane przez de Soto rozkazy były jasne – najeźdźców trzeba było zatrzymać. Toteż _desperado_ nie zastanawiał się długo. Jeszcze jeden okrzyk i wraz z pozostałymi ludźmi ruszył w stronę żołnierzy, próbując się przebić przez ich nieliczny oddziałek.

Tu jednak wyszło na jaw, dlaczego de Soto pozwolił strzelać tylko kilku żołnierzom. Gdy napastnicy byli już blisko, huknęła druga, znacznie liczniejsza salwa i cała grupa zatrzymała się w miejscu. Gdyby jechali dalej, przedarliby się, ale nie wiedząc, czy żołnierze nie mają jeszcze nabitych muszkietów w zapasie, woleli nie ryzykować. Zeskoczyli z koni i spróbowali rozproszyć się po placu, by każdy na własną rękę szukał drogi ucieczki. Nie było to zbyt rozsądne posunięcie. Widok zsiadających najeźdźców był hasłem dla mieszkańców Los Angeles, którzy teraz ruszyli pędem w ich stronę, niosąc kije, pałki czy szpady.

Jeden Saragosa zachował dosyć zimnej krwi, by nie zeskakiwać z siodła w obawie przed kulami i ruszył na żołnierzy. Biegnący w tamtą stronę Diego widział przez moment, jak bandyta spina wierzchowca nad zasłaniającym się szpadą de Soto, a potem znów zakryli mu widok inni ludzie.

Przez nawoływania przebił się znów okrzyk.

– Saragosa!

Przywódca bandy raz jeszcze zwoływał swoich ludzi. W krótkiej chwili zamieszania stracił konia, a teraz stał w wejściu do kościoła. Kilku bandytów posłuchało wezwania i razem z nim znikło w kruchcie, zatrzaskując za sobą z hukiem odrzwia.

Niemal w tym samym momencie huknął jeszcze jeden wystrzał. Diego obejrzał się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak jakiś obdartus pada w tył ze stopni werandy gospody, a Victoria stoi w drzwiach z dymiącym pistoletem w ręku.

I to był już koniec walki.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, jakiej nie zakłócały nawet gdakania przestraszonych kur i niespokojne parskania tych nielicznych koni, które jeszcze pozostały na placu. Ludzie stali oniemieli, oszołomieni krzykiem i przemocą. Aż wreszcie gdzieś w ruinach kramów zapłakało dziecko i to przełamało bezruch.

Większość mężczyzn rzuciła się w stronę kościoła. Ci, co byli najbliżej, wbiegli do kruchty i wycofali się zaraz, krzycząc, że drzwi są zatrzaśnięte, więc inni pobiegli dookoła. Kapral Rojas zaczął wykrzykiwać rozkazy, zwołując żołnierzy do siebie, ktoś płakał, ktoś jęczał boleśnie, dzieci zawodziły coraz głośniej…

Diego ruszył w stronę gospody, gdzie Victoria stała bez ruchu, wpatrzona w leżącego na ziemi bandytę. Młodemu de la Vedze wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć, że mężczyzna rozstał się już z tym światem. Szkarłatna plama pokrywała większą część przybrudzonej koszuli, krew ściekała też z kącika ust.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytał.

– Nie… – odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od ciała. – Ja… Strzeliłam…

– Nie patrz na niego! – Diego gwałtownie obrócił żonę i zasłonił jej widok.

Drgnęła, jakby zbudzona ze snu.

– Diego, ja… – Victoria nagle pobladła.

Mąż podtrzymał ją, wprowadził do gospody i posadził na pierwszym z brzegu stołku.

– Złapałam za ten pistolet, co mi dałeś – mówiła gorączkowo. – Nawet nie sprawdzałam, czy nabity. Jak on tu stanął…

– Wszystko w porządku.

Pogładził ją po plecach. Czuł, że Victoria dygoce, na jej skroniach pojawił się pot, a dłonie miała zimne i wilgotne.

– Wszystko w porządku. Oddychaj, powoli, spokojnie, oddychaj… – mówił, jednocześnie rozglądając się za jakimś dzbankiem.

Victoria nagle wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jakby jęknięcie.

– Przepraszam – wykrztusiła.

Poderwała się i pobiegła do tylnego wyjścia.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Diego dogonił ją w zaułku za stajnią, krztuszącą się resztkami śniadania. Gdy już się uspokoiła, bez słowa podał jej mokrą szmatkę do mycia i kubek z wodą.

– Lżej?

– T–tak…

Jednak poczuła się wyraźnie lepiej dopiero chwilę później, gdy zmusił ją do wypicia kilku łyków brandy i położył chłodny okład na czole. Siedziała na niskim kuchennym stołeczku z zamkniętymi oczyma, a jej oddech uspokajał się powoli. Diego najchętniej by się nie ruszał od niej nawet na krok, ale w sali załomotały buty i zaraz usłyszał głos ojca.

– Diego? Diego, gdzie jesteś?

– Tu! W kuchni! – odpowiedział.

– Chodź szybko! Potrzebujemy cię! – _Don_ Alejandro odsunął zasłonę i zobaczył synową. – Victoria? Co się stało?

– Potem wyjaśnię – odparł za nią Diego. – O co chodzi?

– Jesteś potrzebny. Bandyci zabarykadowali się w kościele. Mają tam kilka kobiet z dziećmi za zakładników. Grożą, że je pozabijają, jeśli ruszymy do ataku. Potrzebujemy twojej rady.

Diego obejrzał się na żonę.

– Vi…

– Idź… – jęknęła. – Poradzę sobie.

Diego skrzywił się, ale ruszył za ojcem. Po drodze wpadł na _señorę_ Antonię, która właśnie nalewała pospiesznie wino do kubków.

– Victoria jest w kuchni, bardzo źle się czuje – powiedział. – Zajrzyjcie do niej.

– _Si_, _don_ Diego.

– Co jej jest? – _Don_ Alejandro powtórzył pytanie, gdy wyszli z gospody.

– Zastrzeliła go. – Diego wskazał na wciąż leżące przy werandzie ciało.

Starszy _caballero_ tylko syknął.

– To nie powinno się było zdarzyć.

– Ale zdarzyło – odparł Diego sucho. – Ilu ich tam siedzi?

– Czterech, może pięciu. Mają pałasze.

– I pewnie już nabite pistolety… Gdzie _padre_ Benitez?

– Był na placu, na szczęście.

– De Soto?

– Nieprzytomny, dostał w głowę. Nic poważniejszego, ale na razie dowodzą Mendoza i Rojas.

x x x

Godzinę później plac w pueblo nadal wyglądał jak po jednym wielkim kataklizmie. Ciemne ślady na piasku znaczyły miejsca, gdzie wsiąkła krew, daszki na kilku werandach okolicznych domów były oberwane i smętnie zwisające, a przed kościołem piętrzył się zwał resztek kramów, skrzyń i wozów. Gdy bowiem któryś z zamkniętych wewnątrz bandytów Saragosy strzelił do żołnierzy, Rojas polecił zgarnąć z placu wszystkie porozbijane stragany, wozy czy skrzynie i wznieść z nich osłonę. Rozkaz wykonano i pospiesznie, i solidnie, ogradzając zarówno główne wejście, jak i boczne, przez plebanię. Za barykadami siedzieli żołnierze i _caballeros_, każdy z muszkietem w dłoni i czatowali, czy któryś z _desperados_ nie wychyli się zza drzwi czy pokaże w oknie plebanii. Pozostawała jeszcze dzwonnica, ale kogoś, kto by się tam wdrapał, można było z placu zestrzelić na podobieństwo kurka na dachu.

Po tym jednym strzale bandyci jednak nie próbowali się ostrzeliwać, a w samym kościele było niepokojąco cicho. Z początku było także słychać stamtąd krzyki kobiet i płacz dzieci, zmieszane z łoskotem i trzaskami łamanych mebli, ale ucichły, jeszcze zanim postawiono osłony i od tamtej pory z wnętrza nie dobiegał najmniejszy odgłos.

– One już pewnie nie żyją – dowodził de Soto.

_Alcalde_ odzyskał już przytomność. Wykpił się ze starcia z Saragosą sporym guzem i niewielkim rozcięciem skóry, i teraz, z czołem malowniczo obwiązanym bandażem i siwymi włosami zlepionymi już zaschniętą krwią, przewodził naradzie.

– Musielibyśmy być tego pewni, Ignacio – odparował Diego.

Zawtórował mu cichy pomruk zgody ze strony innych _caballeros_.

– _Dios_ _mio_, oni je tam pozabijają, _alcalde_ – jęknął sierżant po raz kolejny.

Miał rękę na temblaku, bo trafiła go zabłąkana kula, a ślady kurzu i krwi na mundurze wskazywały, że został też przewrócony przez konia. _Alcalde_ jednak nie odesłał go do izby chorych, więc Mendoza starał się jakoś nie zwracać uwagi na swoje obrażenia.

– Zamilczcie, sierżancie – burknął de Soto.

– Sierżant ma rację, Ignacio.

– Zamilknij, de la Vega…

Diego umilkł. Cała narada toczyła się na werandzie gospody, skąd można było doskonale obserwować plac i barykadę przed głównym wejściem do kościoła.

– _Alcalde_, musicie coś zrobić – odezwał się _padre_ Benitez.

– Mogliście… – zaczął de Soto, ale urwał, najwyraźniej gryząc się w język, by nie powiedzieć czegoś nieprzyjemnego księdzu.

– Zorro kiedyś uwolnił zakładników z gospody… – napomknął Mendoza.

_Alcalde_ żachnął się, ale zamiast wybuchnąć gniewem, nagle się zastanowił.

– Z gospody, powiadacie? Jak?

– Zapomnijcie o tym, _don_ Ignacio. – W odróżnieniu od swojego męża, _doña_ Victoria nie miała kłopotu z pamiętaniem o zwyczajowym tytule.

– A to dlaczego?

– Jest mało prawdopodobne, by się Zorro zjawił – odparła. Wciąż była blada, ale głos miała pewny.

– Nie chodziło mi o pojawienie się Zorro – zaprzeczył de Soto. Bez przekonania, ale nikt, poza Victorią, nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Chcę wiedzieć, jak on tego dokonał.

– Dostał się przez jedno z górnych okien do gospody i zaatakował bandytów.

– Przez okna…

– Z całym szacunkiem, _don_ Ignacio, nie każecie chyba żołnierzom wspinać się do okien? – spytał _don_ Escobedo.

– A to dlaczego?

– Żołnierze zginą przy takim ataku. A gdy bandyci ich usłyszą, pozabijają kobiety…

– Czasem trzeba ponieść ofiary…

– Nie, jeśli idzie o życie ludzi!

– Co się więcej liczy? – wysyczał de Soto. – Jedno czy dwa istnienia, czy przetrwanie pueblo?!

– A jeśli to będzie też twoje istnienie, Ignacio? – wtrącił Diego.

De Soto posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Dla ciebie, _don_ Ignacio, de la Vega! – przypomniał.

Był wściekły. Rozprawa z bandą, do której tak starannie się przygotowywał, nie szła według planu. A on nie mógł nawet zwymyślać Mendozy czy kogokolwiek innego, bo przecież zarówno żołnierze, jak i mieszkańcy Los Angeles, starali się działać tak, jak przećwiczyli. To, że kilka rzeczy poszło inaczej, nie było ich winą. Oczywiście, to by nie przeszkadzało de Soto, gdyby chciał ulżyć swojej frustracji, ale rozprawa z bandą Saragosy jeszcze się nie skończyła.

– _Don_ Hernando ma rację, _señor_ _alcalde_ – odezwał się _padre_. – Nie ma sposobu, by wdrapać się bez hałasu na dach, czy dostać stamtąd do plebanii. Nawet Zorro by tego nie dokonał. Nie możemy ryzykować życiem niewinnych.

– Jeśli tak – nie wytrzymał w końcu de Soto – to niech _padre_ wymodli, by się poddali!

Przez moment zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza. Wreszcie _alcalde_ pochylił głowę.

– Wybaczcie mi – powiedział. – To, że nie zdołałem zapewnić bezpieczeństwa pueblo, leży mi na sercu.

– Powinniście odpocząć, _alcalde_ – odpowiedział _padre _Benitez.

– Dopiero, gdy będziemy bezpieczni.

– Na plebanii były zapasy. Nie zdołamy wziąć ich głodem – zaczął rozważać _don_ Alejandro. – A przynajmmniej nie szybko. Może o zmierzchu, jeśli skuszą się na wino…

– Nie sądzę – odezwał się Diego. – Ten Saragosa ma chyba spory mir wśród swoich i raczej jest dość bystry, by im zakazać pijaństwa. Nie liczyłbym na to, że ich tak zaskoczymy.

– Więc cóż takiego mądrego wymyśliłeś? – zakpił de Soto.

– Przekonajmy ich, by się poddali. A przynajmniej zacznijmy z nimi rozmawiać. Może dowiemy się czegoś, co okaże się pomocne.

De Soto tylko prychnął pogardliwie.

– Dobra, Diego. Skoro uważasz, że to będzie przydatne, to idź z nimi pogadać. Może zagadasz ich na śmierć. Albo zanudzisz wystarczająco, by się poddali.

CDN.


	7. Rozdział 7 Próba słowa

**Rozdział 7. Próba słowa**

Negocjacje z Saragosą były tak ciężkie, jak Diego się obawiał. Od razu musiał porzucić pomysł podsunięcia bandytom posiłku zaprawionego usypiającymi ziołami. _Desperado_ bowiem od początku stawiał sprawę jasno – nie miał zamiaru się poddawać, gdy w perspektywie miał szubienicę dla siebie i swoich ludzi, nawet, czy raczej zwłaszcza po uczciwym procesie. Jak sam powiedział, niech _alcalde_ nie liczy na to, że ich czwórka grzecznie wymaszeruje z kościoła z rączkami w górze i pozwoli się zamknąć w celi. Raczej poderżną gardła siedzącym tu z nimi bachorom, by nie hałasowały i, popijając mszalne wino, będą się wesoło zabawiać z kobietkami. A o zmierzchu, kiedy wino się skończy, zatłuką także kobiety i spróbują wydostać się z pueblo. Owszem, _alcalde_ może kazać swoim ludziom atakować, teraz czy później. Ale Saragosa i jego chłopcy drogo sprzedadzą swoje skóry i prócz zakładników będzie trzeba pogrzebać niejednego żołnierza.

Jak na razie jednak, nic takiego się nie stało. Diego nie dopuścił do bezpośredniego ataku i zdołał przekonać Saragosę, by nie zabijał dzieci. Za to w garnizonie pozostały tylko zwłoki pięciu _desperados_. Żyjący, ranni i zdrowi, dołączyli do przywódcy w kościele. Prócz tego bandyci dostali niewielki zapas prochu. W zamian za zwolnienie jeńców z aresztu i dostarczenie broni, Saragosa wypuścił większość dzieci i kobiet uwięzionych w kościele. Jednak w jego rękach pozostała jeszcze dwunastoletnia dziewczynka i dwie kobiety, a młodemu de la Vedze kończyły się rzeczowe argumenty.

Kończyła się też cierpliwość Ignacio de Soto. Gdy dowiedział się, co Diego proponuje bandytom, by wypuścili choć jedno dziecko, dostał szału. Klął, pomstował i wymyślał z taką furią, że wszyscy stali oniemiali wokół niego. Wreszcie doktor Hernandez złapał _alcalde_ pod ramię i odprowadził do gospody, by zaaplikować mu łyk uspokajającej herbaty. I być może Ignacio de Soto przespałby resztę dnia, gdyby Diego się temu nie sprzeciwił. Dalsza kłótnia, już toczona w zaciszu gospody, urwała się gwałtownie, gdy młody de la Vega uświadomił _alcalde_, że Saragosie będzie trudniej umknąć przed pościgiem, kiedy większość jego ludzi jest lżej czy ciężej ranna. W tym momencie de Soto przestał wrzeszczeć, a Diego, wciąż spokojny, wyjaśnił mu, że od początku nie miał zamiaru zagadywać bandytów na śmierć, jak to raczył określić _alcalde_, lecz uwolnić z kościoła kobiety i dzieci. Co się stanie z Saragosą i jego ludźmi potem, to była już inna sprawa. De Soto potargał przez chwilę brodę, rozejrzał się po zgromadzonym dookoła tłumie, po ludziach z nadzieją obserwujących _don_ Diego i ustąpił. Następna awantura wybuchła, gdy Saragosa zażądał prochu. Tym razem jednak trwała krócej, bo nauczony doświadczeniem Diego od razu zaprowadził _alcalde_ do gospody i tam mu wyjaśnił, że ma zamiar dać Saragosie zamoczony proch, który uczyni broń bandytów bezużyteczną. Słysząc to, de Soto tylko uniósł brwi, a Diego posłał Felipe do hacjendy. Nie miał zamiaru moczyć prochu, to było zbyt łatwe do wykrycia, ale miał jeszcze zapas tego, który spreparował przed swoim ślubem dla Luisa Ramone.

Zdaniem Diego, jedynym pozytywnym skutkiem tych krzyków i przepychanek było to, że Saragosa nabrał zaufania do młodego _caballero_. Skoro de la Vega starał się i nawet przeciwstawiał _alcalde_, by zdobyć to, czego _desperado_ żądał, ten chętniej spełniał jego prośby. Teraz jednak, kiedy słońce już mocno przechyliło się ku horyzontowi, Diego nie miał żadnego asa w rękawie. Ani rannych bandytów na wymianę, ani fałszowanego prochu. W dodatku był zmęczony i zachrypnięty, a Ignacio de Soto dopytywał się, kiedy z kościoła wypuszczą resztę zakładników. Diego nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że wszystko wskazywało na to, że nieprędko.

Młody de la Vega usiadł ciężko na jakiejś porzuconej skrzynce pod barykadą i odchrząknął, usiłując oczyścić gardło. Felipe podsunął mu kubek z lemoniadą.

– Dzięki – wychrypiał _caballero_.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i obejrzał przez ramię. Potem, mając już pewność, że nikt nie zauważy jego gestu, szybko nakreślił „Z" w powietrzu i dodał gest oznaczający pytanie.

– Nie, Felipe. Jego nie będzie. Poradzimy sobie sami… – odparł cicho Diego. A widząc jego zaskoczoną, trochę urażoną minę, dodał. – Chyba zauważyłeś, ilu ich tam już jest?

Felipe potrząsnął głową. Na moment spojrzał na kościół, obejrzał się na garnizon i znów popatrzył na swego starszego przyjaciela. Na jego twarzy odbijały się kolejno zdumienie, złość i zrozumienie.

– Nie chciałem ryzykować życia tych dzieci – mruknął Diego cicho. – Od początku nie miałem szansy, by tam działać.

Chłopak skrzywił się, potem zastanowił, wreszcie skinął głową.

– Cieszę się, że rozumiesz. Teraz jeszcze muszę wymyślić sposób, jak wydostać pozostałych, zanim zapadnie zmrok. Saragosa może próbować ucieczki w nocy… Nie mogę na to pozwolić.

Felipe usiadł na ziemi, wyraźnie intensywnie myśląc. Diego rozejrzał się. Plac był pusty, tylko pod barykadą wartowało kilku zmęczonych żołnierze i _caballeros_. Na ławce na werandzie gospody siedziała Victoria. Otuliła się szalem i patrzyła w jego stronę. Miał ochotę wstać i podejść do niej, przytulić, zapytać, jak się czuje i zabrać wreszcie stąd, z tego pola bitwy, do domu, ale wiedział, że nie może się ruszyć choćby na krok. Saragosa zaufał mu, że powstrzyma _alcalde_ przed bezpośrednim szturmem i tylko dlatego jeszcze ani nie zabił pozostałych kobiet, ani ich nie skrzywdził.

Najwidoczniej jednak cierpliwość bandyty miała swoje granice. Albo też doszedł do wniosku, że noc i ciemność nie tylko dla niego będą korzystne i że lepiej będzie, jeśli opuści pueblo przed zmrokiem.

– Hej, _caballero_! – rozległo się nagle wołanie. Diego podniósł się ociężale.

– Mów, Saragosa! – odkrzyknął.

– Chcesz jeszcze jedną kobietkę?

– A co mam za nią dać?

– Wóz i konie, _caballero_! Dobry wóz i dobre, mocne konie!

Zanim Diego odpowiedział, Felipe poderwał się z ziemi i złapał go za rękę. De la Vega spojrzał zaskoczony na przedmiot, który chłopak mu wsunął w dłoń. Niewielki, podłużny kawałek drewna.

Diego nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Miał już plan.

– Saragosa! – zawołał.

– Tak?

– Ile chcesz tych koni?

Chwila ciszy.

– Pięć! – padła wreszcie odpowiedź. – I dwa przy wozie! – Bandyta musiał sobie uświadomić, że jeśli nie powie dokładnie, czego chce, może dostać ogółem tylko pięć koni. Trzy wierzchowce to byłoby za mało, by swobodnie odjechać.

– To dużo, Saragosa! Uwolnij wszystkie kobiety!

– Jeszcze czego!? Daj nam wóz i konie, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć je żywe!

– Saragosa, _alcalde_ chce cię zobaczyć martwego – przypomniał Diego. – Muszę mu coś dać, by się zgodził na te konie… Uwolnij chociaż tę małą teraz…

– Nie ma mowy, _caballero_! Małą puszczę jako ostatnią! Nikt do nas nie strzeli, jak będziemy z dzieciakiem.

Diego pokiwał głową. Mógł się tego spodziewać – bandycie nie brakowało rozsądku.

– Porozmawiam z _alcalde_! – zawołał jeszcze i pomaszerował do gospody.

Jak mógł przypuszczać, de Soto słyszał ostatnią wymianę zdań. _Alcalde_ czekał na niego zaraz za progiem. Zdążył już zmyć krew z włosów, ale zapadnięte oczy i poszarzała twarz dobitnie świadczyły, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Na bardziej wyczerpanego wyglądał tylko siedzący samotnie przy stole doktor Hernandez, ale to nie było nic dziwnego. W trakcie ataku zginęła trójka dorosłych i dziecko. Drugie dziecko, stratowane przez konia, zmarło nieco później, pomimo jego rozpaczliwych zabiegów, a jeszcze jedno było w bardzo złym stanie.

– Czyś ty oszalał, de la Vega?! – wysyczał de Soto. – Chcesz im dać konie?

– Tak.

– Po czyjej ty jesteś, u diabła, stronie?! Naszej, czy tych bandytów!

Gniew przebił się na moment przez ogarniające Diego znużenie.

– Po stronie tej małej zamkniętej w kościele, Ignacio! – odpalił.

– Nie pomagasz jej!

– Inne są już wolne, nie zauważyłeś?

De Soto odetchnął. Dookoła znów zbierali się _caballeros_, więc nie miał ochoty kontynuować kłótni.

– No dobra – oświadczył, splatając ramiona na piersi. – Skoro do tej pory ci się udawało, to poczekam jeszcze trochę. Czego chcą?

– Zaprzężonego wozu i pięciu koni.

– Będą uciekać? – spytał ktoś z tyłu.

– Pewnie tak – odparł Diego.

– I pewnie zabiorą wszystko z kościoła… – zauważył ktoś inny.

– Cokolwiek wezmą – wtrącił się _padre_ Benitez – nie jest to tak ważne, jak życie tych uwięzionych kobiet i dziewczynki. Mogą sobie zabrać, co się da…

– _Padre_!

– W oczach Boga już sprofanowano świątynię, lecz nie my jesteśmy temu winni. My możemy tylko zapobiec, by do grzechu świętokradztwa nie dodać przelewu krwi.

_Caballeros_ dookoła odetchnęli, de Soto także. Coś jednak musiało mu przyjść do głowy, bo zapytał.

– A chcą jakieś gwarancje?

– Zatrzymają dziewczynkę, jako gwarancję wyjazdu z pueblo – odparł Diego.

– CO!? I ty im na to pozwalasz?!

– Ignacio…

– Dla ciebie _don_ Ignacio, de la Vega!

Diego westchnął.

– _Don_ Ignacio, wymuszę puszczenie małej, jak tylko znajdą się na wozie i w siodłach – powiedział. – Będą wtedy już poza osłoną muru. To, co się stanie potem…

De Soto przez chwilę patrzył na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, aż wreszcie uśmiechnął się ponuro.

– Idź i załatw te konie, de la Vega – polecił.

Wzajemne przekrzykiwanie trwało jeszcze dość długo i słońce już się wyraźnie zniżyło, gdy Diego i Saragosa doszli do porozumienia. _Desperado_ i jego ludzie mieli dostać wóz, konie i wolny przejazd do rogatek pueblo. W zamian mieli wypuścić kobiety i dziewczynkę przy wychodzeniu z kościoła. Drugą dyskusję Diego stoczył z _alcalde_, by wymusić na de Soto obietnicę, że nikt nie strzeli do pierwszego z wychodzących i żołnierze poczekają parę chwil z atakiem.

Niezależnie też od wyników negocjacji _don_ Diego z bandytami, de Soto nie zamierzał niczego pozostawić przypadkowi. Toteż nie odwołał posterunków rozstawionych dookoła kościoła i nakazał pozostałym żołnierzom usunąć z placu wszystkich, którzy nie nosili broni. W końcu rozebrano barykadę przed samym wejściem i pod kościół zajechał wóz, do którego uwiązane były wierzchowce.

Konie pochodziły z garnizonu, a wóz Diego pożyczył ze stajni Victorii. Na koźle siedział Felipe. Początkowo Diego chciał sam nim powozić, ale zarówno _doña_ de la Vega, jak i chłopak stanowczo zaprotestowali przeciw takiemu ryzyku. Sam Diego uważał, że właśnie dlatego to on powinien być woźnicą, ale Felipe nie dał się zbyć. O ile można było to odgadnąć z gestów, uważał, że on sam nie będzie dla Saragosy i jego ludzi ani zagrożeniem, ani takim potencjalnym zakładnikiem, jakim byłby młody _caballero_, który w dodatku jest w stanie przeciwstawić się _alcalde_. Z tym argumentem Diego nie mógł się nie zgodzić. W dodatku Saragosa wypatrzył, że przy jego „przyjacielu" _caballero_ wciąż kręci się jakiś wyrostek i wręcz zażądał, by to właśnie on powoził.

Saragosa i jego ludzie zaczęli wychodzić dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Ostrożnie, nieufnie, każdy z bronią gotową do strzału. Dwaj pierwsi przyciskali do siebie kobiety, obie blade, spłakane i, jak się wydawało, otępiałe z przerażenia. Sam Saragosa trzymał przy sobie dziewczynkę, przykładając jej nóż do szyi. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Żołnierze na placu stali nieruchomo, bez broni, _caballeros_ także. Nikt nawet nie drgnął, gdy pierwsi _desperados_ opuścili osłonę murów kościoła. Jeszcze jeden rozkaz przywódcy i z kruchty wyszli ranni, z trudem wdrapując się na wóz. Ich towarzysze powsiadali już na przeznaczone dla nich wierzchowce. Dwie kobiety zostały wypchnięte do przodu, by stały pomiędzy _desperados_, a żołnierzami. Sam Saragosa stał obok nich, wciąż trzymając dziewczynkę.

– Puść dziecko! – zawołał Diego, gdy już ranni znaleźli się na wozie. Prócz nich wylądowały tam dwa spore worki, a brzęczący odgłos, jaki wydawały, sugerował ich zawartość.

– Nie tak szybko, _caballero_! – odkrzyknął bandyta. Wystarczyło jedno jego cicho warknięte słowo, a dwaj przyboczni skierowali w stronę Diego lufy muszkietów.

– Puść ją. Dostałeś wszystko, co chciałeś, Saragosa, więc zostaw ją i odjeżdżaj!

Saragosa uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– Puszczę – obiecał. – Za chwilę! Przy rogatkach! Teraz jeszcze kogoś mogą świerzbić palce!

Cofnął się i pociągnął małą, by obeszła wóz. Felipe poruszył się, chcąc zeskoczyć, ale mężczyzna zagrodził mu drogę i wskazał dziewczynce, że ma się wdrapać na kozioł. Usłuchała. Saragosa wskoczył zaraz za nią.

– Każę im zeskoczyć za rogatką! – zawołał jeszcze i przynaglił konie do kłusu.

Pozostali bandyci ruszyli za nim, pozostawiając pod kościołem obie kobiety. Osłaniali wóz. Saragosa też obrócił się na koźle, przez ramię obserwując plac. Widać było, że nie spodziewa się, by pozwolono mu tak po prostu odjechać z Los Angeles. Ale żołnierze nie strzelali, stali tylko nieruchomo. To ludzie z pueblo poruszyli się i poszli za odjeżdżającymi, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że najeźdźcy opuszczają Los Angeles. Powoli w pierwszej chwili, ale gdy tylko odległość odrobinę wzrosła, przyspieszyli. W ostatnich szeregach, zasłonięci już przez mieszkańców, dwaj żołnierze pospiesznie rozdawali kolegom nabite muszkiety.

Wóz wykręcił już w rogu placu, przed bandytami otwierała się prosta droga do rogatek, kiedy… Diego zobaczył, że Felipe raptownie obejmuje mocno dziewczynkę i oboje skaczą pod płot. Jednocześnie konie oszalały. Zaczęły nagle kwiczeć i wierzgać, wyraźnie przerażone. Jeden z _desperados_ ponaglił swego wierzchowca. Koń stanął dęba, przez moment wydawało się, że stratuje Felipe, ale ominął go i pogalopował do rogatki, gdzie wrył się kopytami w ziemię i zawrócił, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki i wysiłki jeźdźca. Inni mieli jeszcze mniej szczęścia, bo ich konie kręciły się w kółko. Przez ogólny hałas przebiło się przekleństwo Saragosy, który próbował opanować spłoszony zaprzęg i ruszyć znów wóz, ale chwilę potem zagłuszył go krzyk de Soto. _Caballeros_ i peoni rozbiegli się na boki, odsłaniając widok wóz i bandytów oddziałkowi żołnierzy.

Huknęła salwa. Dwaj bandyci spadli z siodeł, trzeciego zrzucił wierzgający koń. Od wozu oderwało się koło i potoczyło na bok. Orczyk pękł z głośnym trzaskiem i przerażone konie z zaprzęgu pognały w stronę wjazdu do pueblo, a tam zawróciły i zniknęły gdzieś pomiędzy domami. Pozostali dwaj _desperados_ próbowali odpowiedzieć ogniem, ale ich strzały nie przyniosły efektów, bo jednocześnie walczyli z oszalałymi wierzchowcami. Zaraz też znaleźli się na ziemi, każdy trzymany mocno przez kilka par chętnych rąk.

Tylko Saragosa, który stoczył się z wozu, stanął na nogach na tyle pewnie, by samemu zaatakować. Traf chciał, by jego przeciwnikiem był de Soto. Bandyta nie bawił się w szermiercze popisy. Ominął szpadę, trzasnął _alcalde_ pięścią, przewrócił i sięgnął po nóż. Ignacio de Soto w ostatniej chwili złapał go za nadgarstek, bo inaczej ostrze przyszpiliłoby go do ziemi. Ale i tak klinga zawisła mu tuż przed twarzą i, cal po calu, zniżała się coraz bardziej. Nim jednak dosięgła szyi de Soto, nadbiegający właśnie Rojas strzelił z pistoletu i Saragosa osunął się bezwładnie.

Diego nie było wśród atakujących. Zbyt wielu już rozbrajało bandę, by potrzebny był tam jeszcze jeden _caballero_, którego atutem były zręczne słowa, nie umiejętność walki. Dla niego znacznie ważniejsze było to, że zaraz za kłębowiskiem ludzi i koni, pod płotem, na ziemi leżał skulony chłopak, a zza jego ciała wystawał rąbek barwnej spódnicy dziewczynki.

– Felipe! – krzyknął, biegnąc w jego stronę, ale chłopak ani drgnął. – Felipe!

W tym momencie Diego był już pewien, że jego podopieczny i dziewczynka znaleźli się pod kopytami koni i zostali stratowani. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że był durniem, skoro uległ prośbom i argumentom Felipe i pozwolił mu podprowadzić wóz. Mógł przewidzieć, że chłopak będzie ryzykował, zostając na koźle dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Wyrostek z głową nabitą marzeniami o bohaterskich czynach i przygodach, pomocnik Zorro, nie mógł być świadomy tego, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo się naraża.

Młody de la Vega padł na kolana przy Felipe. Obrócił go na plecy, od razu szukając śladów krwi czy ran. Ale chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, rozradowanym, psotnym uśmiechem. Diego chciał go podeprzeć, ale Felipe bez trudu wstał sam i pomógł podnieść się dziewczynce. Dwunastolatka miała twarz zalaną łzami i trzymała się kurczowo starszego kolegi.

– Wszystko w porządku – powiedział cicho Diego. – Wszystko w porządku.

Przez tłum przepchnęła się biednie ubrana kobieta.

– _Dios mio_! Ana! Ana! – wołała.

Dziewczynka chlipnęła głośniej, a gdy kobieta znalazła się tuż przy niej, puściła Felipe i rzuciła się w jej objęcia, płacząc już całkiem głośno.

– Ana, Ana _mia_… Dziecko moje… – powtarzała kobieta przez łzy. – _Madre de Dios_, chłopcze, jak ja ci się odwdzięczę…

Felipe uniósł bezradnie ręce. Kobieta spojrzała na niego, potem na młodego _caballero_.

– _Don_ Diego… Jak mam mu powiedzieć, że dziękuję? Że uratował mi córkę?

– Felipe rozumie, jeśli się mówi wyraźnie, _señora_ – odparł Diego.

– _Gracias_! – Kobieta przygarnęła mocniej do siebie zapłakaną Anę, a drugą rękę położyła na ramieniu Felipe. – Felipe, niech cię Bóg błogosławi, uratowałeś moją córkę. _Gracias_!

Felipe uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, trochę nieśmiało, potem dotknął dłonią ust i wykonał serię skomplikowanych gestów.

– Zrozumiał was, _señora_ – przetłumaczył Diego. – Mówi, że się cieszy, że Anie nic się nie stało.

Matka Any nagle przygarnęła chłopaka do siebie i mocno ucałowała, a potem objęła wciąż płaczącą córkę i pospieszyła gdzieś w bok, pomiędzy domy. Felipe stał jak wmurowany. Diego położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Przez moment myślałem, że… – urwał i zaraz mówił dalej. – To było bardzo odważne, Felipe. – Uścisnął ramię chłopaka.

Felipe otrząsnął się, jakby z zadumy, i spojrzał na opiekuna z uśmiechem, na poły psotnym i dumnym, raz jeszcze pokazując mu przedmiot trzymany w ręku. Diego odpowiedział uśmiechem. Diabelska świstawka! Jakiś czas wcześniej, po kolejnej kłótni z opiekunami, Felipe, nudząc się z wędką nad potokiem, wydłubał z kawałka drewna prosty gwizdek. Nie wiedział, jak mu się to udało i czego to była zasługa, ale gwizdek był niemy, przynajmniej dla uszu ludzi, bo konie i psy musiały słyszeć go doskonale i reagowały na niego paniką i atakami szału. To było jedynym powodem, jaki powstrzymał chłopaka przed wyrzuceniem nieudanej zabawki. Zatrzymał ją, podejrzewając, że może się okazać przydatna. Udało mu się nawet, mimo trudności, przyzwyczaić Tornado do jej dźwięku–niedźwięku. Ale konie z garnizonu nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszały świstawki i wpadły w popłoch. To, i przyniesione pospiesznie przez jednego z _vaqueros_ skóry kojotów, porzucone przy wjeździe do pueblo, skutecznie zatrzymało bandytów.

– Schowaj to dobrze – powiedział teraz Diego. – To może być cenna rzecz w przyszłości.

Walka na drodze już się skończyła, schwytano i uspokojono przerażone konie, a ludzie wśród pokrzykiwań ciągnęli w stronę garnizonu pojmanych bandytów. Diego i Felipe szli za całą grupą. Młody _caballero_ marzył w tej chwili tylko o tym, by zabrać Victorię do hacjendy i przez kilka następnych dni nie pokazywać się w pueblo, ale nie było mu to dane.

– Gdzie jest de la Vega?! – odezwał się ktoś nagle, gdy Diego wchodził już na werandę gospody. – De la Vega!

Diego przez moment nie reagował. Widział przed sobą, w grupie ludzi, swojego ojca i zdawało mu się, że to jego wołają. Ale zaraz tłumek się przesunął i wołający wreszcie dostrzegł, kogo szukał.

– A, tu jesteś, de la Vega! – oznajmił Ignacio de Soto. – Jesteś zadowolony?! – spytał jadowicie.

_Alcalde_ wyglądał makabrycznie. Twarz pokrywały mu rozmazane krwawe smugi, mundur też był cały w ciemnoczerwonych plamach, Rojas strzelił bowiem Saragosie w głowę.

– Słucham? – wykrztusił Diego zaskoczony.

Pytanie wydawało mu się całkowicie absurdalne w zaistniałej sytuacji. Dlaczego miał być zadowolony? Że do magazynu w garnizonie odnoszono kolejne ciała? Że w areszcie zatrzaśnięto jeszcze kilku rannych bandytów? Ludzie Saragosy byli zagrożeniem, zapewne zasłużyli na swój los, ale młody de la Vega nie potrafił ucieszyć się na myśl, że następnego dnia w jego pueblo będzie mieć miejsce egzekucja.

– Pytałem, czy jesteś zadowolony z tego, co narobiłeś?! – odpowiedział mu de Soto. – Miałeś doprowadzić do pojmania tych bandziorów bez walki, de la Vega, a ty co? Cud boski, że nikt nie zginął w tym starciu…

– Nie powiedziałbym, że nikt nie zginął. – Diego wskazał na dwóch peonów, bezceremonialnie wlekących przez plac kolejne ciało.

Otrząsnął się już ze zdumienia. Z jakiegoś powodu de Soto go zaatakował, ale on nie miał zamiaru pozwalać na to zbyt długo. Nie miał już siły na słowne przepychanki.

– Do diabła, de la Vega, nie łap mnie za słowa! Chodziło mi o ludzi, nie o tych bandytów! A jeśli nawet nie obchodziło cię, co się stanie z żołnierzami, to mogłeś pomyśleć o tych kobietach, które pół dnia siedziały same z tymi łajdakami! Mogłeś pomyśleć o tym, co zrobili z kościołem _padre_ Beniteza! O samym _padre_! Nie przyszło ci to do tej twojej mądrej głowy?! – wrzeszczał _alcalde_. – Ale nie! Ty jesteś za mądry! Ty tylko gadasz i gadasz! I jeszcze chciałeś ich wszystkich wypuścić! Mało, że wypuścić! Chciałeś im pozwolić zabrać łup!

– Zamilknij, Ignacio. – Diego nie mówił głośno, ale w jego tonie było coś takiego, że de Soto zaniemówił. – Wszyscy zakładnicy z kościoła są wolni i bezpieczni. Nikt z bandy nie uciekł. To wystarczy!

– Nie uciekli, bo moi ludzie walczyli z nimi! Gdyby nie twoje przemądrzałe mowy, rozwiązalibyśmy problem bandy już dawno temu! – wybuchł _alcalde_.

Felipe poczuł, że młody de la Vega zaciska drugą dłoń na jego ramieniu i z trudem powstrzymał się przed protestem.

– Ignacio. – Diego uniósł dłoń w geście nakazującym milczenie. – Zastanów się, co mówisz. Ustawiłem ci tę bandę do salwy. Nie mogli odjechać. Szturm na kościół kosztowałby sporo krwi. Może też i twojej. A teraz wybacz, ale zabieram stąd moją żonę i wracam do domu. To był długi dzień.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem, de la Vega!

– Owszem. Masz obowiązki. Ale ja już skończyłem.

Diego zręcznie ominął de Soto i wziął za rękę Victorię.

– Wracamy do domu, Vi – oznajmił.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą oniemiałego _alcalde_ i tak samo zdumionych _caballeros_.

CDN.


	8. Rozdział 8 Porządki

Od autora: Raz jeszcze dzięki dla Arianki, Amigi i Filigranki! Zaznaczę jeszcze, że powoli zbliżamy się do końca tej opowieści.

**Rozdział 8. Porządki**

Kiedy w niedzielę po najeździe bandy Saragosy de la Vegowie zjawili się przed kościołem, większość zebranych tam osób pozdrawiała ich uprzejmie. Nikogo też nie zdziwiło, że zarówno _do__ñ__a_ Victoria, jak i jej mąż, byli bladzi i milczący, wręcz niepodobni do samych siebie. Dzień wcześniej bowiem, w samo południe, stracono tych _desperados_, których udało się schwytać dzięki sprytowi _don_ Diego, a kiedy wieczorem na cmentarzu odbył się szybki pogrzeb bandy Saragosy, to wśród składanych do grobu ciał był i bandyta zastrzelony przez _do__ñ__ę_ na progu gospody.

Sami mieszkańcy puebla też nie byli skłonni do hałaśliwych rozmów czy wesołości, bo sobota zaczęła się żałobnym nabożeństwem i pogrzebem czterech ofiar najazdu, w tym małego Nico, stratowany zaś przez konie Pablito wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności. W dodatku, choć każdy w Los Angeles był szczerze przekonany, że bandyci zasłużyli na swój los, to dawne niedobre wspomnienia o okrucieństwie Luisie Ramone ożyły na widok egzekucji i wcześniejszego nieoczekiwanego wybuchu gniewu Ignacio de Soto.

W całym pueblo panowały więc smutek, powaga i podszyta strachem cisza. Nawet mowa _padre_ Beniteza, który próbował wlać w ludzkie serca chociaż odrobinę otuchy, nie mogła tego odmienić. Zresztą, trudno było mówić o odmianie, kiedy zamiast mszy była jedynie wspólna modlitwa w przykościelnym ogrodzie, bo wnętrze zostało całkowicie zdemolowane, a ołtarz odarty z ozdób. Nie pomagały przypomnienia, że to tylko stan chwilowy, a spokój i porządek powrócą do Los Angeles tak samo, jak zostanie oczyszczone wnętrze kościoła.

Zwykle po niedzielnej mszy dzieci zbierały się w ogrodzie na kilka lekcji czytania, pisania czy liczenia, a ich rodzice udawali się do gospody, by spędzić nad kubkiem trochę czasu na rozmowach o wszystkim i o niczym. Tym razem jednak większość dorosłych niechętnie pozwalała dzieciom oddalić się choćby na kilka kroków, a one same też się do tego nie garnęły. Ich rodzice zaś woleli rozmawiać z _padre_ Benitezem.

Victoria nie miała im tego za złe. Ona sama nie chciała iść do gospody i stawać za barem, a na myśl o gwarnej, pełnej klientów sali robiło się jej niedobrze. Poszła tam właściwie tylko po to, by się upewnić, że _señora_ Antonia i dziewczęta poradzą sobie z tymi nielicznymi, którzy uznali, że kubek wina dobrze im zrobi.

Plama krwi przed werandą znikła już poprzedniego dnia, zamieciona i wygrabiona tak samo jak inne pozostałe na piasku placu, ale i tak _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega wolała ominąć to miejsce i wejść do gospody od kuchni. Zaskoczona stwierdziła, że pomimo tego, iż większość mieszkańców Los Angeles zebrała się przy kościele, w gospodzie _señora_ Antonia stała przy wielkim garze zupy, Marisa zagniatała ciasto, a Juanita w pośpiechu nosiła na salę dzbanki wina.

– _Do__ñ__a_! – Antonia oderwała się od swego zajęcia. – Jak dobrze, że jesteście!

– Co się stało?

– Żołnierze! Cały garnizon przyszedł do nas na posiłek!

Victoria rzuciła się do zasłony oddzielającej kuchnię od sali. Rzeczywiście, większość stołów była zajęta przez żołnierzy z garnizonu. Najbliżej siedział Mendoza i ze smętną miną grzebał w resztkach na talerzu. Inni też sprawiali wrażenie osowiałych, ale to nie pogarszało im apetytów, jak można było sądzić po zawartości ich nakryć, czy raczej jej braku.

– Dziś przyszli? – zapytała Victoria.

– Tak, są od rana – odparła _señora_ i, uprzedzając pytanie Victorii, dorzuciła. – Płacą, ale tylko niektórzy z nich i tylko za wino. Wiecie przecież, że żołd będą mieli dopiero w piątek.

– Wiem… – Victoria kiwnęła głową.

Wypłata żołdu była w piątkowy ranek, przed targiem. Zwykle Mendozie i jego kolegom z garnizonu brakowało grosza w środę, czwartek. W niedzielne południe nie powinni jeszcze mieć oporów przed regulowaniem rachunków.

Wśród mundurów mignęły jej właśnie siwe włosy de Soto, więc wymaszerowała z kuchni wprost ku stolikowi _alcalde_.

– _Don_ Ignacio… – przywitała się krótko.

_Alcalde_ podniósł ze znużeniem głowę. Sprawiał wrażenie tak samo zmęczonego, jak większość mieszkańców Los Angeles. Do tej pory nienagannie wyczyszczony surdut był teraz lekko zmięty, krawat zawiązany niedbale, a ślady na policzkach świadczyły o tym, że Ignacio de Soto golił się tego ranka wyjątkowo niepewną ręką. Czy też był golony, bo należało to do obowiązków Mendozy jako adiutanta.

– _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega…

– Czemu zawdzięczam taki ruch w mojej gospodzie?

– Nasz kucharz został ranny w piątek. Wczorajszy dzień moi ludzie przeżyli na suchych racjach, ale nie mogę ich dalej głodzić.

– Rozumiem…

Oczywiście, że rozumiała. Garnizon w Los Angeles miał dwie cechy. Żołnierze w nim lubili dobrze zjeść, jak wszyscy żołnierze na świecie. Za to kucharza mieli wyjątkowo nieudolnego. Przypalał polewki i placki, zapominał posolić bądź przesalał sosy i zupy tak, że często to, co ugotował, było prawie niejadalne. Większość żołnierzy traktowała go jako zło konieczne, sierżant Mendoza od czasu do czasu urządzał mu efektowne awantury, ale nikt kucharza nie wyrzucał czy nie próbował odesłać do Monterey w obawie, że jego następca będzie jeszcze gorszy. Cały garnizon natomiast zgodnie zostawiał większość swego żołdu w gospodzie Victorii. Tak więc ta nagła przeprowadzka jednocześnie niczego nie zmieniała i zmieniała bardzo wiele.

– Pozostała w takim razie tylko jedna sprawa do uregulowania, _alcalde_ – powiedziała teraz Victoria.

– Co macie na myśli, _do__ñ__a_?

– To, że żołnierze stołują się w gospodzie, było zwyczajem od dawna. Jednak do tej pory płacili oni za to, co zamówili.

De Soto skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Płacą i teraz.

– Jedynie za wino, a i to nieliczni. – Victoria odsunęła krzesło i usiadła naprzeciw _alcalde_. Była poniekąd ciekawa, jak zamierza on rozwiązać ten problem.

Ale _alcalde_ nie miał zamiaru szukać rozwiązania.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujecie?! – burknął gniewnie. – Że mam ich stąd zabrać?

– Nie, _alcalde_. Że uregulujecie należności.

– Chwileczkę… – De Soto nagle usiadł prosto, patrząc czujnie na kobietę przed sobą. – Chcecie powiedzieć, że mam płacić za wszystko, co żołnierze tu zjedli?!

– Przyznacie, że tak byłoby sprawiedliwie…

– Sprawiedliwie to będzie karmić moich żołnierzy, bo tylko oni was bronią! – oświadczył dobitnie _alcalde_. – Narażają się dla waszego bezpieczeństwa i spokoju, a wy skąpicie im nawet kawałka chleba?!

Victoria de la Vega cofnęła się zaskoczona. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewała się po de Soto takiego ataku. Za chwilę jednak przechyliła się nieznacznie ku przodowi. Jeśli _alcalde_ liczył na to, że w ten sposób ją zastraszy, to się poważnie mylił. To nie udawało się nawet Luisowi Ramone. A jeśli Ignacio de Soto miał ochotę wyładować na kimś swój zły nastrój, to bardzo dobrze trafił. Ona też miała coś do powiedzenia.

– Nie skąpię żołnierzom chleba – powiedziała niebezpiecznie zniżonym głosem. – Dbam o nich bardziej, niż wy, _alcalde_.

– Ciekawe jak? – De Soto najwyraźniej zlekceważył sobie ostrzegawczy sygnał.

– Wasi żołnierze, _alcalde_, mogą u mnie zjeść coś pożywniejszego, niż ta papka, którą karmicie ich w garnizonie. To więcej, niż wy dla nich robicie!

– Czy ja jestem odpowiedzialny za garnki?! – obruszył się.

– Za garnki może nie, ale za sprawność bojową tak, _alcalde_! Mieliśmy tu już sytuacje, kiedy pół oddziału leżało chore po tym, co kucharz im uwarzył! – Victoria mówiła coraz głośniej.

Dookoła w sali żołnierze popodnosili głowy. Mogła dostrzec, że większość kiwa potakująco.

– Jakoś tego nie zauważyłem!

– A czy to moja wina, że nie interesujecie się tym, co jedzą wasi ludzie? Choć to wasza powinność?! – _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega wstała i nachyliła się nad stołem.

Teraz na de Soto przyszła pora, by się cofnąć z zaskoczeniem i Victoria mogła poznać po wyrazie jego twarzy, że trafiła swoją uwagą w samo sedno. Kątem oka widziała też, że zebrani w gospodzie żołnierze niepewnie jej przytakują.

Tą uwagą jednak dotknęła Ignacio de Soto do żywego. O ile chwilę wcześniej po prostu się irytował, to teraz ogarnęła go furia.

– Oskarżacie mnie o zaniedbanie moich obowiązków?! – wybuchł. – Mnie? _Alcalde_? Kto wam dał takie prawo?! Kto wam na to pozwolił?!

– Nikogo o to prawo nie prosiłam! Samiście powiedzieli, że żołnierze to nasza jedyna obrona! Jeśli tak, to zadbajcie o nich! A nie skazujcie na jedzenie w garnizonie czegoś, czego by nawet pies nie ruszył!

– Właścicielka gospody poucza _alcalde_, jak ma dbać o swoich ludzi?! Od kiedy to kobieta zna się na dowodzeniu oddziałem?!

– Może się na oddziale nie znam, ale znam się na kuchni! Za to, co wydawaliście na jedzenie w garnizonie, winniście mieć dwa razy lepsze posiłki!

– A skąd wy wiecie, ile jest wydawane na posiłki w garnizonie? I jak policzyliście, że ma być dwa razy lepiej?!

Victoria założyła ręce na piersi.

– _Alcalde_, przejrzyjcie na oczy… – powiedziała spokojniej, ale pogarda w jej głosie była tym bardziej odczuwalna. Miała już dosyć tego oszusta, który przez tygodnie mydlił wszystkim oczy swoją pozorną troską o pueblo, a nawet nie zadbał, by poprawić los podwładnych. – W Los Angeles księgi rachunkowe prowadzi się nie tylko w garnizonie. To potrafi i robi każda zarządzająca hacjendą żona _caballero_. A ja, jak wyście zauważyli, prowadzę gospodę. Wiem, ile kosztuje jedzenie, dobre jedzenie dla tylu ludzi. Wystarczyło mi raz zajrzeć do waszych ksiąg, by wiedzieć, że przepłacacie i marnujecie…

– Dosyć! – De Soto wstał od stołu, nagle pobladły ze złości. – Zajmij się raczej kuchnią, kobieto. To ci bardziej pasuje.

– Słucham?! – Victoria przez moment myślała, że źle słyszy.

– Zapomniałaś, z kim rozmawiasz? Uważasz się za równą _caballero_? Małżeństwo tak ci uderzyło do głowy? Zajmij się kuchnią, kobieto!

– Toteż się nią zajmuję! I tymi, którzy przychodzą do mnie zjeść!

– Urządzając im z tego powodu awantury? Co za osobliwy sposób!

– Osobliwy, jak osobliwy! Są posiłki, to ma być i zapłata za nie!

– Słuchaj, kobieto. – De Soto nachylił się w jej stronę. – Robię, co tylko się da, by w tym zapomnianym przez Boga i ludzi pueblo żołnierze choć trochę pamiętali o tym, że są w królewskiej służbie. Staram się, jak mogę, ryzykuję własnym życiem dla bezpieczeństwa tej garści wieśniaków…

– Nie tylko wieśniaków, _don_ Ignacio. I nie tylko wy – odezwał się z boku _don_ Alfredo.

_Caballero_ stał kilka kroków od _alcalde_ i właścicielki gospody wraz z _don_ Alejandro de la Vegą. De Soto żachnął się. Nie miał najwyraźniej ochoty, by którykolwiek z _caballeros_ był świadkiem jego dyskusji z Victorią, a co dopiero ci dwaj.

– Wybaczcie, nie miałem na myśli… – zająknął się. _Don_ Alejandro zbył jego tłumaczenia machnięciem ręki.

– Wszyscy razem walczyliśmy o nasze wspólne bezpieczeństwo, _alcalde_ – oświadczył. – Tym bardziej nie powinniśmy teraz się spierać. Victorio, moja droga, czy nie widzisz jakiegoś rozwiązania tego problemu?

– Tylko jedno. – _Doña_ de la Vega podniosła dumnie podbródek. – Żołnierze będą płacić za posiłki w gospodzie. Zwykle nie musiałam im o tym przypominać.

– _Do__ñ__a_, moich ludzi nie stać na to, by się tu stołować!

– Więc wy za nich zapłaćcie.

– Słucham?!

Wyglądało na to, że tylko obecność _caballeros_ powstrzymuje _alcalde_ od ponownego wybuchnięcia gniewem.

– To, co do tej pory wydawaliście na spiżarnię w garnizonie – oświadczyła Victoria – i co marnował wasz kucharz, wystarczy, by wszyscy wasi ludzie mogli tu jadać. Obiecuję.

De Soto rozejrzał się dookoła. Większość żołnierzy starannie udawała, że wcale nie czeka w napięciu na jego decyzję. Jeden Mendoza miał otwarcie błagalny wyraz twarzy. Dla niego byłoby to jak spełnienie marzeń.

– Zgodnie z regulaminem królewskiej armii – odezwał się w końcu _alcalde_ – garnizon powinien mieć własne magazyny żywnościowe i kuchnię.

– Nikt nie powiedział, że musicie z tej kuchni korzystać – zauważył _don_ Alejandro. – Skoro Victoria jest zdania, że cały oddział może się tu stołować…

– Nie będzie dla mnie kłopotem prowadzenie odrębnego rozliczenia, _alcalde_. Pod koniec miesiąca przedłożę wam je do zapłaty. Tylko za wino będą płacić sami.

– Prócz tego, które dostaną do posiłków – zastrzegł de Soto.

Victoria zastanowiła się przez moment, obliczając.

– Oprócz tego – zgodziła się.

Zebrani w gospodzie odetchnęli z ulgą, a twarze żołnierzy pojaśniały. Mendoza rozpromienił się w pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechu.

– _Gracias_, _alcalde_ – odezwał się. – _Gracias_, _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, ale de Soto nie sprawiał wrażenia ucieszonego, nawet aprobatą i wdzięcznością żołnierzy. Pożegnał się sucho i wyszedł z sali.

– _Don_ Ignacio wciąż jeszcze nie zrozumiał, że tu jest Kalifornia, nie Madryt – stwierdził sucho _don_ Alejandro, patrząc za odchodzącym.

x x x

W jakiś przedziwny sposób ta kłótnia _alcalde_ z właścicielką gospody poprawiła nastroje w Los Angeles. Zapewne spory wpływ na to mieli żołnierze, dla których fakt, że oto skończyły się czasy nędznego garnizonowego wiktu był znacznie ważniejszy od losu ludzi Saragosy. Ruch w gospodzie, przechwałki i dyskusje pozwoliły też innym mieszkańcom Los Angeles zapomnieć, przynajmniej pozornie, o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach i choć przez chwilę udawać, że to zwykła niedziela.

Jednak ta poprawa nastroju nie objęła de la Vegów i ich powrót do hacjendy z niedzielnej mszy odbywał się w pełnym przygnębienia milczeniu. Tylko Felipe jechał niepogrążony w ponurych myślach. Chłopak nie widział sobotniej egzekucji i znacznie ważniejsze dla niego było to, że mała Ana przybiegła, jak tylko zobaczyła go na placu po mszy. Co więcej, jej matka nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by dziewczynka spędziła chwilę na próbach rozmowy ze starszym kolegą. Wprawdzie siłą rzeczy były to dość jednostronne próby i dla Felipe dodatkowo ograniczone do najprostszych pojęć, jakie mógł wyrazić gestami, ale to już było wiele dla chłopaka, który do tej pory był miejscowym wyrzutkiem. Niemota, sieroctwo i symulowana głuchota dotąd stanowiły skuteczną barierę pomiędzy nim, a innymi chłopcami w pueblo, tym trudniejszą do przebycia, że Felipe był o wiele dojrzalszy niż jego rówieśnicy.

Dla _don_ Alejandro sytuacja chłopaka była poniekąd odbiciem losu Diego, którego przedwczesna śmierć matki i zamiłowanie do ksiąg oddzieliły od innych młodych _caballeros_, a późniejsze studia w Madrycie i rola, jakiej się podjął po powrocie tylko to odosobnienie utrwaliły. Starszy _caballero_ był zadowolony, że tragedia w pueblo stała się dla Felipe szansą, by nie powtórzyć tego losu. On sam musiał zająć się synem i synową.

Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Po raz pierwszy, jak _don_ Alejandro sięgał pamięcią, Diego nie potrafił otrząsnąć się z ponurych myśli. O ile Victoria jakby zrozumiała, że w tamtej sytuacji musiała bronić swego życia, tak wobec niego argumenty ojca zdawały się padać w próżnię. Mimo wszystko, mimo opowieści, jakie od tygodni napływały do Los Angeles, Diego wciąż nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że ludzi Saragosy po prostu zabito, zaś przypomnienie starć z Ortegą i Delgado zaś tylko pogorszyło sytuację.

Starszy de la Vega musiał zresztą przyznać synowi rację w przynajmniej jednej sprawie, w kwestii prawa. Jak bowiem mógł tłumaczyć los bandytów Saragosy konsekwencjami ich wyborów i obowiązującym prawem, kiedy to samo prawo przewidywało taką samą karę za o wiele mniejsze przewiny? I nie miał tu znaczenia fakt, że w tamtym czasie wyroki wydawał Ramone, dla którego zbrodnia istniała tylko wtedy, gdy dotykała jego osobistej kieszeni. Prawo było prawem, w Los Angeles zrównywało bezwzględnego mordercę nie tylko z zagłodzonym wędrowcem, który ukradł posiłek, ale i z peonem, który nie mógł spłacić podatków. Więcej, zrównywało z nimi także i Zorro.

Chyba właśnie ta nieprzyjemna świadomość, że jego jedyny syn musi się liczyć z perspektywą podobnego końca, co rabuś i morderca, sprawiła, że dyskusja pomiędzy _don_ Alejandro a Diego nie zmieniła się w kłótnię. Także Victoria nie miała ochoty, by roztrząsano przy niej ten temat i oznajmiła to wyjątkowo dobitnie. Banda Saragosy chciała zniszczyć Los Angeles, ale przegrała, de Soto udowodnił, że potrafi zadbać o bezpieczeństwo pueblo i choć parę razy zachował się wyjątkowo niemiło, to przecież taką miał naturę. A Zorro stał się tylko legendą, na którą nikt na poważnie już nie liczył. I tak, jej zdaniem, miało pozostać.

CDN.


	9. Rozdział 9 Pośpieszna sprawiedliwość

_Od autora: LadyArvena, zbliżamy się powoli do końca, bo prócz tego zostały jeszcze trzy rozdziały tej jednej historii. _

_Zdemaskowanie? Śmierć? Cóż, przyjdzie czas na jedno i drugie. Ale nie tutaj i nie teraz… _

_A na razie opowieść toczy się dalej._

**Rozdział 9. Pośpieszna sprawiedliwość**

W miarę jak mijał czas, nieprzyjemne wydarzenia zacierały się w pamięci mieszkańców Los Angeles.

Na cmentarzu groby bandy Saragosy powoli zarastały trawą.

Goiły się rany. Już było wiadomo, że mały Pablito wyzdrowieje tylko częściowo, bo pomimo starań doktora Hernandeza miał bezwładną połowę ciała i _p__adre_ Benitez musiał dołożyć starań, by rodzice chłopca pogodzili się z kalectwem dziecka. Przekonało ich dopiero to, że okaleczone zostało tylko ciało, nie umysł. Młody de la Vega przyrzekł też im, że pomoże w wykształceniu chłopca, by Pablito mógł znaleźć inną pracę niż na roli. Wizja syna, pisarza w biurze czy księgowego, była wystarczająco zachęcająca, by pocieszyć choć trochę jego rodziców.

Prócz ran ludzi zaleczono i rany samego pueblo. Do kościoła wstawiono nowe ławki, a wysłany przez de Soto kurier sprowadził, wracając z Monterey, dwóch rzemieślników, złotnika i snycerza. Odnowili oni zniszczony ołtarz i _padre_ mógł na nowo poświęcić sprofanowaną świątynię.

De Soto wezwał nie tylko rzemieślników. Gubernator przyznał mu nagrodę za obronę pueblo i dodatkowo przychylił się do jego prośby o zwiększenie garnizonu. Po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich lat do Los Angeles przyjechali nowi żołnierze, sześcioosobowy pluton dowodzony przez kaprala Domingo Sepulvedę. Oczywiście nie mogło się obyć przy tej okazji bez zwyczajowych tarć i zwad, zanim stali mieszkańcy garnizonu nie wytłumaczyli przybyszom, jakie zasady obowiązują w tym pueblo i ułożyli relacje. Tym razem to dogadywanie się przebiegało dość ostro, bo po rozgromieniu kolejnej bandy żołnierze z oddziału Rojasa mieli o sobie znacznie lepsze mniemanie, niż się tego spodziewali przybysze z Monterey. Nawet de Soto, który dał się poznać jako zwolennik ostrej dyscypliny i trzymania podwładnych w ryzach, uznał ich argumenty i kary, jakie spadały na uczestników kłótni, były dość symboliczne. Ot, kilka nocnych wart, musztra, dwa dni aresztu. No i obowiązek uporządkowania werandy gospody _doñi_ de la Vega.

Ta ostatnia praca była wymuszoną przez _do__ñ__ę_ Victorię dodatkową karą dla żołnierzy. Marisa i Juanita potrafiły się bowiem bronić przed niechcianymi zalotami, jednak trochę trwało, zanim ta oczywista prawda dotarła do kaprala Sepulvedy i jego ludzi. Z tego też powodu Victoria musiała spisać i przedstawić _alcalde_ obszerną listę strat. Okazało się, że nawet Zorro, przy swoich najbardziej spektakularnych bijatykach z żołnierzami w gospodzie, nie zdemolował lokalu tak, jak zrobili to Rojas i Sepulveda, gdy dyskusja zeszła na zachowanie tego ostatniego wobec pracujących u Victorii dziewcząt. Zaś _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega może i mogła się pogodzić ze zmarnowanym jedzeniem czy potłuczonymi talerzami i dzbankami, ale nie miała zamiaru ponosić kosztów połamanych przez żołnierzy mebli, zapadniętej podłogi i roztrzaskanej barierki. Tamtego dnia udowodniła de Soto, że zasłyszane przez niego opowieści o jej temperamencie wcale nie były przesadzone. Ponieważ _alcalde_ odesłał do Monterey garnizonowego kucharza, cały oddział był już skazany na stołowanie się w gospodzie. Argumenty _doñi_ Victorii zostały więc uznane, a Rojas, Sepulveda, Gomez i czterech innych żołnierzy pracowicie odbudowywało przez dwa dni werandę i wyposażenie. Nie obyło się bez dąsów i przekleństw, ale ostatecznie efekt ich pracy został uznany za ładny i solidny.

Prócz nowej, większej werandy, po stronie korzyści _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega mogła zapisać też zwiększony ruch w gospodzie. Po rozbiciu bandy Saragosy drogi stały się nieco bezpieczniejsze i w Los Angeles zjawiało się więcej podróżnych, tak, że Victoria zdecydowała się zatrudnić jeszcze nie tylko dziewczynę, Terezę, do pomocy przy barze, ale i dodatkową kucharkę. Pilar, owdowiała podczas pamiętnego napadu, nie była może tak kulinarnie uzdolniona, jak _señora_ Antonia, ale radziła sobie dość dobrze z przygotowywaniem podstawowych potraw. Jej syn miał pomagać w stajni, przy koniach gości. Victoria zaczęła też rozważać, czy nie opłaciłoby się jej przebudowanie przyległej do stajni części gospody i otwarcie tam jeszcze kilku pokoi, bowiem coraz częściej zdarzało się, że _señora_ Antonia mogła spóźnionym przybyszom zaproponować miejsce tylko na ławie w głównej sali.

Tymczasem, po czteromiesięcznym pobycie w pueblo, po obronie przed napadem i po sprowadzeniu nowych żołnierzy, Ignacio de Soto uznał, że najwyższy czas złożyć stanowisko _alcalde_. Początkowo były to drobne wzmianki i napomknienia przy zwyczajowych rozmowach w gospodzie, zwłaszcza zaraz po napadzie, ale po wysłaniu raportu do Monterey de Soto oznajmił wprost, że najazd Saragosy uświadomił mu, iż Los Angeles jest dla niego wygnaniem i że nie ma on ochoty zginąć gdzieś na krańcu cywilizacji, kiedy jego talenty i umiejętności mogą mu zapewnić awans i powodzenie w Europie. Z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej opryskliwy i jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że odlicza dni do momentu, gdy opuści to zapomniane przez Boga i ludzi miejsce.

Kiedy więc w ogólnym przekonaniu mieszkańców pech Los Angeles znów dał znać o sobie i pueblo miało stracić dobrego _alcalde,_ Diego i Victoria starannie ukrywali swoje zadowolenie. Jakoś żadne z nich nie potrafiło zapomnieć, z jakim zadaniem de Soto zjawił się w pueblo. W domu de la Vegów odliczano więc po cichu dni do następnego wyjazdu _alcalde_ do Monterey, a _don_ Alejandro równie cicho przekonywał _caballeros_ do podpisania się pod listem do gubernatora, by ten zgodził się na odjazd de Soto i wyznaczył na jego miejsce równie sprawnego administratora.

Do wyjazdu de Soto do Monterey pozostały tylko dwa tygodnie, kiedy wszystko się zmieniło.

x x x

To był zwykły letni dzień. Całe Los Angeles pogrążało się w sennym nieróbstwie. Zbliżało się już południe i ruch był widoczny tylko w okolicach gospody, gdzie na werandzie porozsiadali się ostatni goście przed sjestą.

Tymczasem, w jednym z domów na peryferiach, Victoria wpatrywała się w _señorę_ Rositę z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym z radością. Akuszerka, widząc jej minę, tylko się uśmiechnęła.

– Nie mówcie mi, że się tego nie spodziewałyście, _do__ñ__a_ – oznajmiła.

– Ja… – _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega zająknęła się. – Ja… To znaczy… Miałam nadzieję, ale ostatnio…

Rosita pokiwała głową.

– Dotarły już do mnie te plotki – powiedziała spokojnie. – Dobrze będzie, że wreszcie się skończą.

Victoria przymknęła na moment oczy, czując jak ogarnia ją jedna wielka, wspaniała fala ulgi. Nareszcie!

Do tej pory bowiem, chociaż interesy gospody szły dobrze, to jej osobiste sprawy układały się znacznie gorzej. Wprawdzie _do__ñ__a_ Maria da Silva dotrzymywała swej obietnicy i nadal powstrzymywała synową od rozpuszczania zjadliwych plotek, ale dla samej Victorii było to niewielkie pocieszenie. Jej zdaniem szkoda już się stała. Wprawdzie Dolores zdążyła tylko kilkakrotnie napomknąć o możliwych przyczynach braku potomka de la Vegów, jednak przeczulona na tym punkcie _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega miała wrażenie, że te słowa trafiły do chętnych uszy. Może było to tylko jej złudzenie, lecz wydawało się jej, że kiedy sensacje, takie jak przybycie _alcalde_ i napad na pueblo przycichały, przyłapywała mieszkańców Los Angeles, głównie starsze kobiety, na współczujących, a zarazem badawczych spojrzeniach. Męczyło ją to, bo nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że już ponad rok minął od dnia jej ślubu, a nic nie wskazywało na to, że _don_ Alejandro będzie mógł przywitać wnuka. Nie mogła jednak mieć pewności, że takie plotki krążą, póki by jakiejś osobiście nie usłyszała. Wolała też nie mówić Diego o swoich podejrzeniach, uważając, że jej mąż miał dosyć własnych kłopotów z niezmiennie uszczypliwym de Soto. Podejrzewała również, że Diego dowiedział się już, dlaczego jej codzienna obecność w gospodzie była wdzięcznym tematem do rozmów mieszkańców Los Angeles i starannie ukrywał przed nią to, jak żony niektórych _caballeros_ komentują ich małżeństwo. Z pewnością nie były to pochlebne uwagi, a Diego zapewne milczał też dlatego, że nie chodziło tu już tylko o pomówienia rzucane przez jedną arogancką dziewczynę, ale przekonanie coraz większej grupy osób, że mezalians w rodzinie de la Vegów skończy się katastrofą. Brak dziecka stawał się koronnym zarzutem przeciwko jego żonie i było kwestią czasu, gdy ktoś niezadowolony czy urażony wytknie to _do__ñ__i_ de la Vega.

Ale teraz wszystko miało się odmienić, myślała z ulgą Victoria. Jeszcze miesiąc, może dwa, i nikt już nie będzie plotkował za plecami jej czy Diego.

– Jak myślicie? – spytała uradowana. – To będzie chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

Rosita przyjrzała się jej uważnie.

– Zapewne chłopiec… – uznała. – Wiecie, jest takie przekonanie, że…

– Że córka kradnie matce urodę. – Victoria pokiwała głową, przypominając sobie, jak usłyszała to po raz pierwszy. Ale wtedy jej bladość i złe samopoczucie spowodowała trucizna, a teraz to dziecko było prawdziwe. Jej. Jej i Diego!

– Właśnie – przytaknęła akuszerka. – Wy wyglądacie wręcz przepięknie, więc to pewnie będzie syn.

Victorii szumiało w uszach, a pokój w domu Rosity wydawał się wirować. Musiała usiąść, bo nagle zrobiło się jej dziwnie słabo.

Akuszerka podała jej kubek wina rozcieńczonego wodą.

– _Don_ Diego będzie zapewne szczęśliwy! – powiedziała. – Wreszcie będzie dziedzic de la Vegów.

_Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega tylko przytaknęła kiwnięciem głowy. Oszołomienie powoli mijało i zaczynała myśleć o przyszłości. Wreszcie wszystko zaczynało się układać. Już nikt nigdy nie zarzuci jej, że nie jest właściwą żoną dla Diego. A jeszcze de Soto rezygnował ze swego zadania pochwycenia Zorro i wyjeżdżał! Nareszcie będą mieli spokój.

Musiała powiedzieć o tym Diego. Został w hacjendzie, by napisać kilka artykułów do _Guardiana_, więc powie mu dopiero po powrocie, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Jak to dobrze, że wzięła powóz. Teraz będzie musiała być bardziej ostrożna, mniej czasu spędzać w kuchni… Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć wszystkie porady i zalecenia, o jakich zdążyła usłyszeć. Powiedziała o tym _señorze_ Rosicie, ale kobieta tylko się roześmiała.

– Jesteście zdrowa i silna, _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega, macie dobrą budowę ciała. Nie ma powodu do obaw i nie ma potrzeby, byście przestały zajmować się tym, co sprawia wam radość. Tylko w kuchni uważajcie, bo zapachy…

– Doświadczyłam tego.

– Pamiętam. – Rosita kiwnęła głową, przypominając sobie tamtą historię i chorobę _señority_ Escalante. – Więc dobrze wiecie, czego możecie się spodziewać. Ale poza tym nic nie powinno was denerwować czy martwić, zwłaszcza, że tak czekałyście na to dziecko. Jeśli tylko będziecie czegoś potrzebować, choćby porozmawiać, wezwijcie mnie.

– Dobrze… – Victoria skinęła z roztargnieniem głową, myślami już będąc przy Diego i wyobrażając sobie, jak on przyjmie nowinę o powiększeniu się rodziny.

Pospiesznie pożegnała się z akuszerką i ruszyła do gospody. Była już niedaleko stajni, gdy wpadł na nią Felipe. Chłopak przyjechał razem z nią do miasteczka, w nadziei, że znów spotka Anę. Jej matka nie miała nic przeciwko znajomości córki z wychowankiem de la Vegów i dziewczynka spędziła już kilka przedpołudni w jego towarzystwie, a z każdym spotkaniem ich rozmowy nabierały intensywności. O ile Victoria zdążyła się zorientować, Ana zawsze miała coś do opowiedzenia i szybko się uczyła znaków Felipe, uważając odgadywanie ich za doskonałą zabawę.

Teraz jednak i Felipe, i Ana byli wyraźnie przestraszeni, dziewczynka trzymała się kurczowo rękawa chłopaka, kryjąc się za jego plecami.

– Felipe, co się stało?

Felipe zaczął gestykulować.

– Żołnierze? Aresztowali? _Dios_ _mio_, kogo?!

– Jose Rivasa, _do__ñ__a_ – odezwała się cicho Ana.

Victoria dostrzegła rozszerzone przerażeniem oczy dziewczynki. Przez moment wydawało się to jej dziwne, bo przecież od miesięcy już żołnierze w Los Angeles byli najbardziej przyjaznymi mieszkańcom ludźmi, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że ojciec Any został niegdyś aresztowany i omal nie zginął z powodu niezapłaconego nadmiarowego podatku, jeszcze za czasów Ramone. Mogło się wydawać, że to poszło już w niepamięć, ale właśnie się okazało, że jego córka zapamiętała aż za dobrze.

– Nie martwcie się, to musi być jakaś pomyłka. Felipe, _don_ Alejandro jest w gospodzie?

Chłopak gwałtownie pokiwał głową i znów zaczął gestykulować.

– Poszedł już do garnizonu? Inni _caballeros_ są w gospodzie? – Felipe przytakiwał. – To dobrze. Ana, nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Victoria nie umiała powiedzieć, czy uspokaja siebie czy ją. Za dobrze wiedziała, jaki naprawdę jest de Soto, by nie czuć lęku. Dziewczynka jednak, choć nie puściła rękawa Felipe, wyraźnie odetchnęła. Zapewnienie _doñi_ de la Vega widocznie było wystarczająco przekonujące.

x x x

Rzeczywiście, w gospodzie zebrało się już kilku _caballeros_. Siedzieli na werandzie, popijając wino i rozmawiając o tym, co się wydarzyło, o śmierci _don_ Sebastiana Valverde i zranieniu _doñi_ Marii. Niektórzy zastanawiali się, jakie ma ona szanse na wyzdrowienie teraz, kiedy doktor Hernandez wyjechał na kilka dni z pueblo, a ona sama znalazła się w hacjendzie de la Vegów, pod opieką młodego _don_ Diego, który brak formalnego medycznego wykształcenia nadrabiał ogromną ilością przeczytanych książek, chyba z każdej możliwej dziedziny. Oczywiście mówiono też o sierżancie Mendozie, który kazał ją tam zawieźć i który przybiegł do gospody z wiadomościami i z prośbą, by _don_ Alejandro poszedł wesprzeć go przy rozmowie z _alcalde_, bo sierżant nie wierzył w winę Jose Rivasa. Dyskusje w gospodzie jednak zamierały, w miarę jak przeciągało się spotkanie starszego de la Vegi z de Soto. Tragedia rodziny Valverde dotknęła wszystkich, a teraz ludzie czuli się dodatkowo niepewnie. Było jasne, że Jose Rivas nie był mordercą, zwłaszcza kogoś z Valverdów. Za długo już mieszkał razem z nimi, na poły służący, na poły wychowanek, a obecnie też i dzierżawca. Dla _don_ Sebastiana i jego żony był bliski niczym syn i nikt nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że zaatakował swoich opiekunów i dobroczyńców. Ale cokolwiek się wydarzyło, równie ważna dla puebla była decyzja _alcalde_. De Soto powiedział już o Rivasie, że jest mordercą i pozostawało tylko pytanie, czy _don_ Alejandro zdoła go przekonać do zmiany zdania. Inaczej los ludzi Saragosy był wymownym dowodem, jak Ignacio de Soto, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, traktuje przestępców.

Uwaga zgromadzonych skupiała się na wpółprzymkniętej bramie garnizonu. Na widocznej z tego miejsca części podwórca panował zwykły ruch, czyszczono konie, żołnierze kręcili się tam i z powrotem, zajęci codziennymi sprawami i tylko szeregowi Gomez i Navarra, wyprężeni jak struny przy drzwiach aresztu, zdradzali, że wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Spokojne, rutynowe zachowanie żołnierzy ostro się kłóciło z tym, co odczuwali zebrani.

Kiedy wreszcie _don_ Alejandro wyszedł z garnizonu, czekający na werandzie z daleka widzieli po pochylonej głowie i opuszczonych ramionach starszego mężczyzny, że jego misja poszła źle.

– Co powiedział _alcalde_? – spytał _don_ Esteban, gdy _don_ Alejandro wszedł na werandę.

– Kazał stawiać szafot – odparł sucho de la Vega. – Nie chce zwlekać nawet chwili.

– Jak to? Przecież nie ma dowodów! To niemożliwe! – W sali gospody krzyżowały się okrzyki protestu.

– Zastał Jose Rivasa klęczącego przy _doñi_ Marii, ze świeżo wystrzelonym pistoletem w dłoni. Pięciu żołnierzy z patrolu to potwierdzi, nawet Mendoza. Dla de Soto to wystarczy.

Szmer rozszedł się po sali.

– Ale Mendoza wierzy w to, co mówi Rivas! Że strzelał do zabójcy _don_ Sebastiana! – protestowali zgromadzeni. – A _do__ñ__a_ Maria? Ona będzie mogła powiedzieć, kto strzelał! Wystarczy, że poczekamy, aż odzyska przytomność!

– De Soto woli wierzyć własnym oczom – stwierdził gorzko _don_ Alejandro. – I swojej ocenie sytuacji. Powiedział, że nie widzi niczego dziwnego w tym, że pupil bogatego _caballero_ dopuszcza się zbrodni na swym dobroczyńcy. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, mówił, a on nie może dopuścić, by uszło to płazem, nieważne, jak Jose będzie się zaklinał, że to nie on.

– Ale to przecież… – Jeden z _caballeros_ nie dowierzał własnym uszom. – Może coś takiego zdarza się w Hiszpanii, ale nie u nas. Nie, kiedy chłopak wychowuje się w czyimś domu i jest niemalże jak syn!

– De Soto stwierdził, że nawet najbardziej zatwardziały złoczyńca mięknie na widok stryczka i stara się wykręcić od kary, stąd zapewnienia Jose – odparł ponuro starszy de la Vega.

Nim ktokolwiek powiedział coś głośno, do gospody chwiejnym krokiem wszedł Mendoza. Zebrani rozstąpili się i sierżant usiadł ciężko przy jednym ze stojących pod ścianą stolików.

– _Dios_ _mio_ – jęknął, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

– Co się stało, sierżancie? – zapytał _don_ Alfredo.

– _Alcalde_… – Mendoza bardziej zajęczał niż odpowiedział, ale to akurat słowo było zrozumiałe dla wszystkich.

– Wiemy, że nie chce wam wierzyć – powiedział _don_ Alfredo pocieszającym tonem.

– On nie tylko nie chce mi uwierzyć! – wybuchł sierżant z rozpaczą w głosie. – On kazał mi dopilnować budowy szafotu! I uczynił odpowiedzialnym za jutrzejszą egzekucję!

– Odpowiedzialnym?! Jutrzejszą ?! – powtórzyło ze zgrozą kilka głosów.

– Tak! – Mendoza niemal już płakał. – Ja mam… ja mam…

Nie mógł dokończyć zdania, ale nie musiał. Każdy wiedział, jakie dokładnie zadanie wyznaczył mu de Soto i jeśli poprzednio wszyscy przyjęli los bandytów Saragosy z odrobiną ponurej satysfakcji, jako sprawiedliwą zemstę, to teraz wiadomość o egzekucji Jose Rivasa, tak rychłej i bezlitosnej, budziła tylko podszyte przerażeniem współczucie dla niego i sierżanta.

_Don_ Alfredo już bez słowa poklepał sierżanta po ramieniu, za nim inni _caballeros_, a Victoria postawiła przed nim kubek z winem.

– Napijcie się – poradziła. – Będzie wam lżej.

– _Gracias,_ _do__ñ__a_… – westchnął. – Chciałbym się upić. Upić i jutro nie obudzić…

– Może się jeszcze coś wydarzy… – spróbowała go pocieszyć.

Mendoza poderwał głowę i wpatrzył się w nią pełnym nadziei wzrokiem.

– _Do__ñ__a_, myślicie… myślicie, że on… – wyjąkał, nie ważąc się nawet wypowiedzieć, kogo miał na myśli.

– Nie wiem, czy właśnie on – uśmiechnęła się Victoria. – Ale jestem pewna, że Diego spróbuje coś wymyślić.

Nadzieja w oczach Mendozy zgasła. Sierżant opuścił ciężko głowę i zapatrzył się w wino na dnie kubka.

x x x

Victoria zastała swego męża w gabinecie. Szukał właśnie czegoś w książce, a siedzący w rogu pokoju Felipe rozcierał w moździerzu zioła na gładką maść.

– CO?! Egzekucja?! – Diego nie mógł uwierzyć w przyniesioną przez nią nowinę.

– Jutro o świcie – stwierdziła.

– Ojciec…

– Próbował. Nic nie wskórał.

– Tylko go rozzłościłem – wtrącił _don_ Alejandro.

– Idiota! – prychnął z furią Diego. – Jak on coś sobie wbije do łba…

Młody de la Vega wstał i przeszedł po gabinecie, wyraźnie zły. Felipe podniósł się i zagrodził mu drogę, a gdy _caballero_ się zatrzymał, chłopak dotknął jego zaciśniętych pięści. Diego z wysiłkiem rozluźnił dłonie, a gdy spojrzał na wyrostka, ten zakreślił szybki znak, jedną literę, uśmiechając się domyślnie. Ale jego starszy przyjaciel nie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, tylko zerknął w stronę żony.

Victoria zagryzła wargi. Wiedziała, co przyszło do głowy Felipe i o co chciał ją zapytać mąż. To było rozwiązanie. Jedyne i oczywiste, o którym już napomykał sierżant, które wszyscy przyjęliby ze zrozumieniem i którego się być może spodziewali. Jose Rivas mógł być niewinny, a jeśli tak, był kiedyś ktoś, kto pilnował, by niewinnym nie działa się krzywda. Jeśli czarno odziany banita złoży wizytę _alcalde_ albo przeszkodzi w egzekucji lub też Jose zniknie z celi, to wszyscy odetchną z ulgą, że krzywda została naprawiona. Jednak wtedy Ignacio de Soto przestanie twierdzić, że chciałby wrócić do Madrytu, a zajmie się polowaniem na Zorro. Luis Ramone próbował różnych sztuczek i różnych pułapek. Jakie zasadzki wymyśli ten _alcalde_? Ile razy jeszcze szczęście będzie dopisywać Zorro i jego rodzinie?

Ale z drugiej strony na szali też było ludzkie życie. I to nie jedno.

– Mendoza ma być katem – powiedziała.

– _Dios_ _mio_! Czy Ignacio całkiem oszalał? Mendoza nie poradzi sobie…

– Mendoza siedzi w gospodzie i pije. Chce się spić tak, by przespać jutrzejszy dzień…

Diego odwrócił się nagle od ściany.

– Przespać… – powiedział z namysłem.

– Czy coś… – zaczęła mówić Victoria, ale urwała, gdy mąż gwałtownie zamachał ręką, dając jej znać, by się nie odzywała.

Diego zaczął pospiesznie wertować książkę, wreszcie przeczytał coś i odetchnął. Odwrócił się w stronę żony.

– Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, Vi – powiedział.

– Co zechcesz.

– Dam ci lekarstwo, które musi znaleźć się w kolacji de Soto.

– Co to da?

– Zobaczysz. – Diego uśmiechnął się nieoczekiwanie, na poły wesoło, a na poły złośliwie. – Mendoza liczy, że zjawi się Zorro? – spytał zamiast odpowiedzi.

– Owszem.

– No to się zdziwi. _Don_ Diego de la Vega też miewa dobre pomysły.

x x x

W gospodzie panował ponury nastrój. Z sali głównej nie dobiegało zbyt wiele głosów, choć większość miejsc była zajęta. Ale siedzący w przeważającej części po prostu wpatrywali się w talerze czy kubki z winem.

Mendoza podniósł się niepewnie, gdy Victoria postawiła przed nim tacę z posiłkiem. _Doña_ de la Vega powstrzymała go gestem i zajrzała do stojącego na stole dzbanka.

– Wypiliście sporo wina, sierżancie – powiedziała. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli Marisa czy Juanita zaniesie kolację _alcalde_.

– Ale ja muszę z nią iść… – wyjęczał. – Muszę dopilnować…

– Wiem, że musicie. Ale, sierżancie, czy nie może być tak – ściszyła nieco głos – że w sprawie tego, co jutro…

Nagle przetrzeźwiały Mendoza spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– _Do__ñ__a_…

– Czy nie może być tak, że _alcalde_ będzie musiał być obecny? – spytała, kładąc nacisk na słowo „musiał".

Sierżant przez chwilę patrzył na Victorię nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Wreszcie jakaś myśl przebiła się w jego umyśle przez opary wina i żalu do świata.

– Oczywiście, że to musi być w obecności _alcalde_. On przecież jest najwyższą władzą w pueblo – odpowiedział.

– No właśnie. – Kiwnęła głową Victoria i poklepała sierżanta po ramieniu. – Będzie musiał być obecny. Jeśli nie będzie mógł, trzeba będzie na niego poczekać.

Mendoza aż się zatchnął.

– _Do__ñ__a_… – wyszeptał.

– Ciii, sierżancie. Ani słowa. Marisa! Czy możesz zanieść _alcalde_ kolację? Sierżant nie czuje się najlepiej. Nie możemy pozwolić, by rozlał zupę albo wino…

Dziewczyna pokiwała z entuzjazmem głową.

– _Do__ña_ Victoria… – odezwał się _don_ Alfredo.

Marisa i Mendoza opuścili już gospodę, a Victoria patrzyła za nimi, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana. Plan, jaki Diego wymyślił, był szalony, ale też jedyny, jaki miał szansę powodzenia bez ubierania maski Zorro. Tego oboje chcieli uniknąć, tym bardziej, że zdążyła powiedzieć Diego o diagnozie Rosity. Jej mąż przyjął to bez spodziewanej radości, a raczej z ponurą determinacją, że nie pozwoli de Soto zagrozić jego rodzinie.

– Tak? – odpowiedziała wreszcie Victoria.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że starszy _caballero_ musiał ją już kilkakrotnie pytać, nim się odezwała. Zaklęła w duchu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowali ona i Diego, było zwrócenie na siebie uwagi nietypowym zachowaniem. Mogła coś zasugerować, ale nie dawać jasno do zrozumienia, do licha!

– Czy macie na myśli…?

– Tylko to, że musimy być praworządnymi obywatelami. – Victoria skryła swój niepokój pod uśmiechem, dorównującym swą zuchwałością łobuzerskiemu uśmiechowi Zorro. – Nie możemy niczego robić bez nadzoru naszego _alcalde_. A już na pewno nie egzekucję.

Ludzie w gospodzie podnieśli głowy, kilku stojących dalej zbliżyło się do baru.

– _Alcalde_ będzie jutro rano bardzo niezadowolony, jeśli wszystko nie będzie gotowe – zauważył ostrożnie kapral Rojas.

– Nawet, jeśli będzie gotowe – odparła Victoria – to przecież nie będzie można powiesić Jose Rivasa bez obecności _alcalde_. Prawda, kapralu? Będziecie o tym pamiętali?

Marco Rojas gwałtownie pokiwał głową. Uśmiechał się szeroko.

– Będę o tym pamiętał, _do__ñ__a_ – odpowiedział pospiesznie.

Większość ludzi w gospodzie odetchnęła i posypały się zamówienia na posiłki i wino.

CDN.


	10. Rozdział 10 Oczekiwanie

_**Od autora:**__ Filigranko, czy plan się powiedzie? No cóż, zależy, jak na to spojrzeć. Filipinko, dziękuję za tak obszerny komentarz. Co będzie dalej? Cóż, przeczytaj._

* * *

**Rozdział 10. Oczekiwanie**

* * *

Długo po zachodzie słońca szeroko otwarte drzwi gospody Victorii oświetlały sporą część placu. Mimo późnej pory w sali siedziało jeszcze wielu gości i kiedy w garnizonie wszczęło się zamieszanie, wszyscy wylegli na taras, by zobaczyć, co się wydarzyło.

– _Do__ñ__a_ Victoria! _Do__ñ__a_ Victoria! – Sierżant Mendoza, całkowicie już trzeźwy, wbiegł na stopnie.

– Co się stało, sierżancie?

– Możecie posłać kogoś po _don_ Diego? _Alcalde_ zachorował…

Pomruk rozszedł się wśród zgromadzonych, ale Victoria zdawała się go ignorować.

– Oczywiście, sierżancie – odpowiedziała. – Zaraz ktoś pojedzie do hacjendy.

– Tylko szybko, _do__ñ__a_, proszę…

– Na co zachorował _don_ Ignacio? – zapytał jeden z _caballeros_, ale sierżant nie odpowiedział, tylko pobiegł z powrotem do garnizonu.

– Cóż za zbieg okoliczności, _do__ñ__a_ – mruknął _don_ Alfredo, gdy już Mendoza nieco się oddalił. – _Don_ Ignacio zachorował. Trzeba będzie odłożyć egzekucję biednego Jose…

– Z całą pewnością Jose nie będzie na to narzekał – odparła lekkim tonem.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście… – Uśmiech _don_ Alfredo stawał się coraz szerszy. – Kto by narzekał w jego sytuacji… A _do__ñ__a_ Maria może jutro odzyska już przytomność, prawda?

– Mam nadzieję, że odzyska – odparła szczerze Victoria.

x x x

_Do__ñ__a_ Maria Valverde nie odzyskała jednak przytomności do ranka następnego dnia. Diego twierdził, że to było do przewidzenia przy takiej ranie, jaką odniosła.

– Jeśli ona nie odzyska przytomności, zanim de Soto wyzdrowieje… – martwił się _don_ Alejandro.

Stał w biurze _Guardiana_, obserwując, jak jego syn przygotowuje leki dla _alcalde_.

– O to bym się nie martwił – odparł Diego.

Wstrząsnął niewielką buteleczką, gdzie rozpuszczał mieszaninę proszków.

– Diego…?

Młody de la Vega tylko zerknął na ojca.

– Ignacio nie wyzdrowieje, a przynajmniej nie dziś – odparł sucho. – Każde lekarstwo może być trucizną, jeśli się pomyli dawki – wyjaśnił, widząc nierozumiejącą minę ojca.

_Don_ Alejandro na moment odebrało mowę.

– Diego…

– Tak, ojcze?

– Ty…

– Oczywiście. – Diego ze znużeniem wzruszył ramionami. Całą noc jeździł od hacjendy do pueblo i z powrotem. – Nic mu tak naprawdę nie będzie, a dzięki temu Jose, być może, uratuje życie.

– Otrułeś _alcalde_? – spytał wstrząśnięty _don_ Alejandro.

– A co miałem zrobić? Spoić go tak, by przespał dzień? Ignacio ma na to za mocną głowę. Uśpić laudanum i wmówić, że egzekucja się odbyła? I to może jeszcze kilka dni temu? Nie jest takim durniem, by się dać na to nabrać, a cały jego gniew skupiłby się na Mendozie. Wolę nie sprawdzać, jak by go ukarał.

_Don_ Alejandro potrząsnął głową, wyraźnie zaskoczony tak bezwzględnością syna, jak i gwałtownością jego reakcji.

– Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie – powiedział w końcu. – Trucizna?

– Tym razem to żadna trucizna. – Diego wzruszył ramionami, znów spokojny. – Tak naprawdę to tylko trochę środków nasennych, trochę napotnych… Jest słaby i oszołomiony, to wystarczy, by uwierzył w chorobę. Nie będzie nic podejrzewał. A czemu to zrobiłem? Ojcze…

Młody de la Vega odstawił buteleczkę i podszedł do drzwi. Wyjrzał, upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu biura _Guardiana_ i zamknął je starannie.

– Miałem wybór. Albo Mendoza będzie miał pretekst, by odroczyć egzekucję, albo ktoś będzie musiał interweniować. Wierz mi, że wolałem to pierwsze.

Starszy _caballero_ nadal miał wątpliwości.

– Mimo wszystko, zdziwiłeś mnie – powiedział. – Nigdy przedtem nie wahałeś się, czy działać. Wręcz czekałeś na okazję. Myślałem, że…

– Że w końcu nie wytrzymam? To prawda, że mam już dosyć de Soto. Ale nie o to mi chodziło.

Diego niespodziewanie roześmiał się cicho, jakby z tylko sobie znanego żartu.

– Chyba tak już jest, ojcze, że Vi i ja wciąż układamy nasze życie inaczej niż wszyscy w pueblo – stwierdził.

– Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz. – _Don_ Alejandro zdziwił się nagłą zmianą tematu. To prawda, że Diego i Victoria różnili się od reszty mieszkańców Los Angeles, ale czemu jego syn wspominał o tym właśnie teraz?

– Nie było sposobności, by ci powiedzieć o tym, czego się dowiedziałem. – Diego uśmiechnął się nieoczekiwanie. – A powinniśmy to zrobić razem i razem się cieszyć. Vi i ja mamy powód, bardzo ważny powód, by unikać ryzyka, nieważne, jak bardzo się mi to nie podoba.

– To znaczy? – _Don_ Alejandro spojrzał zaskoczony na uśmiechniętego syna. – Chcesz powiedzieć…? Masz na myśli, że Victoria…?

– Tak.

Przez chwilę starszy de la Vega nie mógł wykrztusić słowa, a Diego nie czekał, aż jego ojciec przemówi.

– Tym bardziej chcę rozwiązać tę sprawę jako Diego de la Vega – powiedział z naciskiem.

Ta odpowiedź zamknęła usta _don_ Alejandro. To była radosna wiadomość, ale czas nie był właściwy na wesołość czy gratulacje. A Diego musiał być tym bardziej zdeterminowany, by powstrzymać de Soto bez pomocy Zorro.

– Mam nadzieję, że _do__ñ__a_ Maria szybko odzyska przytomność – powiedział wreszcie cicho starszy _caballero_. – Nie możesz ciągnąć tego zbyt długo.

x x x

Jednak na poprawę stanu _doñi_ Valverde trzeba było poczekać jeszcze część następnego dnia, a przez ten czas Ignacio de Soto leżał wpółprzytomny w swoim łóżku. Raz tylko, w chwili przytomności umysłu zapytał, co się dzieje w Los Angeles. Z okna sypialni mógł dostrzec wzniesiony na placu szafot, a od wartownika usłyszał, że żołnierze patrolują okolicę, ale to nie wystarczyło _alcalde_.

– Dlaczego? – Szamotał się, próbując wstać, gdy dowiedział się, że Jose Rivas wciąż siedzi w celi. – Dlaczego jeszcze nie było egzekucji?!

– _Alcalde_, _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_, nie wstawajcie. – Przestraszony Mendoza usiłował uspokoić zwierzchnika.

– Co to za porządki, sierżancie? Ja wam…

De Soto podniósł się i zrobił kilka kroków, nim zawiodły go nogi i się zatoczył. Tylko dzięki temu, że sierżant go podtrzymał, _alcalde_ nie rozbił sobie głowy o biurko.

– Jesteście zbyt chorzy, _alcalde_, nie wstawajcie…

– Nie mogę wstać… – Chwila ożywienia minęła i de Soto zapadł się z jękiem ulgi w poduszki.

– Nie możecie się przeziębić, _alcalde_, to pewna śmierć! – hamował go sierżant.

De Soto jeszcze parokrotnie próbował się podnieść, ale zawroty głowy i osłabienie szybko zmuszały go do powrotu do pościeli. Wreszcie jakoś dotarło do niego, że zapadł na nagłą influencę, której przeziębienie oznaczało zapalenie płuc, i od tej pory posłusznie wykonywał polecenia. Z urywanych słów, jakie mamrotał do siebie, Mendoza zrozumiał, że choroba i śmierć w Los Angeles, w tym zapadłym pueblo na końcu świata, nie leżały bynajmniej w planach Ignacio de Soto. Zatroskany sierżant wyznaczył żołnierzy, by pełnili przy chorym wartę, pilnując, by się nie odkrywał w niespokojnym półśnie i by pił możliwie dużo, głównie naparów z ziół, jakie dostarczył _don_ Diego. Sam zaś zajął się codziennymi obowiązkami. Szczególną uwagę poświęcał wyjeżdżającym na patrol. Może było to mało prawdopodobne, ale każdy z nich mógł przywieźć informację, która uratowałaby Jose Rivasa. Sam Jose przyjął wiadomość, że egzekucja została odroczona i wszystko się rozstrzygnie, gdy wyzdrowieje albo _do__ñ__a_ Valverde, albo _alcalde_, zaskakująco spokojnie, jeśli się wzięło pod uwagę jego wcześniejsze protesty i żądania, by pozwolono mu ścigać mordercę _don_ Sebastiana. Oświadczył tylko, że chyba każdy wie, o czyje zdrowie będzie się modlił.

I chyba modlitwy Rivasa zostały wysłuchane, bo następnego dnia, koło południa, do garnizonu zajrzał Felipe. Diego, który właśnie kontrolował, ile ziół zostało podane choremu, z zainteresowaniem wysłuchał, a raczej przypatrzył się gwałtownej gestykulacji chłopaka.

– Co się stało, _don_ Diego? – zainteresował się sierżant.

– _Do__ñ__a_ Maria odzyskała przytomność.

– Wie, kto jest zabójcą?!

– Jeśli nawet, Felipe nie może mi tego przekazać. Muszę jechać do hacjendy.

Sierżant gwałtownie pokiwał głową. Kiedy Diego odjechał, Mendoza pospieszył do aresztu.

– Jose?

– Tak? – Młody dzierżawca ociężale podniósł głowę z pryczy. Nieogolony, w wymiętym ubraniu, sprawiał nienajlepsze wrażenie.

– _Doña_ Maria odzyskała przytomność – powtórzył słowa Diego sierżant. – Zaraz _don_ Diego przywiezie jej zeznanie i będę mógł cię wypuścić.

– _Gracias_ _a Dios_! – westchnął Rivas. – Zaczynałem…

– Przecież jesteś niewinny, Jose! – zganił go Mendoza. – Nie pozwoliłbym, by ci się stało coś złego!

Jose tylko pokręcił głową i Mendoza zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel musiał słyszeć, jak _alcalde_ nakazuje, mimo protestów sierżanta, organizację egzekucji. A z okna celi było widać wciąż stojący na placu szafot. Nic więc dziwnego, że Rivas, trzeci dzień siedzący za kratami, nie był w radosnym nastroju.

Nastrój Jose nie poprawił się też godzinę później, gdy _don_ Diego wrócił do garnizonu. Młody de la Vega nie przywiózł zeznań _doñi_ Valverde.

– Jest jeszcze zbyt słaba, sierżancie – wyjaśniał. – Nie może za dużo mówić, a już całkowicie nie zdoła pisać. Doktor Hernandez kategorycznie zabronił jej męczyć.

– Ale powiedziała, że Jose jest niewinny? – zaniepokoił się Mendoza.

– Nie tylko. Człowiek, który ją ranił, nazywa się Tomas Porvas.

– To jeden z dzierżawców _don_ Sebastiana! – przypomniał sobie Mendoza. – _Señor_ Valverde miał mu wypowiedzieć umowę, bo Porvas się nie wywiązywał z obowiązków. To, co dostał na zakup ziarna siewnego, przegrał w karty… – Sierżant jak zwykle znał wszystkie plotki wymieniane w gospodzie _doñi_ Victorii. – Ale przecież on miał być w Santa Barbara…

– Wygląda na to, że zanim tam pojechał, spotkał się z _don_ Sebastianem…

– Oj, niedobrze, niedobrze… – zmartwił się sierżant.

Miał powody do zmartwienia. Doktor Hernandez właśnie wrócił do Los Angeles i pierwsze, co usłyszał, to wieści o potrzebujących pomocy. Sędziwy lekarz był przyjemnie zaskoczony tym, jak młody de la Vega poradził sobie z opatrzeniem rannej i chorobą _alcalde_. Według jego oceny oboje chorzy zawdzięczali życie staraniom _don_ Diego, teraz jednak przejął nad nimi opiekę, zwalniając go z tego obowiązku. Zdążył już zajrzeć do de Soto przed wyjazdem do hacjendy de la Vegów. Wprawdzie zgodził się, że to rzeczywiście nagła influenca i pochwalił sierżanta za opiekę nad chorym, zaręczając, że tylko dzięki temu _alcalde_ uniknął śmiertelnego zapalenia płuc, ale uznał też, że czas już, by odstawić ziołowe leki _don_ Diego i podać inne, bardziej wzmacniające niż zwalczające gorączkę, po których chory miał w najbliższych dniach poczuć się lepiej. Dla sierżanta oznaczało to jednak, że lada dzień _alcalde_ będzie czuł się dostatecznie dobrze, by się zająć Jose Rivasem, a Mendoza bardzo nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na pytanie, czemu jeszcze nie przeprowadził egzekucji. Zeznanie _doñi_ Marii Valverde zdejmowałoby z niego ten ciężar.

Sierżant usiadł ciężko przy biurku i popatrzył za wychodzącym młodym de la Vegą. Diego porozmawiał jeszcze z wracającym doktorem Hernandezem, nim poszedł do gospody, zapewne po to, by zabrać Victorię, osiodłać dwa wierzchowce i resztę dnia spędzić gdzieś poza hacjendą, gdzie ani on nie będzie musiał myśleć o chorym Ignacio de Soto, ani ona o zaopatrzeniu i gościach. Tymczasem Mendoza potrzebował pomocy, ale innej niż ta, jakiej mógł mu udzielić ten _caballero_. Ktoś musiał dostarczyć do aresztu prawdziwego zabójcę _don_ Sebastiana, to było jedyne rozwiązanie. Sierżant wiedział, kogo może o to poprosić.

CDN.


	11. Rozdział 11 Miłosierdzie alcalde

**Rozdział 11. Miłosierdzie alcalde**

* * *

Następnego dnia Ignacio de Soto czuł się już znacznie lepiej, choć nie na tyle, by nie przespać większości czasu. Doktor Hernandez odetchnął z ulgą, że _alcalde_ już nie gorączkuje, pocieszył chorego i sierżanta, że po tym dniu de Soto będzie mógł wstać z łóżka i pojechał do de la Vegów, zająć się opatrunkami _doñi_ Marii. Nie zauważył, że Mendoza przyjął jego zapewnienia z nieskrywanym przerażeniem.

Sierżant, o czym doktor nie wiedział, miał powody, by się bać. Kiedy bowiem de Soto wstał, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił po toalecie i solidnym śniadaniu, była inspekcja aresztu. Mendoza patrzył tępo, jak de Soto otwiera drzwi i przechodzi krótkim korytarzykiem pomiędzy celami. _Alcalde_ podszedł jeszcze do okna, wyjrzał przez nie i, zmęczony tym spacerem, wrócił za biurko.

– Wystawiliście nagrobek? – rzucił po chwili, już zajęty przeglądaniem papierów.

– _A_… _alcalde_? – zająknął się Mendoza.

– Pytam, czy na grobie Rivasa jest jego nazwisko. – De Soto nie odrywał wzroku od księgi raportów, gdzie Mendoza niezgrabnymi kulfonami wpisał, kogo i kiedy wysyłał na patrol.

– Nie… – wykrztusił sierżant.

– Bardzo dobrze. Morderca nie powinien mieć swego imienia na grobie. Zwłaszcza taki morderca jak on.

– Ale…

– Co? – _Alcalde_ zatrzasnął księgę i odwrócił się do sierżanta. – Nadal uważacie, że był niewinny? Jesteście bardziej niż głupi, sierżancie. Jesteście naiwni! – prychnął pogardliwie, ale na widok pobladłej twarzy Mendozy złagodniał. – Jak powiedziałem – wyjaśnił – jesteście naiwni. Wierzycie, że ludzie są dobrzy. Mnie doświadczenie nauczyło, że można się po nich spodziewać wszystkiego, w tym najczarniejszej niewdzięczności. Rozumiecie to, sierżancie?

– _Si_, _mi_ _alcalde_… – Sierżant przełknął nerwowo.

– To bardzo dobrze. Wydawało mi się, że macie jakieś niemądre obiekcje. Ale widzę, że potraficie wykonywać rozkazy. I mieliście dobry pomysł, pozostawiając szafot na placu. Będzie przypominał, że tu, w Los Angeles, przestrzegamy prawa… – De Soto poprawił się w fotelu. – Każdy się dwa razy zastanowi, nim je złamie… A teraz idźcie już. Macie chyba coś do zrobienia, czyż nie?

Mendoza wyszedł i odetchnął głęboko. Nie potrafił się zdobyć na to, by się przyznać, co się naprawdę stało z Jose Rivasem, ale zaraz pocieszył się tym, że przecież prawdziwy zabójca _don_ Sebastiana zostanie wkrótce schwytany. Wtedy wszystko się ułoży. A na razie on ma pracę do wykonania… Patrole, kontrole… Niepokój jednak pozostał, powodując, że sierżant wciąż nerwowo oglądał się na wjazd do pueblo. Spodziewał się, że lada chwila pojawi się tam Jose, może nawet w towarzystwie _alcalde_ Ramireza, ale na pewno z Porvasem. _Don_ Ignacio będzie wściekły, ale wszystko się ułoży, powtarzał sobie i bez apetytu grzebał łyżką w talerzu polewki, aż _señora_ Antonia przyglądała mu się ze zdziwieniem.

Dzień mijał jednak, a Jose nie wracał. Mendoza denerwował się coraz bardziej, a tymczasem życie w garnizonie i pueblo toczyło się swoim codziennym torem, z tą drobną różnicą, że na widok pustej szubienicy każdy przechodzący przez plac odrobinę przyspieszał kroku, a goście gospody _doñi_ de la Vega woleli siedzieć wewnątrz niż na werandzie. Kapral Rojas wyruszył na popołudniowy patrol, a Sepulveda wrócił z porannego. Koń w jego oddziałku okulał i trzeba było wezwać kowala, by go rozkuł i wyczyścił zropiałe kopyto. Jego jeździec, szeregowy Navarra, szedł na piechotę ostatnie mile, chcąc oszczędzić wierzchowca, i teraz trzymał nogi w misce z wodą, lecząc poobcierane pięty. Szeregowi Roberto i Juan posprzeczali się w gospodzie o wino, który z nich będzie płacił za dodatkowy dzbanek. Na placu spłoszył się osioł jednego peona i nim go złapano, rozbił o szafot wózek. Dwie gospodynie przestraszyły się także i zwymyślały za to i właściciela zwierzęcia, i żołnierzy. Podczas sjesty Gomez pokłócił się z Munozem i kapral Rojas wyznaczył mu karną wartę przed drzwiami _alcalde_. Słowem, nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego.

Gdyby jednak Marco Rojas wiedział, do czego doprowadzi swoim rozkazem, dwa razy by się zastanowił, wyznaczając Gomezowi taką, a nie inną karę.

x x x

Mendoza ziewał rozdzierająco nad śniadaniem. Przez całą noc niemal nie zmrużył oka, nadsłuchując, czy z placu nie dobiegnie go jakiś hałas i zerwał się jeszcze przed świtem z łóżka, by sprawdzić, czy w gospodzie nie pojawili się upragnieni goście. Nikogo jednak nie było. Sierżant ze zdenerwowania niemal nie mógł przełykać i aż podskoczył, gdy naprzeciw niego _alcalde_ oparł się o stół.

– Sierżancie… – Głos de Soto był cichy i łagodny.

– _Si, mi alcalde_! – Mendoza poderwał się z miejsca, zostawiając niedojedzone śniadanie.

– Powiedzcie mi, sierżancie… – _Alcalde_ nadal mówił cicho, niemal jak do siebie samego. – Powiedzcie mi, kto był świadkiem egzekucji Rivasa. Bo nie szeregowy Gomez, prawda?

Sierżanta wmurowało w ziemię. To było to, czego się bał. Teraz musiał już mówić prawdę i tylko prawdę, nie mógł się ukryć za jakimkolwiek kłamstwem.

– _Alcalde_… ja… – wyjąkał.

De Soto okręcił się w miejscu.

– Co wy, sierżancie? Co wy?! – warknął. – Rozmawiałem z Gomezem. Byłem na cmentarzu. Gdzie jest Rivas?

– Myślałem…

– Za dużo myślicie, Mendoza! Gdzie jest Jose Rivas?

Przerażony Mendoza rozejrzał się dookoła. Na werandzie, mimo porannej pory, zebrało się już sporo osób, mieszkańców Los Angeles, _caballeros_ i peonów. Byli też żołnierze, ci, którzy nie pojechali jeszcze na patrol. Wydawało mu się, że wszyscy obserwują jego rozmowę z de Soto.

_Alcalde_ dostrzegł jego panikę, bo odezwał się znów łagodniejszym tonem.

– Sierżancie, nie musicie się obawiać przyznania do winy. Obiecuję, że jeśli będziecie szczerzy, będę… miłosierny.

Sierżant przełknął ślinę, zamknął oczy i zdecydował się.

– Wypuściłem Jose z aresztu… Pojechał do Santa Barbara… On…

– Dosyć! – przerwał mu de Soto.

Mendoza rozpaczliwie potrząsnął głową.

- On jest niewinny, _alcalde_! _Doña_ Maria powiedziała…

- Co?

- Powiedziała, że to dzierżawca, Tomas Porvas strzelał… Wypuściłem Jose, bo…

– Dosyć! – powtórzył de Soto. – Nie wiem, czy jesteście naiwni, czy dość bezczelni, by wierzyć w moją naiwność, sierżancie, ale na pewno zapomnieliście, czym jest dyscyplina i posłuszeństwo wobec dowódcy – wycedził lodowatym tonem. - W południe zostanie wam wymierzona kara! Do tej pory macie przebywać w waszej kwaterze. Odmaszerować!

Pobladły sierżant wyprostował się sztywno i ruszył przed siebie, omal nie spadając ze stopni na werandę. Pozbierał się jakoś i pomaszerował wprost do bramy garnizonu. De Soto rozejrzał się po oniemiałych gościach gospody.

- Żołnierze! Do garnizonu! – polecił.

Kilku szeregowych wysunęło się z grupy i ruszyło w stronę bramy. _Alcalde_ raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych

- Rozumiem, że wszyscy tu wiedzieli o tej sprawie? – zapytał znów łagodnie.

Rozległo się kilka przytaknięć.

- Zwrócę waszą uwagę, że sierżant podważył autorytet dowódcy. – Tym razem głos de Soto zabrzmiał znacznie ostrzej. – To sprawa wewnętrzna, wojskowa, więc nie będę przyjmował żadnych delegacji, w jego obronie. – Spojrzał przy tych słowach ostro na _don_ Alfredo, który już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować. – To jest zagrożenie dla całego garnizonu! A sprawę tego Rivasa, czy też Porvasa, rozpatrzę jako następną, kiedy już _doña_ Maria – _alcalde_ uśmiechnął się szyderczo – będzie dość zdrowa, by złożyć sensowne zeznania. Jeśli będzie tak zdrowa.

Odwrócił się i odmaszerował, zostawiając za sobą zaskoczonych, oniemiałych ludzi. Za chwilę wszyscy zebrani zbili się w gromadę, dyskutując zawzięcie. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Felipe wymknął się kuchennymi drzwiami.

x x x

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami w hacjendzie de la Vegów zabrzmiało niemal jak wystrzał. Victoria podniosła głowę znad książki, zaskoczona nieoczekiwanym hałasem.

– Felipe? – zdziwiła się. – Co się stało?

Chłopak zaczął gwałtownie gestykulować.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie, wolniej… Nie rozumiem…

– _Alcalde_ chce ukarać Mendozę w południe – odezwał się Diego. W odróżnieniu od niej, nie miał kłopotów z odczytaniem pospiesznych gestów Felipe.

– Ukarać? Za co? Mendoza wczoraj był cały dzień jakiś nieswój…

Felipe znów zaczął pokazywać.

– Co? Egzekucja? Czyja, Mendozy? Nie… Mendoza miał… No tak, Jose Rivas, tak?

Chłopak potwierdził i dalej sygnalizował.

– Mendoza wypuścił Jose z aresztu? Podejrzewałem to… – westchnął Diego. – Dobrze zrobił, ale teraz siedzi po uszy w kłopotach. Bardziej niż po uszy…

– Nie rozumiem…

Chłopak znów zaczął sygnalizować.

- Żadnych wyjaśnień, tak? Nie wpuści _caballeros_? Kto kłamca? Mendoza? – Młody de la Vega westchnął ciężko. – Jest gorzej, niż się obawiałem. De Soto spostrzegł, że sierżant bywa samodzielny…

- To znaczy? – spytała Victoria. – Czemu gorzej? Co on zrobi?

– De Soto jest żołnierzem. Ramone wymyślał raczej proste kary, dodatkowe warty, utratę żołdu… Były nieprzyjemne, ale on wiedział, że nie może stracić choćby jednego człowieka z oddziału. Ignacio nie ma takich hamulców. On służył w Europie, w regularnej formacji, gdzie karano według wojskowego kodeksu, chłostą czy szubienicą. Tak też ukarze sierżanta.

– To znaczy?

– Mendoza otwarcie zlekceważył otrzymane rozkazy i uwolnił więźnia. To już nie jest niezgrabność czy drobna niesubordynacja, ale otwarty sprzeciw. I bunt. A bunt karze się śmiercią. Tym bardziej, że sierżant właśnie udowodnił, że może działać za plecami _alcalde_. Podważa jego autorytet.

Felipe gwałtownie pokiwał głową, potwierdzając, że coś takiego właśnie usłyszał w gospodzie. Victoria podniosła dłonie do ust.

– _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_! – jęknęła. – Ta przeklęta szubienica!

– Właśnie, szubienica… – Diego uśmiechnął się słabo. – Nie martwiłem się nią do tej pory, bo to Rojas nadzorował jej budowę.

– I?

– Nie ma zapadni.

Zaskoczona Victoria, mimo strachu, uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy zrozumiała, co to oznacza.

– Nie ma zapadni… – powtórzyła. Obok niej Felipe śmiał się tak, jak to tylko on potrafił, bezgłośnie, zgięty prawie w pół z uciechy.

Wesołość Diego jednak zaraz znikła.

– Gdy Ignacio się zorientuje, że to tylko atrapa, może być… niedobrze – powiedział.

Te słowa sprawiły, że i Victoria przestała się śmiać. Mogła sobie wyobrazić reakcję de Soto na to odkrycie. A także to, jak może wyglądać egzekucja.

– Jeśli postanowi zabić Mendozę…

– A postanowi… – odpowiedział Diego. - Ojciec go nie powstrzyma. Nie, kiedy idzie o władzę nad garnizonem i pueblo…

Felipe wszedł pomiędzy nich dwoje i z rozmachem zakreślił dłonią znak w powietrzu. Diego dotknął jego ręki, odsuwając ją w dół. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od żony.

– Mam powiedzieć, że mamy pecha? – spytała wyzywająco.

– A co ja mam powiedzieć? – odpowiedział jej pytaniem.

– Chcesz tego.

– Zawsze chciałem. Od początku.

– Wiem o tym. Jedź.

– CO?

– Powiedziałam. Jedź! I niech de Soto to popamięta! – oświadczyła, usiłując nie myśleć, o co ją zapytał mąż, na co daje zgodę i co to może oznaczać dla jej rodziny.

Diego uśmiechnął się, bardzo szerokim, łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Mogła niemal dostrzec, jak rozważa kolejne sztuczki i plany ataku. Nagle przyciągnął ją do siebie, pocałował i nim zdołała złapać oddech, okręcił się na pięcie i pognał do biblioteki.

Felipe podskoczył w miejscu, złapał Victorię za ręce, nieoczekiwanie pocałował w policzek i pobiegł za swym starszym przyjacielem.

x x x

Ciszę panującą na placu zakłócał tylko szczekający gdzieś w zaułku pies. De Soto, w galowym mundurze, po raz kolejny przeszedł wzdłuż krawędzi podestu, lustrując wzrokiem zebranych w dole ludzi. Nie miał wątpliwości, że są przestraszeni. Wreszcie przestraszeni. Wreszcie zdali sobie sprawę, że człowiek przysłany z Madrytu ma nimi rządzić, a nie tylko słuchać ploteczek nad kubkiem wina, doradzać, jakie posiać zboże i jaką krowę kupić, czy też nadstawiać karku przy jakimś najeździe, w obronie kilku chatynek, nędznych krów i jeszcze nędzniejszych kur. Teraz już wiedzą, że nie taka miała być jego rola. Teraz, po tym, co zobaczą, będą go słuchać.

Za plecami de Soto zdenerwowany Mendoza spróbował przełknąć, ale miał na to zbyt wyschnięte usta, więc przestąpił tylko nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Nie odrywał wzroku od _alcalde_. De Soto zerknął na niego, przelotnie, właściwie obojętnie i nadzieja sierżanta rozpaliła się na nowo. _Alcalde_ przecież był tak mądrym i dobrym człowiekiem. To prawda, że łatwo wpadał w gniew, że czasem decydował o czymś pospiesznie, ale przecież każdy się może rozzłościć czy powiedzieć coś bez zastanowienia. A tym razem miał już czas, by ochłonąć. No i obiecywał. To prawda, że sierżant zawinił, nie mógł się tego wyprzeć, ale sprawa była zbyt poważna. _Alcalde_ sam przyzna mu rację, gdy się wszystko wyjaśni…

De Soto odchrząknął, oczyszczając gardło z pyłu i sierżant zamarł.

– Zgodnie z królewskim prawem, żołnierz, który nie wykonał rozkazu, ma zostać wychłostany – oznajmił _alcalde_. – Żołnierz, który otwarcie odmawia wykonania rozkazu, jest buntownikiem! A bunt karany jest śmiercią. Sierżant Mendoza dopuścił się obu tych występków. Winien zostać zachłostany na śmierć!

Cisza na placu była absolutna. Nawet pies przestał szczekać.

– Ale ja jestem człowiekiem miłosiernym…

Sierżant wstrzymał oddech. _Alcalde_ chciał go ukarać, to pewne, ale tylko go straszy. Obiecał przecież…

– …dlatego każę go jedynie powiesić!

Na placu podniósł się gwar, a Mendozie pociemniało w oczach. Przez moment nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Jak to, powiesić? Przecież przyrzekł! Popatrzył na _alcalde_ z urazą i rozpaczą, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa protestu, ale de Soto tylko się uśmiechnął. Chłodno, z satysfakcją i sierżant zdał sobie sprawę, że to było zaplanowane, że go oszukano. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, że Ignacio de Soto niewiele się różni od Luisa Ramone. Oślepiony przez łzy żalu i zawodu, Mendoza prawie nie widział, jak kapral Sepulveda przerzuca przez belkę sznur i mocuje pętlę. Chciał się pomodlić, ale słowa uciekły mu z pamięci, gdy założono mu stryczek na szyję.

– _Alcalde_, nie możecie! – odezwał się ktoś nagle. – Nie wolno tak! Sierżant musi pojednać się z Bogiem!

_Padre_ Benitez! Mendoza na moment poczuł ulgę, że nie będzie tak całkowicie sam i że ta straszna rzecz zostanie na chwilę odroczona, ale de Soto natychmiast ją rozwiał.

– Kiepskim jesteście kapłanem, _padre_ – oświadczył – skoro ktoś w tym pueblo nie jest gotów na spotkanie z Bogiem!

Szmer, jaki się w tym momencie rozszedł po placu, był znacznie silniejszy, niż ten po ogłoszeniu wyroku. Ludzie już otrząsnęli się z zaskoczenia i drwina _alcalde_ z powszechnie lubianego _padre_ wzbudziła gniew.

– Jeśli chodzi wam o jego rozgrzeszenie, _padre_ – mówił dalej de Soto – to możecie odmówić tu modlitwę. Nie mam ochoty tracić na niego czasu więcej, niż to konieczne. Jest jeszcze zbiegły morderca do schwytania. Kapralu, skończyliście?

– Tak, _alcalde_ – odparł posłusznie Sepulveda i cofnął się o krok.

De Soto odwrócił się do sierżanta, potem zerknął na gorączkowo modlącego się księdza i wzruszył ramionami.

– Na mój sygnał, kapralu – stwierdził sucho, ale nie poruszył się, najwyraźniej pozwalając _padre_ Benitezowi na chwilę modlitwy.

Mendoza zacisnął powieki, lecz zaraz z powrotem otworzył oczy. Nie chciał widzieć, jak _alcalde_ daje ten ostateczny znak, ale nie potrafił czekać w ciemności.

– Chwileczkę! – odezwał się nagle jeszcze ktoś, a sierżant nie mógł nie rozpoznać tego głosu. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, niemal nie wierząc własnym uszom i sapnął z niedowierzania i nagłej ulgi, gdy zobaczył, kto mówi.

Ludzie na placu też poznali mówiącego i przez tłum przetoczył się jeden okrzyk.

– Zorro!

De Soto okręcił się w miejscu, niczym atakujący grzechotnik.

– A więc to jest Zorro… – mruknął trochę do siebie, trochę do stojącego za nim kaprala.

Sepulveda nie odpowiedział. Musiał sobie zdać sprawę w tamtej chwili, że nie ma przy sobie broni. Wydawało się też, że o broni zapomniała większość żołnierzy. Ludzie na placu już rozbiegli się na boki, zostawiając Zorro miejsce do walki, ale podwładni _alcalde_ nie ruszyli do ataku, tylko zbili się w ciasną grupkę.

– Brać go! – krzyknął Ignacio de Soto.

Rojas obejrzał się na _alcalde_ i machnął ręką, by żołnierze wreszcie rozproszyli się i spróbowali zatrzymać Zorro.

Przez następne minuty _alcalde_ oniemiały wpatrywał się w pogrom na placu. Jego żołnierze, wyćwiczeni i zahartowani w potyczkach z bandytami, sromotnie przegrywali z jednym czarno odzianym jeźdźcem. Zorro wpierw cisnął im pod nogi jakąś kulę, a kiedy cofnęli się przestraszeni przed wydostającym się z niej dymem, zaczął przewracać ich niczym malowane laleczki czy małych chłopców bawiących się w wojnę, dzieciaki, które tylko przez przypadek ubrały się w mundury i noszą wyrzeźbione z drewna karabiny. Nie byli dla niego przeciwnikami. Padali na ziemię, lądowali w koszach, straganach i fontannie. Któryś uniósł muszkiet i wymierzył, ale akurat wpadł na niego kolega i obaj przewrócili się wprost pod nogi trzeciemu, a wtedy cała trójka pognała na czworakach, by się schronić pod stojącym na uboczu wozem. Wokół Gomeza zebrało się jeszcze paru żołnierzy, ale Zorro schwytał biczem słupek kramu i ściągnął im na głowę płócienną markizę.

De Soto wreszcie oprzytomniał. Miał jeszcze jeden atut w zanadrzu.

– Kapralu, zapadnia! – krzyknął. Sepulveda ani drgnął, zapatrzony w banitę. – Kapralu!

Widząc, że kapral nie reaguje, sam _alcalde_ złapał za lewar zwalniający zapadnię.

Mendoza zdał sobie sprawę, że Zorro może się nie udać. Nie, żeby został pokonany, ale może nie zdążyć uratować jego, sierżanta. Sięgnął więc pospiesznie do szyi, lecz nim ściągnął sznur, de Soto szarpnął za dźwignię. Coś trzasnęło. Sierżant z przerażeniem spojrzał w dół, pod stopy, ale ku swemu zaskoczeniu nie zobaczył otwierającej się tam pustki. Drugie szarpnięcie, drugi trzask i _alcalde_ zatoczył się w tył z urwanym lewarem w dłoniach. Mendoza zobaczył, że Marco Rojas, który właśnie chciał skryć się pod podwyższeniem przed Zorro, uśmiechnął się szeroko, nim zniknął pod deskami.

Świst lecącego noża, stuk ostrza o słup i sznur na szyi sierżanta zwisł luźno. De Soto wyszarpnął szpadę i rzucił się do schodów. Zorro zasalutował mu i zeskoczył z siodła. Dwa ostrza szczęknęły o siebie.

– Miło jest spotkać kogoś, kto coś wie o szpadzie – zauważył konwersacyjnym tonem Zorro po pierwszej wymianie uderzeń.

– Uczyłem się w Madrycie, u mistrzów! – sapnął de Soto.

– Czy mam się poddać z tego powodu? – zakpił Zorro. – Chyba nie macie o sobie aż tak wielkiego wyobrażenia?

– Nie musisz się poddawać… Zaraz… zerwę ci… tę maskę…

– Macie rację, _alcalde_. Nie muszę.

Zorro okręcił się w miejscu, przepuścił atak de Soto i jednym ciosem pięści posłał go na ziemię. Nim _alcalde_ się ruszył, banita z powrotem siedział w siodle.

– Sierżancie, wsiadajcie! – Podjechał do podwyższenia. Mendoza spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczyma. – Już, sierżancie!

Sierżant bez wahania, choć niezbyt zgrabnie, wsiadł na grzbiet Tornado i kurczowo objął banitę. Zorro wydawał się nie zwracać na to większej uwagi, tylko poprowadził konia do miejsca, gdzie chwiejnie stał Ignacio de Soto.

– Sierżant może i zawinił, nie słuchając waszych rozkazów – oznajmił gniewnie – ale i wy winniście byli wysłuchać tych wszystkich, którzy mówili wam, że kto inny jest mordercą!

– Ty…

– Jeśli macie dbać o sprawiedliwość, _alcalde_, nie bądźcie tak pospieszni w wydawaniu wyroków! Zbyt łatwo jest popełnić błąd, a ludzie mają tylko jedno życie!

De Soto potrząsnął głową. Na policzku rozlewało mu się już zaczerwienienie, ślad po ciosie Zorro.

– Zapłacisz za to, Zorro – oświadczył. – Zapłacisz…

Zorro tylko się roześmiał.

– Słyszałem to już – stwierdził wesoło. – A to… – Przechylił się gwałtownie i szybkim gestem naznaczył mundur de Soto cięciami w kształt litery „Z". – Byście pamiętali, że nadmierny pośpiech nie popłaca, _alcalde_!

Nim _alcalde_ cokolwiek odpowiedział, Zorro ponaglił konia i wyjechał z Los Angeles, zostawiając za sobą pogrążony w chaosie plac.

CDN.


	12. Rozdział 12 Alcalde i alcalde

_Od autora: Wybaczcie zwłokę w publikacji, obowiązki (i nie tylko) mi nieco sytuację skomplikowały… _

* * *

**Rozdział 12. Alcalde i alcalde**

Mendoza na przemian zamykał i otwierał oczy, oszołomiony prędkością, z jaką się poruszali. Tak jak każdy umiał jeździć konno, ale nie uważał się za naprawdę dobrego jeźdźca i czuł się niepewnie nawet na swoim spokojnym wałachu. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie jechał tak, jak w tej chwili, na grzbiecie Tornado. Koń gnał przed siebie niczym wiatr, którego imię nosił, a Mendoza czuł się całkowicie bezradny wobec jego szybkości i siły. Nie miał strzemion, bał się mocniej ścisnąć wierzchowca nogami, by go nie podrażnić, a każdy krok zwierzęcia wyrzucał dodatkowego jeźdźca w powietrze. Jedynym pewnym punktem oparcia był Zorro, więc sierżant trzymał się go kurczowo, niczym przestraszone dziecko.

Pueblo i droga, jaką na początku jechali, zostały gdzieś pomiędzy wzgórzami, gdy wreszcie Zorro zwolnił nieco i skierował wierzchowca do niewielkiego zagajnika. Tam, za ścianą drzew, podjechał do opuszczonej szopy, jednego z wielu szałasów rozsianych po wzgórzach, gdzie od czasu do czasu nocowali _vaqueros_. Tu się zatrzymali.

– Zsiadajcie, sierżancie – odezwał się Zorro.

On sam, jak tylko Mendoza rozluźnił uścisk, przerzucił nogę nad łbem konia i zręcznie zeskoczył na ziemię.

Sierżant przechylił się w przód, łapiąc za łęk i niezgrabnie przekładając nogę nad zadem Tornado. Nigdy jeszcze żaden koń nie wydawał mu się tak wysoki. Zsunął się, przytrzymując się siodła i zachwiał, gdy ugięły się pod nim nogi. Nie wiadomo czemu stały się nagle miękkie i niepewne, aż Mendoza upadł na kolana. Objął rękoma głowę, słysząc nad sobą ostre prychnięcie i widząc, że koń odsuwa się raptownie.

– Cii, Tornado, spokojnie, spokojnie… – odezwał się Zorro. W polu widzenia sierżanta pojawiły się wysokie buty. – Tego żołnierza nie atakujemy…

Koń jeszcze raz prychnął, ale stał już spokojnie. Mendoza poczuł, że Zorro podciąga go w górę.

– Wszystko w porządku, sierżancie? – spytał.

– Moje… moje nogi… – wybełkotał Mendoza.

Reszta słów utonęła w nagłym paroksyzmie mdłości. Pusty żołądek skręcił się boleśnie. Zorro cierpliwie odczekał, aż sierżanta przestaną męczyć torsje, podparł go i wprowadził do szałasu, usadzając tam pod ścianą. Sam wrócił i wprowadził też do wnętrza Tornado. Zatrzasnął drzwi.

– Na razie zostaniemy tutaj, sierżancie – oznajmił. – Potem zawiozę was w inne, bezpieczne miejsce.

Mendoza nie odpowiedział. Zbyt słabo się czuł. Zorro przykląkł i zajrzał mu w oczy, potem delikatnie ujął za nadgarstek.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, sierżancie – powiedział łagodnym, pocieszającym tonem, zdumiewająco podobnym do tego, jak czasem mówił młody de la Vega. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Mendoza odetchnął ciężko. Może Zorro miał rację? W końcu to Zorro. Jemu wszystko się udawało. Jeśli postanowił, że pomoże sierżantowi Jaime Mendozie, to… to chyba pomoże. Dziwne tylko było to, że nigdy przedtem nie czuł się tak źle. Nawet wtedy, kiedy Zorro uratował go przed Palomarezem. Ale tamtego dnia na środku puebla toczono pojedynek, zaraz potem wrócił _alcalde_ i Mendoza nie miał czasu się zastanawiać. A teraz był zarazem spocony i miał dreszcze z zimna, żołądek go bolał i głowa, przed oczyma latały mroczki…

– Nie zemdlejcie mi tu, sierżancie – mruknął Zorro, ale Mendoza już go nie usłyszał.

x x x

Gdy się obudził, nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Leżał na czymś nieznacznie miększym niż prycza w koszarach, a pod nosem miał coś śmierdzącego stęchlizną i wilgocią. W pobliżu zgrzytał metal, jakby ostrzono nóż. Potem nagle pamięć wróciła i Mendoza gwałtownie usiadł.

– Lepiej się czujecie, sierżancie? – zainteresował się Zorro.

Banita siedział na pryczy pod ścianą pomieszczenia, wygodnie opierając buty o resztki połamanego stołu. W ręku trzymał szpadę i właśnie po raz kolejny przeciągnął po jej ostrzu osełką.

Mendoza rozejrzał się. On sam leżał na podobnej pryczy, nakryty jakimś starym kocem czy derką. W kącie Tornado leniwie skubał siano.

– Wiem, że to nie najczystszy koc – odezwał się znów Zorro – ale innego tu nie znalazłem. Przyznam – wzruszył ramionami – że nie przewidziałem, że tak źle się poczujecie.

– Już mi lepiej, _señor_ Zorro. – Mendoza potarł dłonią żołądek.

Mówił prawdę. Dreszcze i mroczki jakoś ustąpiły, mdłości też, i był nieoczekiwanie głodny. A może i nie nieoczekiwanie, bo przecież od śniadania musiało minąć sporo czasu, a on tego śniadania nie jadł, zbyt zdenerwowany tym, co zrobi de Soto, jak się wreszcie na dobre rozbudzi. Teraz więc jego brzuch nagle donośnie zaburczał i sierżant szybko przycisnął dłoń do żołądka. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało! Mało, że zemdlał, jak wrażliwa _señorita_, to teraz tak hałasuje…

– Kiepski gospodarz ze mnie – zauważył Zorro wesołym tonem. Podniósł się i zza pryczy wyciągnął kosz piknikowy. – Częstujcie się, sierżancie. – Postawił kosz koło Mendozy.

Wewnątrz były skarby. Pierwsze zawiniątko, jakie Mendoza wyciągnął, zawierało pieczoną roladę z kurczaka. Już przestudzoną, ale i tak aromatycznie pachnącą. W drugim było samo pieczone kurczę, a w trzecim – pokrojona w plastry pieczeń wołowa. Czwarty tobołek zawierał stertę _tortilli_, w które można było zawinąć mięso. Była też butelka wina i, ku zaskoczeniu sierżanta, dwa kubki.

Mendoza pospiesznie porwał płat zimnej wołowiny, zawinął go w _tortillę_ i ugryzł niemal połowę. Przełknął, prawie nie żując, wepchnął sobie do ust resztę porcji i zaczął zawijać następny kawałek. Nagle oprzytomniał i przesunął kosz w stronę Zorro.

– _Señor_… – wykrztusił przez pełne usta.

– Ależ nie ma za co – odparł Zorro z rozbawieniem.

Zajrzał do kosza. Ukręcił kurczakowi udko, wybrał ze dwa plastry wołowiny i parę _tortilli_ i przeniósł to bliżej swego miejsca. Potem wyciągnął kubki i rozlał wino.

– Wasze zdrowie, sierżancie – oświadczył wesoło.

Wino było dobre, łagodne w smaku, idealnie pasujące do kurczaka. Po pierwszej _tortilli_ Mendoza zaczął już jeść spokojniej, a znalezioną w koszu serwetkę rozłożył sobie na kolanach. Nagle zakrztusił się. Dopiero teraz, gdy już zaspokoił głód, zdał sobie sprawę, że on, sierżant królewskich lansjerów, siedzi w jakimś zapomnianym szałasie i je posiłek w towarzystwie słynnego banity. Jakby odpowiadając jego myślom, Zorro uniósł swój kubek w niemym toaście.

Mendoza zrozumiał w tym momencie drugą rzecz – w koszyku były DWA kubki. Co więcej, taką roladę z kurczaka można było w okolicach Los Angeles zjeść tylko w jednym miejscu – w gospodzie _doñi_ de la Vega. Oznaczało to, że Zorro przygotował się na jego obecność tutaj, choć może nie spodziewał się, że sierżant zemdleje zaraz po przybyciu na miejsce. A to nasuwało pytanie…

Sierżant popatrzył na Zorro. Banita skończył już jeść i teraz siedział w miarę wygodnie na zapadniętej pryczy, z butami nonszalancko opartymi na pozostałościach po stole. Dopiero będąc tak blisko niego, w ciasnej przestrzeni szałasu, Mendoza uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Zorro jest wysoki, jak prawdziwy olbrzym. Nawet _don_ Diego de la Vega, jeden z najwyższych ludzi, jakich sierżant znał, musiał być od niego sporo niższy.

– _Señor_ Zorro?

– Tak?

– Dlaczego mnie uratowaliście?

To było dla Mendozy najważniejsze pytanie. Dlaczego tajemniczy banita, który nie pokazywał się już od miesięcy, pozwalając, by życie w Los Angeles toczyło się własnym torem, nagle zaryzykował dla pewnego niezbyt lotnego sierżanta?

Zorro przechylił głowę.

– Dlaczego uwolniliście Jose Rivasa? – odpowiedział pytaniem. W jego głosie nie było już wesołości.

– On był niewinny, _señor_ Zorro. – Mendoza wyprostował się oburzony. Przez ostatnie dni tyle razy tłumaczył, że Jose jest niewinny, że teraz dotknęło go pytanie Zorro. Tego Zorro, który przecież jak nikt inny pilnował, by niewinnym nie działa się krzywda. – I jest moim przyjacielem! Nie mogłem pozwolić, by _alcalde_… Inni też się ze mną zgadzali – usprawiedliwił się szybko, widząc, że Zorro się nie uśmiecha. – _Doña_ Victoria, _don_ Diego…

– Tylko nie _alcalde_ – odparł Zorro. – A co do waszego pytania, to właśnie sobie odpowiedzieliście.

Mendoza popatrzył na Zorro nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Odpowiedział? Jak? Uwolnił Jose, przyjaciela, niewinnego człowieka. Uratował go przed szubienicą, a Zorro… Zorro uratował jego.

– Za to, że jestem niewinny? – zapytał cicho.

Zorro uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Dlatego, że jesteście moim przyjacielem, sierżancie – wyjaśnił. – I dlatego, że zaryzykowaliście, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość.

x x x

Było późne popołudnie, kiedy Zorro zatrzymał wierzchowca przy ogrodzeniu sadu. Nisko zwieszone gałęzie pomarańczowych drzewek były pokryte kwiatami, a poniżej widać było zabudowania hacjendy.

– Zsiadajcie, sierżancie – powiedział. – U de la Vegów będziecie mile widzianym gościem.

Mendoza posłusznie zsunął się na ziemię i odszedł parę kroków. Nagle zatrzymał się i obejrzał.

– _Señor_ Zorro, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? – zapytał niepewnie. – Może lepiej, jak się gdzieś schowam… Wiecie, _don_ Diego jest moim przyjacielem, nie chcę, by miał kłopoty, a _alcalde_ zapowiedział kiedyś, że jeśli ktokolwiek wam pomoże, to będzie takim samym bandytą, jak wy… Oj! – zreflektował się nagle.

Zorro już w połowie tej przemowy zaczął się serdecznie śmiać.

– Właśnie dlatego, że jest waszym przyjacielem, sierżancie – wyjaśnił. – Już pewnie się martwi, co się z wami dzieje. I nie obawiajcie się, _alcalde_ nie może zagrozić de la Vegom. Będziecie u nich bezpieczni.

– Jeśli tak mówicie… – powątpiewał nadal sierżant.

Obejrzał się na widoczne w dole zabudowania i odetchnął głęboko.

– _Señor_ Zorro, ja…

Zorro zeskoczył z siodła.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, przyjacielu – powiedział.

– Przy… – Mendoza zaniemówił na moment. – _Señor_ Zorro…

Banita wyciągnął rękę i sierżant uścisnął ją mocno, nie bardzo potrafiąc znaleźć właściwe słowa. Z kłopotu wybawił go Tornado, który bezceremonialnie szturchnął żołnierza w ramię i zaczął go obwąchiwać. Zaskoczony Mendoza cofnął się, a Zorro zaczął się śmiać.

– Trzeba było nie dawać mu _tortilli_ – stwierdził. – Teraz Tornado was polubił i przy następnym spotkaniu będzie się domagał poczęstunku. Idźcie już, sierżancie. – Klepnął go w ramię.

Mendoza posłusznie odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę hacjendy. Obejrzał się po chwili, ale Zorro już gdzieś zniknął, więc ruszył dalej. Początkowo szedł dość niepewnie. Zorro mógł mówić, że de la Vegowie pomogą, ale sierżant bał się i rozglądał dookoła, obawiając, że ktoś go zobaczy. Zatrzymał się w końcu za sadem, przy wejściu do ogrodu. Tu znów rozejrzał się czujnie, ale nie spostrzegł nikogo. W oknach salonu de la Vegów połyskiwało już światło lamp, z zabudowań gospodarczych dobiegały stłumione dźwięki muzyki, a z aromatem kwiatów pomarańczy konkurowały zapachy kolacji i Mendoza przypomniał sobie nagle, że zgłodniał. Przez moment wahał się jeszcze, ale zebrał się na odwagę i zastukał do głównych drzwi.

– _Dios_ _mio_! – wyrwało się _doñi_ Victorii, bo to ona otworzyła. – Wreszcie jesteście, sierżancie! – Wciągnęła go za rękę do domu.

– _Do__ñ__a_, ja…

– _Gracias a Dios_, że tu dotarliście! Martwiliśmy się już o was…

Mendoza szedł za nią oszołomiony takim powitaniem, a jeszcze bardziej się zdumiał na widok ludzi siedzących w salonie.

– Jose? – spytał. – Co ty tu robisz?

Jose Rivas podniósł się z fotela.

– Wracam do pueblo, sierżancie – oświadczył. – Mogę już oczyścić się z zarzutów.

– Ale…

– Jak widzicie, sierżancie – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro, wskazując na siedzącą na sofie kobietę z ręką na temblaku – _do__ñ__a_ Maria czuje się już znacznie lepiej i może potwierdzić wobec wszystkich, że Jose jest niewinny. Co więcej, dzięki niemu został już schwytany prawdziwy zabójca _don_ Sebastiana.

– _Señor_ Ramirez, wyście… – Mendoza zwrócił się do trzeciego mężczyzny z obecnych w salonie.

Pamiętał go sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy to _alcalde_ Santa Barbara pomógł w aresztowaniu fałszerzy z bandy Delgado i pamiętał, jak bardzo temu człowiekowi zależało na sprawiedliwości. To dlatego odważył się wysłać do niego Jose Rivasa z prośbą o pomoc.

– Usiądźcie, sierżancie – wtrącił starszy de la Vega. – Wszystko wam po kolei wyjaśnimy.

– Może lepiej będzie, jeśli od razu wyjaśnimy to w Los Angeles – odezwał się Ramirez. – Z chęcią zostałbym waszym gościem, _don_ Alejandro, ale muszę wam przypomnieć, że mam w swej pieczy więźnia i im szybciej wyjaśnię, komu on podlega, tym lepiej. Powinniśmy jeszcze za dnia zajechać do pueblo.

Mendoza poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Ale _alcalde_… – zauważył.

– De Soto będzie musiał odwołać swoje wyroki – stwierdził chłodno _don_ Alejandro. – Jose Rivas jest niewinny i są na to dowody, a was nie można karać za to, że mu pomogliście.

Sierżant spojrzał z wdzięcznością i nadzieją na starszego _caballero_, a potem na _alcalde_ Ramireza. Uniewinnienie, załagodzenie całej sytuacji, o którym z taką pewnością mówił Zorro, nagle wydało się mu znacznie bardziej realne. Co więcej, zapowiadało się, że Jose Rivas także zostanie uniewinniony, na co Mendoza już prawie nie miał nadziei. Jeśli więc ceną za to miał być powrót do Los Angeles w parę godzin po tym, jak w tak efektowny sposób stamtąd umknął, to on się na to zgadzał. _Alcalde_ de Soto nie będzie mógł przecież mu niczego zrobić, nie po tym, jak się okaże, że on, Mendoza, działał w słusznej sprawie i jeszcze de la Vegowie to poświadczą. A jeśli zwymyśla, zarządzi karną musztrę czy obetnie wypłatę, Mendoza przeżyje to. Przecież to nie będzie nic gorszego od tego, co go spotykało za rządów Luisa Ramone.

x x x

W wieczornym zmroku Los Angeles jarzyło się światłami. Nie tylko zatknięto pochodnie przy bramie garnizonu, ale i przy każdej werandzie domu przy placu. Gdzie nie dało się postawić pochodni, wisiały lampy. A mieszkańcy pueblo stali dookoła i obserwowali, jak Ignacio de Soto, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, wita pościg wysłany za Zorro i sierżantem Mendozą. Może nie pieklił się tak, jak Luis Ramone, ale robił wrażenie, gdy tak maszerował tam i z powrotem wzdłuż szeregu karnie wyprężonych żołnierzy, wyliczając im zaniedbania i uchybienia.

– Podwójne patrole, aż dopadniecie tego mordercę! – De Soto zakończył tyradę.

– Mordercę? – odezwał się spokojnie _don_ Alejandro za jego plecami. – Z tego, co wiem, sierżant Mendoza nie był oskarżony o morderstwo.

– Nikt was o to nie pytał… – _alcalde_ odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale jego furia zniknęła, gdy zobaczył, kto za nim stoi – …_don_ Alejandro – zakończył niezbyt zgrabnie. – Były żołnierz, oskarżony o bunt przeciw rozkazom, szybko może stać się niebezpiecznym rozbójnikiem, _don_ Alejandro – usprawiedliwił się.

– Sierżant Mendoza z całą pewnością nie zostanie bandytą, _don_ Ignacio – odparł starszy _caballero_. – Nie zawinił też buntem. Raczej zrobił wszystko, by was uchronić od popełnienia poważnego błędu.

– O czym wy mówicie?

– O tym, że prawdziwym mordercą _don_ Sebastiana jest jeden z jego dzierżawców, niejaki Tomas Porvas.

De Soto pogładził brodę w namyśle i postąpił krok w bok. Widział już, że za _don_ Alejandro stoi powóz, a w nim siedzi kilka osób, ale światło pochodni nie oświetlało ich wystarczająco wyraźnie, by mógł dostrzec, kto jeszcze towarzyszy starszemu de la Vedze.

– Rozumiem, że macie na to lepszy dowód niż twierdzenie tego Jose?

De la Vega obejrzał się przez ramię. Woźnica poruszył delikatnie wodzami i powóz wjechał w krąg światła. Siedząca w nim kobieta przechyliła się lekko, by _alcalde_ mógł obejrzeć jej twarz.

– Czy poznajecie mnie, _alcalde_? – spytała.

Jej głos był pewny i spokojny, choć odrobinę drżał z wysiłku. Starała się mówić na tyle głośno, by nie tylko de Soto mógł ją usłyszeć. Mieszkańcy pueblo zaczęli podchodzić coraz bliżej.

– _Do__ñ__a_ Valverde – skłonił głowę de Soto. – Cieszę się, że widzę was przy życiu. Ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć o pozostałych! Kapralu! Otoczyć ten powóz! – rozkazał.

– Stop, kapralu! – Polecenie padło, nim Marco Rojas postąpił krok do przodu.

– Kto to powiedział?! Kim wy jesteście?! – de Soto niemal krzyknął.

– Matteo Jesus Ramirez, _alcalde_ Santa Barbara. – Ramirez podjechał bliżej powozu. – Mam tu człowieka, który podlega waszej jurysdykcji.

– Jose Rivas…

– Nie, _señor_ de Soto. I radziłbym wysłuchać, co _don_ Alejandro ma do powiedzenia.

De Soto spojrzał na _alcalde_ Santa Barbara, potem na starszego _caballero_. Widać było, że ma wielką ochotę krzyknąć na Rojasa czy Sepulvedę, by aresztowali zbiegów, ale jest też świadomy, że przy drugim _alcalde_ nie ma takiej swobody działania. Ramirez był mu równy rangą. Jego słowa, poparte przez słowa de la Vegi, mogły poważnie zaszkodzić _alcalde_ Los Angeles u gubernatora czy nawet w Madrycie.

– Wysłuchajcie mnie, _alcalde_ – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro spokojnym tonem. – Jeden z dzierżawców _don_ Sebastiana, niejaki Tomas Porvas, zażądał od niego trzystu _pesos_, a gdy _don_ Sebastian mu odmówił, strzelił do niego. Postrzelił też _do__ñ__ę_ Marię, gdy próbowała uciec.

De Soto potrząsnął głową.

– To… – urwał. – _Do__ñ__a_ Maria, czy tak było?

– Tak było – potwierdziła. – I gdyby nie Jose, który musiał usłyszeć strzały i przybiec, zginęłabym. Porvas z pewnością by mnie dobił.

– Jose Rivas nie jest mordercą, _alcalde_ – dodał _don_ Alejandro.

– Ale zbiegł z więzienia!

– Tylko po to, by oddać się w moje ręce – zripostował Ramirez.

– Co?!

– Przyjechał do Santa Barbara, powiedział, co się wydarzyło i oddał się do mojej dyspozycji. Miałem go w celi przez ostatnie dwa dni, aż schwytaliśmy właściwego mordercę. Tak nie postępuje człowiek winny, _señor_ de Soto.

Ignacio de Soto raz jeszcze szarpnął bródkę.

– Więc powiedzcie mi może, dlaczego ten cały Porvas strzelał? Po co mu było te trzysta _pesos_? Czy to nie było tak, że Rivas uznał, że się mu bardziej opłaci odegrać niewinnego i wystawić wspólnika?

– Tomas Porvas jest hazardzistą – odparł Ramirez. – Przegrał cały swój majątek, a potem to, co ukradł _don_ Sebastianowi. Kiedy go zatrzymali moi ludzie, właśnie przegrywał swego konia. Nie ma mowy, by był w spółce z Jose. To błędny trop, _alcalde_.

De Soto uniósł ręce.

– Poddaję się! – oznajmił. – Jose Rivas jest niewinny, wolny od wszelkich zarzutów!

– Zatem jeszcze uniewinnijcie sierżanta Mendozę.

– On się zbuntował! Takiego naruszenia dyscypliny nie mogę pozostawić bez kary!

– Zbuntował się, by uchronić was przed popełnieniem błędu…

_Alcalde_ prychnął pogardliwie, bez słów wyrażając swoją opinię o postępku Mendozy.

– _Alcalde_… – _Don_ Alejandro przechylił się w siodle. – Byliście chorzy, i to poważnie. Do sierżanta należało w tym czasie zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa w Los Angeles. To było jego najważniejsze zadanie, a dostał wiadomość, że morderca Sebastiana Valverde jest w Santa Barbara. Nie mógł się tam udać, by go zatrzymać. Nie mógł wysłać tam żołnierzy, bo pozostawiłby Los Angeles bez ochrony. Posłał więc jedynego człowieka, na którego mógł liczyć, że dołoży starań, by się oczyścić z zarzutów. Polecił mu oddać się w ręce _señora_ Ramireza, by nie było obaw, że zbiegnie gdzieś dalej. Nie możecie go karać za to, że dobrze poradził sobie z trudnym zadaniem.

Ignacio de Soto tylko potrząsnął głową.

– Oczywiście potwierdzicie to, _señor_ Ramirez? – spytał.

– Potwierdzę. Jose Rivas zjawił się u mnie z listem od sierżanta, wyjaśniającym, co się wydarzyło i prosząc, bym umieścił go pod strażą do czasu, aż odnaleziony zostanie prawdziwy morderca. Zatrzymaliśmy Porvasa następnego dnia. Miał jeszcze przy sobie kilka osobistych listów _don_ Sebastiana, jakie były w skradzionym pugilaresie. Nikt nie zaprzeczy – mówił Ramirez – że sierżant Mendoza nie wypełnił waszego rozkazu, ale zrobił to, by pochwycić mordercę. Już samo to jest okolicznością łagodzącą!

Przez moment panowała cisza. De Soto rozejrzał się dookoła. Przyjrzał się czujnie obserwującym go mieszkańcom Los Angeles, żołnierzom z garnizonu, Ramirezowi, _doñi_ Valverde, bladej, ale dumnie wyprostowanej w powozie, Mendozie, który przygryzał wargę, oczekując na jego decyzję…

– W porządku! – wykrzyknął. – Popełniłem błąd. Jose Rivas jest bohaterem, bo uratował _do__ñ__ę_ Valverde, a sierżant Mendoza pomógł mu schwytać mordercę. Sierżancie, wracajcie do garnizonu. Cofam swoje zarzuty!

– _Gracias_, _alcalde_! – rozpromienił się Mendoza i pospieszył do bramy.

De Soto spojrzał na pozostałych.

– Mam nadzieję, że jesteście zadowoleni – powiedział. – I zgaduję, że tym kimś, kim mam się zająć, jest Tomas Porvas?

– Owszem, _señor_ de Soto. A ponieważ pora jest późna, załatwmy sprawę jak najszybciej. Dziś jeszcze muszę być w Santa Barbara. _Don_ Alejandro, dziękuję, że mi towarzyszyliście. _Do__ñ__a_ Maria… Mam nadzieję, że w pełni wrócicie do zdrowia.

– _Gracias,_ _señor._ – _Do__ñ__a_ Valverde pochyliła lekko głowę. – _Don_ Alejandro, czy możecie odwieźć mnie do domu? – poprosiła.

CDN.

* * *

_Od autora: W tej historii został nam już tylko epilog… _


	13. Epilog

_Od autora: Przepraszam wszystkich czekających za opóźnienie, czas jest ostatnio dla mnie deficytowym dobrem. _

**Epilog**

Noc dobiegała końca, gdy Ignacio de Soto wszedł wreszcie do swojej sypialni. Był znużony. Wbrew swoim zapewnieniom, Matteo Ramirez nie spieszył się z odjazdem do Santa Barbara, lecz uznał, że ruszy w drogę powrotną dopiero po kolacji i _alcalde_ Los Angeles spędził kilka godzin pełniąc rolę gospodarza. Mimo późnej pory i wydarzeń dnia, de Soto starczyło grzeczności i rozsądku, by nie protestować i nie ponaglać gościa. Jakby nie patrzyć, Ramirez był w tej okolicy równy mu rangą, a to, że nie był _caballero_, nie liczyło się tak bardzo, jak jego wiedza i doświadczenie. De Soto spędził zatem ten czas niezwykle ciekawie i pouczająco, bo _señor_ Ramirez okazał się być prawdziwą kopalnią nowinek, plotek i pogłosek, obejmujących nie tylko samo Santa Barbara, ale i docierających z innych puebli. Nic dziwnego, że kolacja obu _alcalde_, rozpoczęta w gospodzie, przeciągnęła się jeszcze długo w gabinecie de Soto, w towarzystwie dobrego wina.

Nic dziwnego także, że po takim posiłku i pogawędce ustalenie, kto powinien przejąć i osądzić Porvasa, a potem sporządzenie stosownych dokumentów zajęło obu mężczyznom sporo czasu, zaś _alcalde_ Santa Barbara dodatkowo wymógł na swoim koledze z Los Angeles, by ten odprowadził go kawałek, oczywiście ze stosowną eskortą.

De Soto starał się wydostać ze wszystkich plotek i informacji rozmówcy wiadomości o Zorro. Bezskutecznie. Owszem, Ramirez chętnie mu opowiedział o swoich dwóch spotkaniach ze słynnym banitą, ale nie potrafił, czy też nie chciał podzielić się jakimikolwiek podejrzeniami, co do osoby kryjącej się za czarną maską. Znacznie chętniej natomiast przestrzegał, by de Soto był szczególnie oględny i uprzejmy w kontaktach z _caballeros_ zamieszkującymi okolice Los Angeles. Opowiedział, co dotarło do niego odnośnie rządów nieopłakiwanego Luisa Ramone i Ignacio de Soto wracał do swej kwatery, szarpiąc w zamyśleniu brodę, wyraźnie pogrążony w niewesołych rozważaniach.

Kwatera _alcalde_ była cicha i pusta. Garnizon spał, tak samo jak reszta Los Angeles. Wartownik w bramie starał się zachować fason, jednak de Soto dostrzegł, że żołnierz z trudem tłumi ziewanie i obiecał sobie, że wzmocni dyscyplinę panującą w oddziale. Nie chodziło tu tylko o niewłaściwe zachowanie strażnika, ale też o to, by nie mogła się powtórzyć sytuacja, że Zorro zaskoczył wszystkich obecnych na placu żołnierzy.

Ale to mogło poczekać. De Soto okręcił się na pięcie i runął na łóżko, zdecydowany odespać wypite wino, pogawędkę z Ramirezem i nocną przejażdżkę. Szerokie, wygodne łoże zatrzeszczało nagle pod ciężarem jego ciała i osiadło o stopę niżej, przy akompaniamencie suchego trzasku łamanego drewna.

– Co u…? – Poderwał się _alcalde_.

– Tylko nóżki zawiodły – odpowiedział mu rozbawiony głos.

De Soto usiadł gwałtownie. Zorro siedział na brzegu stołu, z obnażoną szpadą na kolanach.

– Miały prawo, były podpiłowane – wyjaśnił wesołym tonem i wstał.

Nim zaskoczony _alcalde_ zdołał wydobyć z siebie głos, miał ostrze szpady przed twarzą i mógł się jej dobrze przyjrzeć. Nawet w słabym świetle świecy widział, że jest to wspaniałe ostrze, jakie mogło wyjść tylko spod ręki doskonałego płatnerza.

– Toledo? – zapytał cicho.

Miał nadzieję, że takie pytanie będzie dozwolone. Po tym, co usłyszał od Ramireza i po przeczytanych raportach miał pewność, że Zorro nie zrobi niczego, jeśli nie zostanie sprowokowany. A on nie zamierzał go prowokować. Nie, kiedy w głowie kręciło mu się od wypitego wina.

– Owszem, Toledo – odparł Zorro. – Siedźcie spokojnie, _alcalde_, nie przyszedłem się z wami bić.

– Nie?

– Jesteście podpici i zmęczeni, nie chcę, byście potem opowiadali wszystkim, że spuściłem wam lanie, bo byliście nie w formie – zakpił banita.

De Soto poczerwieniał. Nie podejrzewał, że jego stan jest tak widoczny.

– No to po co tu przyleźliście?! – burknął.

– Złożyć wam propozycję.

– Jaką?

– Zdaje się, że chcieliście wracać do Madrytu. – Zorro odsunął nieco szpadę i oparł but na krawędzi załamanego łóżka. – Nie podoba się wam tu, na prowincji.

– To nie wasza sprawa!

– Ależ moja. Przecież to moja głowa ma być ceną za wasz powrót, czyż nie?

De Soto nie odpowiedział.

– Spokojnie, _alcalde_, nie mam do was żalu – zaśmiał się Zorro. – Jeszcze nie mam – podkreślił. – Ale macie rację, co tu można robić w Kalifornii? Nic, tylko się ożenić ze śliczną _señoritą_, mieć grube dzieciaki i patrzyć, jak winorośl dojrzewa…

– Co?

– Tak tu mawiają, nie słyszeliście jeszcze tego? Jeśli o to idzie, _alcalde_, to moja żona bynajmniej nie jest śliczna, a dzieciaki nie są grube, ale winorośl zapowiadała się w tym roku bardzo dobrze… A wy, tym waszym pośpiechem w sprawie Rivasa, wyciągnęliście mnie z domu. – W głosie Zorro zabrzmiał gniew.

– I co to ma do mojego wyjazdu?!

– Ano to, że nie mam ochoty użerać się z wami tak, jak z tym durniem Ramone. Bądźcie więc tak mili i uprzejmi dla ludzi w Los Angeles, jak do niedawna, a nie zobaczycie nawet kawałeczka mojej peleryny. Cisza, spokój i o Zorro nikt już nie usłyszy. Za pół roku będziecie w drodze powrotnej do Madrytu.

– A jeśli nie… – Oczy de Soto zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

– Wasza garderoba sporo ucierpi – zaśmiał się Zorro. – Wy może też, jeśli będziecie nierozsądni czy mściwi.

– Raczej dacie gardło! – warknął de Soto i sięgnął do maski rozmówcy.

Zorro uchylił się błyskawicznie i nim _alcalde_ się zorientował, okryte czarną rękawicą palce zacisnęły się na jego karku.

– Wygląda na to, że wybraliście, _alcalde_ – westchnął Zorro. – Może na trzeźwo będziecie rozsądniejsi.

Wzmocnił uchwyt. De Soto szarpnął się słabo i osunął, nieprzytomny. Zorro spokojnie wyrysował kawałkiem węgla literę „Z" na porzuconej nocnej koszuli _alcalde_ i wyszedł przez okno.

x x x

Victoria obudziła się w szarówce przedświtu, czując, że ktoś układa się obok niej.

– Diego? – Obróciła się w stronę męża. – Dopiero teraz wracasz?

– Ciii, śpij.

– Zaraz… – Usiadła. – Co z de Soto?

Diego westchnął i przyciągnął żonę do siebie.

– Dałem mu do myślenia – odparł. – Śpij.

Victoria wtuliła się w ramię męża. Skoro był tak spokojny, wszystko na pewno się ułoży.

Zasnęli oboje.

**KONIEC**

_Od autora: Koniec? Owszem, ale tylko tej jednej opowieści. De Soto bowiem raczej nie skorzysta z dobrej rady Zorro… _

3


End file.
